Twisters Relationship
by Aii-nim
Summary: [COMPLETED - EPILOGUE] Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Meskipun ia tau hatinya berdebar untuk salah satunya, namun ia tidak bisa melepaskan yang lainnya. VKOOK, TAEKOOK. RnR juseyoooo
1. Prologue: MY HEART GOES TO YOU

**Ssum Love**

( ** _my heart goes to you)_**

.

.

 _PROLOGUE_

.

.

Bagaimana definisi kekasih idaman bagi kalian?

Orang yang suka mengatur dan cenderung memiliki sikap posesif dan _tsundere_. Atau Orang yang selalu bersikap manis dan penuh perhatian.

Jeon Jungkook memiliki keduanya.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Jeon Jungkook?

Seorang lelaki berparas cantik dengan mata bulat dan gigi kelinci yang menjadi pemanis parasnya.

Memiliki otak jenius, bahkan beberapa kali mewakili kampusnya untuk ajang perlombaan akademik yang selalu membuahkan hasil sebuah piala dan rasa bangga.

Ia memiliki segalanya. Terlihat sempurna tanpa cela. Namun ada satu sisi yang tidak orang lain ketahui dalam dirinya.

"Jungkook-ah, nanti aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Jungkook tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku harus menemui dosen. Kau pulanglah lebih dulu." tolaknya halus.

Lelaki berkulit tan menatapnya dalam, "Aku akan menunggumu."

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang sendiri nanti. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi-"

"Kim Taehyung"

Lelaki yang menjabat menjadi kekasihnya sejak satu tahun yang lalu hanya bisa terdiam.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tangannya menyentuh rahang kekasihnya dan membelainya lembut.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." ucapnya pelan

Taehyung tersenyum. Tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Jungkook dan menarik pemuda itu kedalam dekapannya.

Bibirnya mengecup bibir Jungkook cepat. "Hubungi aku jika kau ingin dijemput."

Jungkook mengangguk lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya berkali-kali karena Taehyung adalah lelaki yang begitu manis dan perhatian padanya.

.

.

" _Breng.. sekh- akh-_ sial."

Jungkook mengumpat setiap lelaki diatasnya menghunus dirinya semakin dalam. Bahkan setelah sering melakukannya, Jungkook selalu dibuat mabuk kepayang setiap lelaki itu memasuki tubuhnya.

"Kau sempith- _nghh._ "

Pemuda itu menggeram saat lubang Jungkook seakan menjepit kejantanannya.

Mata tajamnya menatap nyalang kearah Jungkook. Memindai seluruh bagian tubuh lelaki yang mendesah dibawah kuasanya.

Seringaian mengukir di wajah tampannya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat begitu merasakan mereka akan mencapai klimaksnya sebentar lagi.

Dalam cahaya kamar yang temaram. Mereka saling bercumbu, menghisap bahkan saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Menghiraukan ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar diatas meja nakas.

.

.

"Kekasih manjamu lagi?"

Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponselnya saat suara itu menyapanya.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, "Kalian benar-benar memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda."

Lelaki itu mendengus, "Tentu saja, sial." umpatnya

Jungkook tergelak melihat wajah kesal lelaki itu. Kemudian tangannya membingkai wajah pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Jangan mengumpat begitu, sayang."

Jungkook mengecup bibir pemuda itu sebelum berbisik pelan, "Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu."

Lelaki itu terkekeh kemudian menarik Jungkook kedalam dekapannya. Wajahnya tenggelam pada ceruk leher Jungkook dan menghirup aroma memabukkan dari pemuda Jeon.

"Tinggalkan saja dia." gumamnya penuh penekanan.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Ayolah. Kau bahkan masih tidak berani mengakuiku didepan _fans_ mu, V. Jangan bercanda."

V menggeram. Ia menggigit ceruk leher Jungkook hingga pemuda itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Jangan memberi tanda." ucap Jungkook parau.

Tangannya bergerak acak mencoba menjauhkan wajah V dari lehernya. Namun lelaki itu justru semakin menggigit lehernya.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya."

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas gusar. Tak ada gunanya melawan lelaki seperti V, ia tidak akan menerima penolakan.

"Tapi aku lebih dulu menjalin hubungan dengannya."

V menjauhkan wajahnya dan beralih menatap Jungkook lamat-lamat. "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Dia adikmu."

V memutar bola matanya malas. "Lalu?"

Jungkook mendengus. Ia menyerah jika harus berdebat dengan seorang otoriter seperti V. Benar-benar menguras seluruh tenaganya.

Sesungguhnya Jungkook ingin menghentikannya. Namun semua ini dimulai karena dirinya dan jika ia berhenti itu artinya melanggar perjanjian mereka.

Karena saat itu Jeon Jungkook terlalu mencintai V lebih dari apapun.

.

.

 _Coming Soon_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Ma-maaf..

Jadinya malah bikin ff baru wkwk

Ini iseng banget bikinnya wkwk karena aku gak pinter bikin peran did jadi aku bikin yg begini wkwkwk

How? Yay or nah?

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.08.16_**


	2. Chapter 1: MY IDOL

Sorak sorai saling bersahutan menyorakkan namanya seakan tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat menapik pesonanya. Semua orang menyukainya, dan semua orang tunduk padanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Memberikan beberapa kali _wink_ saat _blitz_ kamera mengarah padanya. Setiap ia melangkah, teriakan gadis memanggil namanya saling bersahutan.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya. Tidak ada yang mampu menapik kharismanya.

 _"V oppa.. V oppa.."_

Bahkan hanya sebuah senyuman sebagai balasan dari teriakan gadis-gadis yang menggila karenanya, dapat membuat mereka lebih berteriak histeris.

Bukankah itu tandanya pesona V memang tidak ada habisnya?

.

.

 **Twister Relationship**

 **Cast:** **_Kim Taehyung_** **_and_** _ **V Kim** as a twins_

 ** _Jeon Jungkook_**

 ** _Other Casts_**

 **Genre:** **_Idol!au, Fans!au, Romance, Gore, Brothership_**

 **Length: _Chaptered_**

 **Rate: _T to M_**

 **Warning: _Slash, bxb, OOC, Typo's_**

 **Disclaimer: _I own nothing except the story line. Cerita ini hanya karangan belaka, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan karakter pemeran di dunia nyata._**

 **Chapter 1: _My Idol_**

.

.

" _Wah~_ Dia keren sekali. Sungguh."

Jungkook kembali memuji foto V yang terpampang di layar _smartphone_ nya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Matanya berbinar begitu melihat foto-foto _high quality_ yang baru saja di _upload_ oleh _masternim_ salah satu _fansite_ idolanya.

"Ya! V- _hyung_ tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku."

Jungkook mendengus. Ia memandang lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya dengan sengit.

"V jauuuuuhhhhhhhhh lebih keren darimu." ucapnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya mencoba mendeskripsikan seberapa perbedaan keduanya.

Taehyung mendelik tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya lebih memihak kakaknya dibandingkan dirinya.

"Kau sebenarnya kekasihku atau kekasih V _hyung_ sih?"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Ia menaruh ponselnya sembarangan dan beralih memeluk lengan kekasihnya manja. Kedua netranya membulat menatap Taehyung yang sedang merajuk.

"Apa lagi?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat dingin.

Jungkook melipat mulutnya. Dengan mata yang berbinar lucu ia menatap mata kekasihnya dalam.

" _Saranghae_."

Taehyung tidak bisa untuk tak tersenyum melihat ekspresi menggemaskan kekasihnya, terlebih Jungkook mengatakannya dengan suara yang dibuat lucu.

Taehyung mendecak lalu mengapit hidung kekasihnya dan menggoyangkannya pelan hingga Jungkook meringis sakit.

"Sulit sekali untuk marah padamu." ucapnya

Jungkook terkekeh kemudian memeluk leher kekasihnya erat. Membiarkan Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya dan menempatkannya dalam pangkuan pemuda itu. Jungkook mengulum senyum sebelum mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Karena kau mencintaiku, makanya kau tidak bisa marah denganku."

Taehyung mengangguk samar lalu memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu pada seluruh wajah kekasihnya. Mulai dari dahi, mata, kedua pipi gembil Jungkook hingga bibirnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." ucapnya dalam.

Jungkook tau saat Taehyung mengatakannya, mata pemuda itu menunjukkan kesungguhan. Setelahnya Taehyung menyatukan bibir mereka. Membelai dan melumat kedua bilah bibir kekasihnya dengan begitu lembut dan memabukkan.

Ini yang membuat Jungkook jatuh begitu dalam pada pesona Taehyung. Pemuda Kim itu selalu memperlakukannya begitu lembut. Dan tak ada yang bisa memperlakukannya seperti ini, termasuk V.

.

.

V menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang. Ia kembali menatap layar ponselnya malas. Banyak pesan _chat_ yang masuk setiap menitnya. Tentu saja _sasaeng fans_ akan mudah mendapatkan kontaknya. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahannya.

"Sial. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sampai membalas pesan saja tidak bisa." ucapnya kesal.

"Siapa? Kekasih adikmu? Mungkin mereka sibuk _making-out._ "

V menatap kesal kearah teman sekamarnya. "Bajingan kau, Park Jimin." ucapnya dingin.

Memang hanya Park Jimin yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jungkook, kekasih adiknya sendiri. Karena memang pribadi Jimin yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, mau tak mau V harus mengatakannya jika ingin telinganya selamat.

Jimin tergelak mendengar umpatan yang ditujukan padanya. Melihat wajah kesal V benar-benar hiburan sendiri baginya.

"Aku benar kan?"

V berdecih pelan. "Asal kau tau saja. Taehyung itu bocah yang begitu baik. Dia tidak akan berani meniduri kekasihnya." jelasnya gamblang.

Pupil Jimin membulat tak percaya. "Berarti kau yang pertama kali.. _'menembus_ nya?"

V mengangguk bangga. "Menyenangkan, bukan?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan, "Kau bajingan." ucapnya.

V terkekeh lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya. "Selama dia menyukaiku." balasnya acuh.

"Lalu bagaimana jika Taehyung tau? Dia akan membunuhmu."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel, ia menjawab. "Aku akan membunuhnya sebelum dia berhasil membunuhku."

Menyisakan pandangan tak percaya dari sahabat karibnya yang juga teman satu grupnya itu.

.

.

V adalah seorang member dari salah satu grup terkenal masa ini, BTS. Ia juga merupakan seorang aktor _rookie_ yang mendapatkan banyak perhatian dengan kemunculannya disalah satu drama.

Banyak yang mengatakan V memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda atau orang menyebutnya 4D. Terkadang ia bersikap dingin dan keren, namun terkadang berubah menjadi ramah dan cute.

Bahkan dengan kepribadiannya yang begitu membingungkan, penggemarnya tetap setia mencintainya. Bagaimanapun V _oppa_ tetap tampan, aku mereka.

"Yah, lihatlah V. _Fans_ mengadakan vote untuk kepribadianmu."

V hanya menatap malas kearah rekannya Hoseok yang begitu menggebu menatap layar ponselnya. Mereka sedang berada dimobil, bersiap melanjutkan _schedule_ mereka.

"Lalu?" tanyanya

Hoseok menatap V dengan pandangan penuh binar. "Lebih banyak _fans_ yang menyukai pribadi _cute_ dan ramahmu." jawabnya heboh.

Jimin yang berada dikursi depan tersedak dengan es _americano_ yang diseruputnya begitu mendengar perkataan Hoseok. Bahkan Jimin sampai terbatuk-batuk karenanya.

"Gila." umpatnya begitu berhasil meredakan tenggorokannya.

Setelahnya kepalanya menoleh kebelakang. Menatap Hoseok dan V bergantian.

"Berapa perbandingannya?" tanyanya

Hoseok mengernyit bingung membuat Jimin mendengus gusar. "Perbandingan vote _fans_. Penyuka sifat dingin dan sifat ramah." imbuhnya

Hoseok mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya. "70 berbanding 30." jawabnya.

Jimin tergelak mendengarnya. Menyisakan Hoseok yang memandangnya tak mengerti. Pandangan Jimin kembali tertuju kearah V sebelum memandang lurus kedepan.

"Bahkan _fans_ tau siapa yang bajingan dan siapa yang tidak." ucapnya pelan.

"Brengsek."

.

.

Taehyung mendengus dalam tidur siangnya begitu mendengar seseorang menekan bel apartemennya serampangan. Ia ingin pura-pura tidak mendengarnya namun suara itu tidak berhenti sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

Kakinya melangkah kesal kedepan pintu apartemennya dan membukanya cepat. Barusaja Taehyung ingin mengumpat pada siapa saja yang mengganggunya, namun umpatan itu kembali ditelannya begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang.

" _Hyung._ " sapanya tercekat.

V menerobos masuk begitu saja meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam mematung didepan pintu. Bukan tanpa alasan, namun ini pertama kalinya V mengunjungi apartemennya. Biasanya kakaknya itu akan memintanya bertemu diluar dibandingkan datang ke apartemen adiknya sendiri.

"Tumben _hyung_ ingin masuk ke apartemenku." ucapnya begitu berada di ruang tengah dimana kakaknya berada.

V menatap sekeliling apartemen milik adiknya sebelum kembali menatap manik yang sama dengan miliknya, namun lebih berbinar dibanding miliknya.

"Dimana kamarmu?" tanyanya dingin.

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum buru-buru menunjukkan letak kamarnya kepada sang kakak, karena V tidak suka menunggu.

"Kamarmu bagus." gumamnya dan dibalas kekehan kekanakan oleh Taehyung.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang milik adiknya. Matanya mulai terpejam saat rasa kantuk menyergapnya.

" _Hyung_ akan menginap disini?"

Kepalanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Matanya kembali terbuka dan langsung menatap tajam mata Taehyung yang berdiri disebelah ranjangnya.

"Seminggu ini aku memiliki jadwal _fansigning_." ucapnya

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali. Sebenarnya tanpa kakaknya beritahu, ia sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu karena Jungkook yang begitu riang saat berhasil mendapatkan kupon untuk menghadiri acara _fansigning_ idolanya.

"Lalu?" Taehyung bertanya pelan.

V mendengus lalu bangkit dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Sedikit mendongak menatap adiknya yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Gantikan aku, bodoh."

.

.

Taehyung mengumpat berkali-kali dalam hatinya. Ingin rasanya ia menolak permintaan saudara kembarnya. Namun begitu pemuda itu mengungkit umur mereka yang walaupun hanya berbeda 2 menit itu, Taehyung tidak bisa mengelak. V benar-benar seorang yang kaku dan penuh tata krama.

"Seharusnya kau menolak saja, Tae."

Taehyung menatap Jimin kalem. Hanya Jimin yang tau jika ia sering menggantikan kakaknya apalagi jika jadwal _fansigning_ seperti saat ini. Lebih tepatnya hanya Jimin yang tau V memiliki saudara kembar.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak jika V _hyung_ yang memintanya." ucapnya pelan.

Jimin menoleh kesekitar, memastikan ruangan ini hanya ada dia dan Taehyung saja. Kemudian menatap kedalam manik kembar Taehyung lalu menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali sebelum meremasnya pelan.

"Hei, jagoan. Aku mengatakan ini karena peduli padamu. Cobalah menolak permintaan kakakmu mulai dari sekarang, sebelum ia melonjak dan meminta sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupmu." jelasnya serius.

Taehyung mengernyit tak mengerti. Namun kepalanya tetap mengangguk patuh membuat Jimin mendengus gusar.

"Hanya ikuti kata-kataku saja, Tae." imbuhnya.

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali bicara. "V _hyung_ tidak mungkin merebut sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupku." ucapnya pelan.

Jimin tersenyum samar. Terkadang ia tidak percaya jika Taehyung dan V adalah saudara kembar karena kepribadian mereka begitu berbeda. Baginya Taehyung begitu polos untuk memiliki kakak sebejat V.

.

.

 _Jangan pergi ke acara fansigning hari ini. Datanglah ke apartemen Taehyung dan bantu aku menghangatkan ranjang._

Jungkook mengernyit menatap pesan yang baru diterimanya dari sang idola. Banyak pertanyaan merayap dalam otaknya. Namun pada akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti kata-kata idolanya, karena Jungkook adalah seorang _fans_ yang penurut.

Ia menekan bel apartemen kekasihnya beberapa kali sebelum seseorang membuka pintunya. Matanya menyipit begitu melihat sosok yang begitu serupa dengan kekasihnya berdiri diambang pintu. Mereka berdua memiliki warna rambut yang sama membuat lebih sulit bagi Jungkook untuk membedakannya.

Namun begitu melihat senyuman yang mengukir diwajah pemuda itu. Jungkook yakin ia adalah orang yang berbeda.

"V _hyung_.." panggilnya pelan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat. "Kau membuatku menunggu." bisiknya dingin sebelum memberikan jilatan sensual pada telinga kiri Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook mendesah keras begitu mereka mencapai kenikmatan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Nafasnya memburu dan tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat yang mengalir.

Tangannya kembali melingkar dileher idolanya yang sedang menghisap bahunya tanpa henti. Jungkook kembali mendesah begitu hembusan nafas panas pemuda itu terasa menggelitik dan membuatnya kembali terangsang.

"Bukankah kau ada jadwal hari ini?" tanyanya pelan.

Sejak tadi hal ini lah yang ingin ditanyakannya. Namun V tidak pernah memberikannya kesempatan untuk bicara dan langsung menyumpalnya dengan berbagai cumbuan yang memabukkan.

V menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap kedua manik kelam yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Ia mengecup bibir Jungkook pelan sebelum menjawab. "Taehyung yang menggantikanku." ucapnya.

Jungkook mengernyit, "Lagi?" tanyanya

V mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya memberi tanda disekujur tubuh _fans_ nya.

"Sepertinya _fans_ ku lebih menyukai Taehyung dibandingkan diriku." gumamnya.

Jungkook membingkai wajah V lalu menariknya hingga mereka kembali berhadapan. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan lalu memberikan kecupan di bibir idolanya.

"Aku lebih menyukaimu." jujurnya.

V mengangkat satu alisnya penuh tanya membuat Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum buru-buru menjawab.

"Mak-maksudku sifatmu tidak buruk juga. Dan aku pikir banyak wanita yang lebih menyukai lelaki dengan sifat dingin karena akan terlihat lebih keren." jelasnya gelagapan.

V terkekeh sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Ia mengerti mengapa Taehyung begitu kepalang mencintai pemuda yang berada dalam kukungannya saat ini. Jungkook memiliki begitu banyak pesona yang tidak bisa ditolak.

Dan V juga tidak bisa menolak pesona Jungkook.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

.

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Judulnya aku ganti karena judul sebelumnya gak bagus wkwkwk lol

Btw aku tekankan sekali lagi, jangan terlalu dianggap serius karakter V disini ya. Ini hanya karanganku jadi gak ada sangkut pautnya sama V alias Kim Taehyung yang asli. wkwk

Jadi kalian berada dikapal yang mana? #VKook or #TaeKook ?

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.08.20_**


	3. Chapter 2: a DATE

Taehyung kembali tersenyum hangat begitu seorang gadis mengangsurkan hadiah kepadanya.

"Terimakasih." ucapnya ramah.

Ia meraih _photobook_ yang dibawa gadis itu dan menandatanginya dibagian foto yang begitu terlihat serupa dengannya. Ia mengajak gadis itu berbicara beberapa menit sebelum _staff_ mengingatkan bahwa waktu mereka habis.

Nafasnya berhembus lelah, namun senyuman kembali diukirnya begitu gadis lain sudah berada dihadapannya. Ia kembali melakukan hal yang sebelumnya dilakukan. Terlihat sederhana, namun begitu melelahkan.

.

.

 **Twisters Relationship**

 **Chapter 2:** **_a_** ** _Date_**

.

.

Hal ini yang paling disukainya. Keluar rumah tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan orang-orang disekitar. Tidak perlu memakai masker atau topi seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

V kembali meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia menguap lebar dibawah sinar matahari pagi. Kedua telinganya tersumpal _earphone_ dan memutarkan musik instrumen piano yang menenangkan. Setelahnya kakinya melangkah ringan menyusuri jalanan kota di pagi hari.

Hari ini V harus mengikuti kelas pagi sesuai jadwal kuliah yang tertera di meja belajar adiknya. Sebenarnya V tidak pernah peduli dengan pendidikan adiknya. Namun kali ini ia memiliki alasan lain untuk pergi ke kampus adiknya.

Selagi Taehyung menggantikan posisinya, ia bisa menggantikan posisi Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ah!" panggilnya begitu melihat figur Jungkook di gerbang universitas.

Jungkook yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda, menoleh lalu melambai kearahnya dengan senyuman yang begitu cantik.

V melangkah dengan cepat mendekati Jungkook lalu memeluk pinggang pemuda itu erat dan memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu dileher pemuda bersurai kelam itu. Jungkook bergerak tak nyaman. Berbisik pelan sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Tumben Taehyung begitu terang-terangan menunjukkan kemesraan kalian."

V segera tersadar akan tindakannya. Kali ini ia harus berpura-pura menjadi Taehyung yang artinya harus mengikuti sikap adiknya itu. Namun pikiran tidak pedulinya lebih menguasai. Maka ia hanya menatap tak acuh kearah pemuda itu lalu menarik Jungkook menjauh.

"Tunggu! Aku harus bicara dengannya."

V tidak peduli. Bahkan saat Jungkook mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam kuat dan orang-orang mulai menatap mereka, V tetap tidak peduli.

Jungkook mendengus kelas. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan mengikuti langkah pemuda keras kepala itu daripada harus menjadi pusat perhatian di lingkungan universitasnya.

"Taehyung bersikap ramah pada siapa saja." bisiknya.

Jungkook mengulum senyum begitu beberapa mahasiswa menyapa mereka. Namun V terlalu malas untuk peduli.

"Hari ini kau ada kelas?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Kita dikelas yang sama." jawabnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengikuti kelas."

Jungkook mengernyit heran. Jika V tidak ingin menggantikan Taehyung lalu untuk apa pemuda itu datang ke universitas di jadwal kelas pagi adiknya.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu."

V menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadap kearah pemuda disebelahnya. "Aku merindukanmu." imbuhnya

Ia memeluk Jungkook erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher pemuda cantik itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam. Matanya sibuk menatap sekitar mereka. Memang keadaan di lorong ini cukup sepi, namun tetap ada beberapa mahasiswa yang lewat dan menatap mereka.

Sesungguhnya Jungkook tidak terbiasa dengan perhatian yang begitu terang-terangan seperti ini. Biasanya Taehyung akan memberikan Jungkook _batas aman_ ketika mereka berada dikampus, karena bagaimanapun Jungkook adalah _ikon_ universitas yang harus menjaga _imag_ enya dengan baik.

Namun bagaimana dengan perlakuan V kali ini?

Walaupun Jungkook tidak suka perlakuan seperti ini, namun jika V yang melakukannya ia akan menyukainya. V adalah idolanya dan mendapatkan perlakuan spesial dari idola adalah impian semua penggemar.

.

.

" _Hyung_.. Bangun _hyung_."

Jungkook berbisik begitu pelan. Kakinya sedari tadi menendang-nendang kaki V yang duduk disebelahnya.

Tadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti kelas pagi, setelah Jungkook membujuk pemuda itu berkali kali karena Dosen yang mengajar adalah Dosen yang begitu disiplin.

Namun begitu mereka memasuki kelas dan Dosen memberikan kuliahnya. V dengan seenaknya tertidur dimana mahasiswa lainnya duduk dengan dada yang terus berpacu cepat.

Sejak awal kuliah dimulai Dosen terus menatap kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya V yang asik tertidur. Bahkan setelah berkali-kali Jungkook berbisik membangunkan, mata pemuda itu tetap enggan terbuka.

"Kim Taehyung!"

V menggeliat pelan begitu lelaki paruh baya itu berteriak disebelahnya. Tubuhnya kembali tegak dan dengan pandangan sayu ia menatap sekitar. Matanya mengerjap pelan begitu seluruh perhatian kelas tertuju padanya.

"Kau tertidur di kelasku."

Kepalanya mendongak menatap lelaki paruh baya yang dilabeli Jungkook sebagai _Dosen Killer_. Nafasnya berhembus pelan.

"Aku mengantuk." jawabnya.

Semua mahasiswa menganga tak percaya. Bahkan Jungkook menatap nanar kearahnya. Jungkook yakin semester depan Taehyung harus kembali bertemu dengan Dosen mematikan ini.

"Kerjakan soal didepan, jika kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, kita akan bertemu di semester depan."

V hanya memasang wajah bosan lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju depan kelas. Tanpa menatap kearah mahasiswa lainpun ia tau, mereka semua pasti menatap penuh ketakutan.

Jungkook berdecak pelan. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya. Berdoa semoga V memiliki otak yang lebih pintar dari Taehyung, karena demi Tuhan, Taehyung sama sekali tidak pintar dalam akademik.

V menatap rentetan soal memusingkan yang tertulis di papan dihadapannya. Bahunya terangkat ringan lalu mulai menorehkan jawabannya. Begitu selesai ia melempar _spidol_ yang digunakannya serampangan lalu kembali melangkah ke mejanya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Semua mahasiswa terdiam menunggu keputusan dosen mereka. Walau ini ancaman untuk Taehyung, namun seluruh kelas merasakan sensasinya. Lelaki paruh baya itu menatap tak suka kearah V yang memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya.

Jungkook ternganga, begitupun yang lainnya. Jika dosen itu tidak mengatakan sepatah kata ' _Tidak Lulus'_ itu artinya jawaban yang tertulis benar.

Seluruh kelas tak menyangka Taehyung yang terlihat tidak pandai bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaan serumit itu. Sementara Jungkook tak menyangka V yang serampangan ternyata memiliki otak yang begitu jenius.

.

.

"Tapi kau memang jenius, _hyung_."

Jungkook tak henti-hentinya memuji. Sejak kelas selesai dan seluruh kelas mulai memuji V yang begitu jenius menjawab pertanyaan sulit, hingga mereka berada di tempat makan Jungkook tak juga berhenti.

V tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Jungkook pelan. Tangan kirinya merangkul bahu Jungkook sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk erat pinggang pemuda Jeon.

"Makan dulu, _hyung_."

Jungkook mencoba melepaskan tangan pemuda itu, namun tidak berhasil. Tempat makan ini cukup ramai dan orang-orang mulai memandangi mereka membuat Jungkook merasa tidak nyaman. Namun V terlalu keras kepala untuk peduli.

Pemuda Kim justru mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jungkook dan berbisik pelan, "Aku ingin memakanmu." sebelum menjilat sensual daun telinganya.

Jungkook mendecak kesal, "Biarkan aku mengisi tenaga dulu."

V menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan lalu melepaskan kukungannya pada Jungkook.

"Makanlah yang banyak, sayang. Kita akan menghabiskan malam yang panjang hari ini."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Bisakah kita berkencan keluar dibandingkan didalam rumah?" tanyanya.

V menggeleng, "Ranjang adalah tempat terbaik untuk berkencan." ucapnya.

Jungkook mendelik kesal. Pemuda disebelahnya tidak pernah bisa menyaring kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Begitu vulgar.

"Setidaknya tidak bisakah kita pergi ke taman hiburan? Kau jarang mendapatkan waktu seperti ini."

Jungkook menatap penuh harap kearah lelaki yang dicintainya. Matanya membulat lucu dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

V mendengus kesal, "Baiklah, kau menang. Nanti malam aku tidak akan berhenti walaupun kau menangis darah."

Jungkook memekik senang. Ia memeluk erat pemuda disebelahnya, tidak mempedulikan ancaman 'tangis darah' yang terucap dari bibir pemuda itu.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan, mereka memutuskan pergi ke taman hiburan seperti yang diinginkan Jungkook. Berkencan seperti pasangan lainnya yang mereka jumpai disana.

Menikmati seluruh wahana, membeli permen kapas, bahkan V memberikan Jungkook sebuah boneka hadiah dari permainan yang dimenangkan pemuda itu.

Tanpa disadari sang surya telah berganti menjadi rembulan. Mereka begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka sehingga waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Kini mereka telah berada di apartemen Taehyung dengan wajah kelelahan yang penuh kebahagiaan.

"Ingat kencan kita belum selesai."

Jungkook berdecak kesal. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik kekasihnya. "Terserahmu." jawabnya.

V tersenyum penuh arti lalu menyelipkan kedua tangannya diantara leher dan perpotongan lutut Jungkook. Menggendong pemuda itu ala _bridal style_ yang membuat Jungkook memekik terkejut.

"Ayo mandi bersama."

.

.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik V. Ia menguap lebar lalu matanya mengerjap pelan begitu rasa kantuk mulai menerjangnya.

Hari ini acara _fansigning_ terakhir yang harus diikutinya, dan menjadi hari yang cukup melelahkan. Ditambah dengan rasa rindunya pada kekasihnya yang seminggu ini tidak dijumpainya. Walaupun mereka beberapa kali berbicara via _videocall_ , tetap saja tidak cukup menghapus kerinduannya terhadap kelincinya.

 ** _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_**

Taehyung terus menatap layar ponsel, menunggu pesan balasan dari kekasihnya. Namun setelah 10 menit berselang, Jungkook tak juga membalas pesannya.

Taehyung mendengus lalu meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan sebelum memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya. Mungkin dengan mandi air hangat akan membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih segar.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk mandi, Taehyung merasa lelahnya sedikit berkurang. Ia kembali memeriksa ponselnya dan tidak ada satu pesanpun dari Jungkook.

"Dia kemana sebenarnya." gumamnya frustasi.

Ia menoleh menatap kearah Jimin yang sudah terlelap di ranjangnya. Taehyung tersenyum samar sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi setelah mengambil _hoodie_ merahnya.

.

.

Taehyung melangkah ringan menikmati udara malam yang cukup bersahabat. Akhirnya ia berhasil kabur dari dorm setelah mengendap-endap seperti maling.

Selama seminggu ini, Jimin terus mengingatkannya agar Taehyung tidak keluar sembarangan. Karena bagaimanapun ia sekarang menjadi sosok V yang begitu terkenal. Namun besok mereka akan kembali bertukar posisi, jadi tidak akan masalah jika ia keluar dan pergi menemui Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap sekelilingnya. Perlahan ia menaikkan tudung _hoodie_ nya begitu menyadari pandangan menyelidik orang-orang disekitarnya.

 _Sial._

Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya. Berkali-kali merutuki kakaknya yang hanya memiliki pakaian ber _merk_ dan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemennya sebelum menemui Jungkook. Taehyung pikir ia harus mengganti pakaiannya agar terlihat lebih seperti orang biasa dibandingkan idol yang menyamar.

.

.

Jimin menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Matanya terbuka dan menatap sekitar dengan pandangan sayu. Namun mata sipitnya membelalak lebar begitu melihat ranjang V yang kosong.

Tubuhnya segera bangkit walau jiwanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Ia melangkah tergesa memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan di dorm mereka. Mencoba mencari sosok Taehyung, namun Nihil.

Jimin lantas mendecak kesal. Ia yakin Taehyung pasti sedang berkeliaran diluar sana seperti orang idiot. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu mengutuk, mengumpat karena sikap bodoh Taehyung.

Ia segera mengambil ponsel di nakasnya, mencoba menghubungi Taehyung dan membujuknya untuk segera pulang. Bagaimanapun Taehyung sedang menggantikan seorang idol terkenal, salah sedikit saja sebuah _headline_ berita bisa menghancurkan karir V.

 _"Aku hanya ingin menemui V hyung._ "

Suara Taehyung menyambar begitu saja seolah mengetahui alasan mengapa Jimin menghubunginya.

Jimin berdecak, "Bajingan tengik! Kau seharusnya mengajakku. Bahaya jika kau pergi sendirian bodoh." umpatnya.

Taehyung terkekeh. _"Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan tadi, hyung_."

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. Taehyung itu anak yang begitu merepotkan.

"Jadi kau dimana sekarang?"

 _"Aku hampir sampai di apartemenku. Lagipula besok V hyung akan kembali, jadi tidak masalah jika aku kembali ke apartemen malam ini, kan?"_

Jimin berdehem samar. Namun beberapa detik berikutnya tubuhnya menegang. Ia memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat pesan _chat_ nya dengan V beberapa jam yang lalu.

 ** _Aku ingin memanaskan ranjang dengan penggemarku._**

Pupilnya membola begitu menyadari bagaimana situasi saat ini. Jimin memekik keras membuat Taehyung sedikit terperanjat.

 _"Ada apa, hyung?"_

"T-Tae. Kau tunggu _hyung_ disana, oke? Aku juga ingin menemui V, jadi kita pergi bersama. Diamlah disana sampai _hyung_ datang, oke." ucapnya gugup.

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana. _"Kau kan sudah tau dimana apartemenku, hyung. Aku akan masuk lebih dulu dan akan menunggumu didalam. Disini sangat dingin_."

Setelahnya sambungan mereka terputus membuat jiwa Jimin terasa lenyap begitu saja. Jantungnya berdebar, dengan tangan yang gemetar gugup ia kembali memainkan jarinya diatas layar ponselnya sebelum mendekatkannya ke telinga.

 _"Sudah kukatakan jangan menggangguku, breng-."_

"Taehyung!"

Pekikan Jimin membuat V terdiam. Pemuda itu menunggu Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Taehyung menuju kesana. Dia hampir sampai, V." ucapnya lantang.

Kemudian sambungan mereka terputus begitu V mengumpat kesal beberapa kali.

Jimin terdiam. Pikirannya begitu kacau dan membuatnya gelisah. Ia tidak tau apakah yang dilakukannya benar atau justru salah. Jimin hanya tidak ingin melukai kedua belah pihak. Jimin hanya tidak ingin melihat pertengkaran saudara.

Pemuda besurai oranye itu mendecak kesal. Tangannya naik meremat surainya frustasi. Ia tidak bisa hanya duduk diam seperti ini. Jimin menjadi khawatir tanpa sebab.

.

.

Taehyung bersiul sengau. Mendongak menatap rembulan yang seolah mengejeknya. Kemudian kepalanya kembali tertunduk menatap kerikil kecil dibawah kakinya sebelum menendang-nendangnya pelan.

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada dirinya sendiri begitu angin dingin kembali berhembus membekukan tubuhnya. Punggungnya yang sedaritadi bersandar pada tiang penjaga seolah mati rasa karena dingin beton yang merasuk hingga tulangnya.

"Taehyung-ah."

Kepalanya menoleh begitu seseorang menyerukan namanya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis begitu melihat figur yang dicintainya. Tangan Taehyung membentang begitu pemuda itu melangkah mendekatinya lalu mendekap erat tubuh mungil pemuda dengan netra sekelam malam itu.

Taehyung tergugu. Wajahnya membenam pada ceruk leher pemuda dicintainya. Menghirup dalam aroma yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya pelan sebelum mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Tae."

Kalimat itu tanpa terasa membuat hati Taehyung teriris. Ia semakin mengusakkan wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher kekasihnya. Mengabaikan aroma asing yang bercampur dalam aroma tubuh Jungkook.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Jungkook-ah."

.

.

V menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang miliknya dengan Jimin yang berdiri dan menatapnya sengit.

"Hentikan semua ini, V. Jika Taehyung tau kalian bisa bertengkar hebat. Aku tidak akan bisa memihak salah satunya."

V berdesis. Ia menatap sahabat karibnya kesal. "Kau seharusnya tidak mengijinkannya keluar."

Jimin melipat tangannya didepan dada lalu memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau pikir aku ibu kalian yang harus menjaga selama 24 jam." ucapnya marah.

"Beruntung aku bisa mengeluarkan Jungkook dari sana sebelum Taehyung datang."

Jimin mengerjap pelan. "Kau bilang apa? Kau bisa mengeluarkan Jungkook dari apartemen sebelum Taehyung datang?"

V mengangguk samar membuat Jimin mengernyit. "Bagaimana bisa? Aku yakin saat berbicara di telfon dengan Taehyung tadi, ia sedang berada di dalam _lif_ _t_ karena suaranya menggema. Bagaimana bisa kau membawanya keluar?"

V bangkit dari tidurnya dengan cepat. Ia menatap Jimin mencoba mencari kebohongan disana. "Benarkah?"

Jimin mengangguk tegas. "Aku yakin itu. Makanya aku menghubungimu seperti orang kesetanan." jelasnya.

V terdiam mencoba mencerna semua kalimat yang dilontarkan Jimin. Pemuda itu mencoba menghitung waktu yang dihabiskan dari _lift_ sampai pada pintu apartemen adiknya. Hanya sekitar 2 menit. Dan waktu 2 menit itu habis karena Jimin yang menghubunginya. Maka menurut logikanya,

"Antara Taehyung sebelumnya masuk ke apartemen dan melihat semuanya tanpa aku sadari atau ..."

V kembali menatap Jimin resah. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. "... Dia memang sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal?"

Jimin menatap nanar pemuda dihadapannya. Kepalanya menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, aku yakin Taehyung tidak mengetahui apapun. Dan soal dia melihatmu tanpa kau sadari aku tidak yakin. Tapi seharusnya dia marah saat mengetahui kakaknya memiliki hubungan dengan kekasihnya sendiri."

V mengangguk setuju dengan penjelasan temannya. Bagaimanapun jika Taehyung mengetahuinya, lelaki itu pasti melabraknya dan marah. Jadi kesimpulannya, Taehyung belum mengetahui apapun.

.

.

Mereka melangkah bersisian dengan tangan yang saling bertaut erat. Jungkook kembali menoleh untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya dari samping. Sebenarnya ia merasa gugup sejak tadi, Jungkook takut Taehyung mengetahui semuanya.

"Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung hanya berdehem pelan. Jungkook membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan diikuti oleh kekasihnya. Taehyung berbalik menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Hanya sedikit kelelahan tapi aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lega lalu memeluk lengan Taehyung erat sebelum kembali melangkah.

"Ayo makan! Aku sangat lapar." rengeknya.

Taehyung tersenyum gemas lalu mengacak helai kekasihnya asal hingga pemuda Jeon menggerutu kesal. Setelahnya suara tawa Taehyung memenuhi setiap langkah mereka.

.

.

Taehyung mengulum senyum lalu membersihkan sudut bibir Jungkook yang terkena bumbu makanannya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Jungkook mengerjap polos lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Makanlah perlahan, sayang."

Bibir Jungkook mengerucut lucu. Membuat Taehyung tersenyum gemas.

"Makanlah, Tae. Sebelum aku mengambil bagianmu." ancamnya.

Taehyung terkekeh lalu mulai memakan makanannya sambil sesekali menatap kekasih cantiknya yang makan begitu lahap.

"V _hyung_."

Sumpit yang dipegang Jungkook terhenti begitu mendengar Taehyung menggumamkan nama saudaranya. Ia menaruh kembali sumpitnya lalu menatap Taehyung yang sedang menunduk sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

Jungkook tidak berani mengucapkan apapun. Ia hanya diam menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya dan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap tepat di bola mata kekasihnya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis. Nafasnya berhembus pelan sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Jungkook kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menang melawannya. Jadi aku harap tidak ada alasan yang membuat kami bertarung."

.

.

 ** _Member dari salah satu boygroup terkenal BTS, V Kim terlihat sedang berkencan dengan seorang lelaki biasa di sebuah restoran ternama._**

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Ha-hai,

Maaf baru bawa lanjutannya:(

Aku mau minta maaf dulu nih karena setelah ini bakal agak ngaret update ffnya. Aku kerja _plus_ kuliah dan sekarang lagi sibuknya sama urusan kampus karena mau kkn jadi pasti bakal sulit nyari waktu buat ngetik ffnya. Manalagi aku harus ringkas buku 5 bab per minggu dan harus tulis tangan, sumpah rasanya ingin membunuh tu dosen:(

Karena ini lagi long weekend jadi aku sempet"in bikin lanjutannya. Mohon dimaklumi ya.

Btw, aku lagi pengen"nya balesin review kalian jadi maaf kalau ada pm mengganggu dariku hehe

Jangan lupa reviewnyaaa

Dan jangan lupa juga baca ff hasil kolaborasiku sama author **_RainKim_** di userid: **_Winter Sunshines_**. Kita akan post hasil ff kolaborasi kita disana. Jadi mohon dukungannya.

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.09.02_**


	4. Chapter 3: TO YOU

Wajahnya tersentak kesamping. Telinganya berdengung dan rasa panas menjalar dipipinya. Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu nampak terkejut namun mencoba menahan diri mereka. Situasi saat ini cukup sulit membuat mereka harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, V?"

Lelaki paruh baya dihadapannya membentak keras. Setelah tamparan yang diterimanya tadi, V hanya bergeming pada posisinya.

"Kau tau, karirmu bisa hancur hanya karena rumor seperti itu. Sekarang katakan itu benar kau atau bukan?"

Jimin yang duduk disalah satu kursi bergerak gelisah. Disini hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kebenarannya.

Kemarin Taehyung pergi makan dengan Jungkook dan wartawan mengira itu adalah V karena pakaian dan wajah mereka yang begitu mirip.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa harus menyelamatkan sahabat karibnya. Jimin merasa ia harus mengatakan ini demi karir V.

Maka ia berdiri cepat. Menyentakkan kursinya hingga berderit keras dan mengalihkan seluruh perhatian diruangan itu. Barusaja Jimin ingin mengungkapkan kebenarannya, V lebih dulu berucap lantang yang membuatnya kembali mendapat tamparan telak dipipinya.

"Ya, itu memang aku."

.

.

 ** _Twisters Relationship_**

 **Chapter 2: _To You_**

.

.

Taehyung berdiri dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Tangannya mengepal kuat dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia mencoba menahan dirinya dan menerima semuanya, meski hatinya kembali terasa terkoyak.

"Kau seharusnya berhati-hati. Wajahmu begitu mirip dengan _hyung_ mu, bagaimana bisa kau keluar dengan pakaiannya? Kau tau impian _hyung_ mu menjadi seorang bintang. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala sekali."

Taehyung kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Mencoba menerima seluruh cercaan yang ditujukan padanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, ia takut jika membuka mulutnya akan melukai wanita paruh baya yang begitu dicintainya.

"Dengarkan, _eomma_ kali ini saja. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaan _hyung_ mu sekarang. Dia pasti sangat _stress_ memikirkan masalah ini. Seharusnya kau berhati-hati saat pergi berkencan dengan Jungkook."

Taehyung tetap terdiam. Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, menatap sosok yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecut.

"V _hyung_ bisa mengatakan kalau itu bukan dirinya." ucapnya pelan.

"Kalian begitu mirip. Bagaimana bisa dia menyangkalnya." Ibunya mengerang frustasi membuat Taehyung tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit hatinya.

Ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari luka yang ditorehkan kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu katakan saja jika V _hyung_ memiliki saudara kembar. Katakan jika itu saudaranya. Lagipula untuk apa menyembunyikan hubungan kami, jika pada akhirnya akan menyulitkanmu."

Taehyung menatap nanar kearah ibunya. Dadanya naik-turun setelah ia meluapkan emosinya. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia merasa menyesal telah bicara dengan nada tinggi pada ibunya.

Kepalanya kembali tertunduk. "Maafkan aku." lirihnya.

Ibunya terdengar mendecak pelan. "Kau tidak memiliki apapun untuk dibanggakan. Jadi jika media tau kau adalah saudaranya, itu akan lebih menyulitkan karirnya."

Taehyung terhenyak. Ia kembali menatap sosok ibunya. Mencoba mencari sedikit saja rasa bersalah dalam pupil mata wanita itu. Namun hanya amarah yang ditemukannya.

"Ini terakhir kalinya _eomma_ mendengar kau membuat karir _hyung_ mu goyah. _Eomma_ tidak mau kau membuat masalah lain lagi nanti."

Setelahnya wanita paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkannya dalam keheningan. Tangannya terkepal kuat mencoba menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

"Oh ayolah, Tae. Jangan menangis." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat saat air yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya hampir tumpah. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali mencoba kembali menelan airmatanya.

.

.

"Gila! Gila! Gila! Kau benar-benar gila."

V hanya mengangkat bahunya menanggapi ocehan tak berujung dari sahabat bantetnya. Sebenarnya telinganya sudah cukup lelah mendengar suara memekakan Jimin, namun jika ia menyela Jimin pasti akan mengoceh lebih lama.

"Seharusnya kau jujur saja, V." Jimin mengerang. "Kau hanya perlu mengatakan itu saudara kembarmu." imbuhnya.

V hanya menatap tanpa minat kearah Jimin lalu merebahkan dirinya diranjang miliknya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar, menerawang seluruh kejadian yang barusaja terjadi padanya.

"Taehyung bukan orang yang ceroboh..." bisiknya pelan. "Jika sampai melakukan ini, aku yakin dia memiliki alasannya sendiri."

Jimin mengatupkan bibirnya. Mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali berucap. "Memiliki alasan untuk apa?"

V menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Alasan untuk membuat karirku goyah." gumamnya.

Jimin membelalak terkejut. Buru-buru ia menyela pemikiran temannya itu. "Tidak mungkin. Taehyung bukan orang seperti itu." belanya.

V beralih menatap Jimin tajam. Ia menggeritkan gerahamnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan _'orang seperti itu'_?"

"Dia tidak sepertimu, V. Taehyung bukan seorang yang akan mengalahkan orang lain dengan cara seperti itu."

V tertawa hambar. Meski ada sedikit rasa sakit saat mendengar penjelasan Jimin, namun ia tetap menapiknya.

"Kau tau apa yang aku benci dari Taehyung?"

Satu alisnya terangkat. Menunggu V melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku benci karena dia begitu mudah menarik simpati orang lain. Bahkan tanpa melakukan apapun."

.

.

 _"Kenapa V hyung harus sekolah di amerika?"_ _Taehyung kecil bertanya pelan kepada wanita paruh baya disampingnya. Nenek yang menjaganya sejak ia terlahir ke dunia._

 _Wanita itu menatapnya dalam. "V hyung harus menjadi kuat untuk melindungi Taetae. Makanya dia harus pergi ke amerika."_

 _Taehyung kecil mengangguk pelan walau air matanya masih tetap mengalir. Sang nenek tersenyum, ia mengusap pipi basah cucunya dengan ibu jarinya._

 _"Sekarang Taetae tidur dengan V hyung karena besok saat V hyung pergi Taetae akan tidur sendirian. Taetae pasti akan menyesal jika masih marah dengan V hyung sekarang."_

 _Taehyung melipat bibirnya kedalam. Masih mempertahankan egonya. Neneknya kembali tersenyum._

 _"Taetae hanya memiliki V hyung. Jadi Taetae harus mengalah karena V hyung sudah menjaga Taetae. Adil kan?"_

 _Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Menimang-nimang segala ucapan neneknya. Lalu setelahnya ia mengangguk lucu. Mengecup pipi sang nenek sebelum berlari tergesa menuju kamarnya dan kakaknya._

 _Taehyung membuka pintu kamar mereka perlahan. Kakinya melangkah berjinjit mencoba tidak membuat suara apapun agar tidak membangunkan kakaknya._

 _Ia merangkak naik ke ranjang mereka berdua. Lalu berbaring menghadap punggung kakaknya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil sebelum melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh kakaknya._

 _Dahi Taehyung mengernyit begitu merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh V. Ia kembali bangkit, dan menyentuh dahi sang kakak menggunakan telapak tangannya. Mengikuti cara yang biasa dilakukan neneknya._

 _Panas._

 _Suhu tubuh V sangat panas membuat Taehyung berinisiatif untuk kembali turun dari ranjang dan mengambil beberapa selimut dengan susah payah lalu menyampirkannya pada tubuh sang kakak._

 _Bibirnya mengulas senyum. Merasa tidak sia-sia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik neneknya saat ia jatuh sakit. Setelahnya Taehyung kembali berbaring di sebelah V, berharap kakaknya akan segera sembuh._

 _Namun seluruh harapannya sirna, saat melihat orangtuanya yang panik bukan main di jam 3 pagi._

 _Taehyung membuka matanya dan samar-samar melihat kakaknya yang digendong ayahnya lalu pergi tergesa dengan sang ibu. Ia mengucek matanya pelan, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat itu._

 _Saat Taehyung kembali terbangun dipagi harinya, neneknya dengan segera menyuruhnya mandi dan mengajaknya pergi. Taehyung tidak tau mereka pergi kemana sampai ia melihat gedung rumah sakit yang besar._ _Disana ia mengetahui semuanya. V sedang sakit dan orangtua mereka terlihat begitu khawatir._

 _Taehyung menatap dalam diam. Ada sedikit rasa iri membesit dalam hatinya. Karena selama 6 tahun ia hidup, tidak pernah sekalipun orangtuanya merawatnya saat sakit._

 _Begitu ia terlahir di dunia, neneknya mengatakan V sakit karena melindunginya didalam perut sang ibu. Maka kakaknya harus dibawa jauh oleh orang tuanya untuk pengobatan. Setelah setahun lalu mereka bertemu. Mereka akan kembali dipisahkan karena kakaknya harus pergi ke amerika bersama orangtua mereka._

 _Taehyung melangkah pelan mendekati ibunya. Ia meraih tangan ibunya dengan jemari kecilnya. Taehyung ingin menghibur ibunya agar tidak sedih. Namun yang didapatkannya malah sebuah tepisan halus dan suara menyakitkan sang ibu._

 _"Mainlah dengan nenek. Eomma harus menjaga hyungmu."_

.

.

"Tuan Muda, makan siang anda sudah siap."

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya. Nafasnya berhembus pelan. "Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi." ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Pandangannya kembali mengarah pada langit-langit kamarnya dirumah orangtua mereka. Bibirnya mengukirkan senyum tipis. "Nenek, aku merindukanmu." ucapnya parau.

Taehyung kembali menatap pintu yang tertutup begitu suara ketukan kembali terdengar. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu mendengus kesal. "Aku akan kelua-"

Tenggorokannya tercekat begitu melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan figur pemuda yang begitu mirip dengannya.

Kakaknya melangkah mendekat setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar Taehyung. V berdiri tepat dihadapannya, membuat Taehyung sedikit mendongak menatap sang kakak.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

V mendecak. "Aku harus membicarakan tentang sikapmu kemarin."

Taehyung mendengus. Sesungguhnya ia lelah mendengar semua ini. Ia hanya ingin tertidur dan melupakan semuanya.

"Aku tau ini salahku. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun. Aku mengerti dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membereskan masalah ini." jelasnya frustasi.

" _Hey_! Bocah. Aku belum mengatakan apapun."

Taehyung menutup bibirnya rapat. V adalah orang yang tidak suka disela.

V tersenyum tipis membuat Taehyung terkejut bukan main. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sang kakak tersenyum begitu tulus padanya.

"Kau ingin bertarung denganku?"

Taehyung mengerjap cepat lalu buru-buru menggeleng. "Ti-tidak, _hyung._ "

"Aku menyukai Jungkookmu."

Taehyung kembali menggeleng. Mencoba menghetikan seluruh perkataan kakaknya. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit. Membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Jika aku menang, berikan Jungkook padaku. Jika kalah aku akan mengakuimu dan berhenti mengganggu kekasihmu."

Taehyung tetap menggeleng. Meski sang kakak sudah mengumandangkan peperangan, Taehyung tetap tidak ingin melakukannya. Taehyung tidak mau menyakiti sang kakak.

.

.

Malam ini V sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Setelah rapat mendadak di _agency_ nya pagi tadi lalu berbicara dengan Taehyung membuatnya lelah, namun matanya enggan memejam.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mengingat kembali apa yang sudah ia lakukan hari ini. Apakah ia melakukan hal yang benar?

Nafasnya berhembus pelan. Pemuda Kim itu beranjak dari ranjangnya, memutuskan keluar untuk menghirup udara malam. Mungkin itu akan menjernihkan pikirannya.

Begitu V keluar dari kamarnya, indera penciumannya langsung disambut oleh aroma masakan. Memang, V memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah orangtuanya _pasca_ keputusan _agency_ untuk menghentikan sementara seluruh jadwalnya. Bahunya terangkat pelan lalu melangkah ke dapur.

" _Eomma_?" Panggilnya begitu melihat figur ibunya yang sedang berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur.

Sang Ibu menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "Kemarilah sayang. _Eomma_ membuat masakan kesukaanmu."

V mendekat, menengokkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat masakan yang dibuat ibunya. Sup rumput laut.

Ia menatap ibunya yang tersenyum kearahnya. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku lapar." gumamnya lalu menuju meja makan dan duduk bersiap untuk menyantap masakan ibunya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu dengan cepat menyiapkan semua makanan yang telah dibuatnya. Menyusunnya dimeja makan dan duduk berhadapan dengan putranya.

" _Appa_ tidak pulang lagi?"

Ibunya menggeleng, "Dia harus ke Busan pagi tadi."

V hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Lalu mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai memakan masakan ibunya.

"Bagaimana? _Eomma_ sudah lama tidak memasak, jadi mungkin rasany-"

"Enak." V mengangkat wajahnya menatap Ibunya. "Ini sangat enak." gumamnya membuat seulas senyum lega mengukir di wajah ibunya.

"Makanlah yang banyak."

V memakan perlahan makan malamnya ditemani sang Ibu yang sesekali menatapnya dengan senyuman.

" _Eomma_ tidak menghubungi Taehyung untuk makan bersama?" tanyanya perlahan.

"Kau ingin makan dengan Taehyung?"

V mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Kenapa tidak."

Ibunya mengangguk lalu buru-buru mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Taehyung. Dan tak lama berselang suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka. Taehyung datang dengan pakaian biasanya.

"Duduklah, makan dengan _hyung_ mu."

Taehyung menatap ibunya dalam diam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum duduk dikursi sebelah kakaknya.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali setelah melihat hidangan didepan matanya. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat makanan sebanyak ini. Terakhir kali saat ia berumur 6 tahun.

" _Eomma_ yang memasaknya?"

Ibunya mengangguk dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya. "Demi _hyung_ mu."

Taehyung tertohok. Ia menatap pemuda disebelahnya yang makan dalam diam. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu kembali menatap sang Ibu.

"Tapi _eomma,_ V _hyun-_ "

"Cepat habiskan makananmu."

Taehyung menutup rapat bibirnya begitu mendengar suara dingin kakaknya. Menatap nanar pemuda yang begitu menikmati makanannya. Pandangannya teralih pada sup rumput laut dihadapannya. Ada perasaan bersalah menjalar dalam hatinya.

Bukan karena Taehyung tidak menyukai sup rumput laut, justru dia benar-benar menyukai masakan itu. Yang menjadi masalah adalah V yang makan begitu tenang.

Padahal kakaknya alergi rumput laut.

.

.

Taehyung memijat tengkuk kakaknya yang belum juga berhenti memuntahkan isi perutnya. Setelah acara makan malam tadi, V dengan cepat pergi ke kamarnya dengan alasan sudah mengantuk. Namun Taehyung tau, alergi kakaknya pasti sudah bereaksi.

"Lagipula untuk apa kau memaksakan diri memakannya jika sudah tau kau alergi, _hyung_."

Taehyung mendesah pelan. Sedikit tidak tega melihat kakaknya yang begitu kesakitan. Ia kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung kakaknya hingga seluruh makanan pemuda itu kembali dimuntahkan.

"Kau gila." ucapnya begitu V berhenti muntah dan beralih ke _wastafel_ untuk membasuh bibirnya.

"Seharusnya kau ingatkan _eomma_ jika kau alergi."

V mengepalkan tangannya diatas _wastafel_. Ia menatap pantulan adiknya melalui cermin dihadapan mereka.

"Aku tinggal selama hidupku bersama _eomma_ dan _appa_. Bahkan membuang seluruh masa kanak-kanakku demi mewujudkan mimpi _eomma_ , karena aku adalah anak tertua. Tapi setelah semua berlalu _eomma_ tetap mengingat makanan kesukaanmu dan menganggap itu adalah kesukaanku. Padahal _eomma_ tidak pernah memasak untukmu."

Ia terkekeh pelan. "Bukankah sangat lucu?" imbuhnya.

Taehyung tertegun. Mata tajam mereka saling bertatapan melalui cermin. Ia dapat melihat setitik luka dalam pancaran mata sang kakak.

"Aku tau kau iri karena aku bisa tumbuh dengan orangtua kita sedangkan kau harus menghabiskan hidupmu bersama nenek. Tapi menurutmu apakah menyenangkan saat kau tinggal bersama seseorang, namun mereka justru mengingat semua kebiasaan saudaramu dibanding dirimu?"

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak mau terpancing emosi. Ia tidak mau memulai keributan dengan kakaknya.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakannya sejak awal jika kau alergi rumput laut, _hyung_."

V tersenyum kecut. "Selalu. Setiap _eomma_ membuatkan sup rumput laut aku selalu mengatakannya. Tapi dia selalu lupa dan membuatku lelah untuk bicara. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura sampai saat ini."

Taehyung menunduk dalam. "Tapi _eomma_ selalu memberikan pujian padamu." gumamnya.

"Kau selalu mendapatkan posisi terbaik di kelas. Kau jenius dan terkenal. _Eomma_ bahkan selalu mengatakan aku hanya akan mengganggu karirmu."

V menoleh menatap Taehyung yang menunduk dalam. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah merayap dalam hatinya. Ia menggigit bibir dalamnya lalu menepuk puncak kepala adiknya.

" _Mianhae._ "

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap V tepat dimatanya. Ia takut jika salah dengar karena V tidak pernah mengatakan kata itu sebelumnya. Biasanya Taehyung yang akan mengalah.

"Apa yang kau bilang, _hyung_?"

V mendengus. "Cepat pergi dari kamarku."

Taehyung mengerjap tak paham membuat V mendecak kesal. "Aku bilang cepat pergi dari kamarku, Bocah!"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat lalu melangkah terburu keluar kamar kakaknya sebelum pemuda itu murka.

.

.

Taehyung menatap kosong lapangan basket di universitasnya. Tidak memperdulikan anggota timnya yang sibuk berlatih. Bahkan saat latihan berakhir, Taehyung tetap bergeming pada posisinya.

"Ada masalah?"

Yoongi sang ketua basket datang menghampirinya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu duduk disebelahnya dengan bola basket ditangannya. Ia memainkan bola itu sesekali, memantulkannya pelan ke tanah lalu menangkapnya, melakukannya berulang kali.

"Kakakmu lagi?"

Yoongi salah satu orang yang mengetahui tentang V. Itupun karena ketidak sengajaan. Lagipula menyembunyikan sesuatu dari pemuda itu tidak akan berhasil, karena Yoongi pasti akan mengetahuinya.

"Kemarin dia menghadiri kelas dan membuat rekor."

Taehyung menoleh cepat. Ia menatap Yoongi meminta pemuda itu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Yoongi menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali memainkan bola basketnya.

Yoongi mendengus pelan lalu menjelaskan semua yang dilihatnya kemarin. Dia berada dikelas yang sama dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung, jadi Yoongi benar-benar menjadi saksi atas kehebohan yang terjadi kemarin.

Taehyung tertegun, "Sungguh?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Begitulah. Setidaknya dia tidak membuatmu bertemu dengan dosen itu semester depan."

Taehyung mendesah lega. Namun setelahnya Yoongi kembali bicara. "Kemarin aku melihat kakakmu memeluk Jungkook."

Taehyung kembali menatap Yoongi terkejut. Pemuda Min mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Aku pikir kalian menyukai orang yang sama. Itu masalahnya?"

Taehyung terdiam. Bingung harus mengatakan semuanya pada Yoongi atau tidak. Namun ia tidak tau harus menceritakan semuanya kepada siapa.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Tanyalah."

Taehyung menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya.

"V _hyung_ menyukai Jungkook. Dia ingin kita bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas mendapatkan Jungkook. Kali ini aku tidak ingin mengalah lagi.." Nafasnya berhembus pelan. "Tapi aku tidak mau menyakiti V _hyung_." bisiknya.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda disebelahnya pelan. "Itu memang pilihan yang sulit, Tae. Tapi jika kau mengalah begitu saja, V akan merasa terluka. Kalian lelaki dewasa, pertarungan kecil bukanlah sebuah masalah serius."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Tapi aku takut kehilangan V _hyung_ jika aku melawan.." Matanya terasa memanas begitu kenangan buruk dimasa lalu kembali menghantuinya. "Dulu saat aku melawannya, aku hampir kehilangan V _hyung_ untuk selamanya. Aku takut kali ini benar-benar kehilangannya. Aku hanya memilikinya."

Yoongi adalah orang yang dingin namun mendengar penuturan bercelah dari lelaki yang lebih muda darinya membuat matanya memanas. Yoongi benar-benar tau seberapa besar rasa kasih sayang Taehyung kepada kakaknya.

Dulu, saat Yoongi melihat Taehyung yang selalu mengalah setiap pertengkaran antara saudara itu membuatnya muak. Yoongi memaksa Taehyung untuk sekali saja menghantam rahang lelaki yang menjadi saudara kembarnya, namun Taehyung menolak.

Akhirnya Taehyung menceritakan semuanya. V mengidap suatu penyakit sejak lahir. Seharusnya mereka berdua mengidap penyakit itu karena berada dirahim yang sama, namun hanya V yang menerimanya. Ditambah dengan posisi mereka saat dalam rahim yang hampir mengancam nyawa V, karena berada diposisi perut bawah dan menahan seluruh beban tubuh sang adik. V memiliki tubuh yang begitu lemah dan menyisakan tubuh yang begitu sehat untuk Taehyung.

Jadi bagaimana bisa Taehyung menjadi begitu tega dengan sang kakak setelah banyak hal yang telah dikorbankan V untuknya?

.

.

Taehyung melangkah cepat ditengah kerumunan gadis yang sibuk berteriak histeris begitu melihat penampilan BTS diatas panggung. Tidak ada V disana maka dari itu barisan para gadis tidak begitu membludak.

Taehyung kembali menatap diam-diam satu persatu gadis disana. Bagaimanapun ia harus menemukan gadis itu. Taehyung harus menangkap gadis itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba kembali mengingat bagaimana rupa gadis yang ditemuinya kemarin malam.

 _Flasback:_

 _Taehyung sedang sibuk berbicara di telfon dengan Jimin saat berada di dalam lift. Setelah memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak, ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku hoodienya bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka._

 _Saat ia melangkah keluar, seorang gadis masuk kedalam lift dengan sebuah kamera besar ditangannya. Taehyung berbalik menatap penampilan gadis itu sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk tidak peduli._

 _Namun begitu berjalan 2 langkah, ia kembali berbalik dan dengan cepat menahan pintu lift yang hampir tertutup._

 _Gadis itu terlihat terkejut melihatnya. Namun Taehyung tidak peduli dan sibuk memperhatikan pakaian gadis itu. Penampilannya persis seperti._

 _"Kau penguntit?"_

 _Begitu melihat pupil gadis itu melebar, Taehyung tau dugaannya benar._

 _Ia kembali masuk kedalam lift, merebut kamera yang dibawa gadis itu. Tangan gadis itu menepis tangannya membuat Taehyung menggeram kesal._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini milikku."_

 _Dengan terpaksa Taehyung merebut kasar kamera itu. "Kau pasti berbuat sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan karir ku, kan?" gumamnya sambil memeriksa setiap hasil foto dalam kamera gadis itu._

 _Gadis itu memekik. Memukul-mukul tubuhnya berkali-kali. "Kembalikan padaku, penipu sialan."_

 _Taehyung terdiam. Ia menatap gadis itu penuh tanya. Gadis itu mencebik kesal._

 _"Kau bukan V oppa kan?"_

 _Taehyung ternganga. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengetahuinya? Apa kakaknya itu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka ketahuan?_

 _"Ba-bagaimana kau tau?"_

 _Gadis itu melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Aku ketua sasaeng fans V oppa. Jadi aku tau segalanya."_

 _Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali. "V hyung benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang idol. Aku mohon jangan hancurkan karirnya." mohonnya._

 _Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak akan. Aku mencintainya jadi aku tidak mungkin menghancurkannya."_

 _Taehyung bernafas lega. Namun perkataan selanjutnya dari gadis itu membuatnya tercekat._

 _"Kau kenal Jeon Jungkook?"_

 _Taehyung mengangguk. "Ada apa dengan Jungkook?"_

 _"Apa hubungannya dengan V oppa?"_

 _Dahinya mengernyit bingung membuat gadis dihadapannya mendengus kesal. "Selama beberapa hari ini aku melihat V oppa pergi dengan lelaki itu. Jadi aku mencari tau tentangnya. Sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan."_

 _"Tidak mungkin."_

 _"Jika tidak untuk apa mereka masuk ke apartemen yang sama setelah pergi berkencan."_

 _Taehyung terkejut bukan main. Ia mencoba kembali meyakinkan gadis itu yang membuatnya ditunjukkan beberapa hasil fotonya saat V dan Jungkook berada di taman hiburan._

 _"Masih kurang jelas?"_

 _Taehyung terdiam. Tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Begitu pintu lift terbuka karena sudah sampai pada lantai dasar, gadis itu pergi setelah bergumam._

 _"Aku tidak akan menyebarkannya."_

.

 _Taehyung memutuskan untuk membuktikannya. Ia menghubungi Jungkook dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berada didepan apartemen Jungkook. Padahal ia masih berdiri didepan gedung apartemennya._

 _Beberapa menit berselang setelah Jungkook mengatakan bahwa ia masih diluar karena suatu hal, akhirnya kenyataan pahil menghantamnya. Ia melihat Jungkook keluar dari gedung apartemennya._

 _Taehyung mengikutinya. Jungkook pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli tissu basah dan mengelap bagian leher, bibir, telinga dan jemarinya. Taehyung tau sesuatu yang salah terjadi disini._

.

.

Taehyung kembali menatap sekitarnya. Ia yakin pasti gadis itu yang memotretnya diam-diam dan menyerahkannya pada media. Taehyung yakin gadis itu pelakunya. Maka ia harus minta pertanggungjawaban gadis itu.

Rasanya begitu sesak saat segerombolan gadis itu menubruk tubuhnya hingga dirinya seakan terombang-ambing. Taehyung mendengus kesal lalu dengan cepat memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Begitu berhasil keluar dari gedung yang membuatnya pengap, Taehyung langsung merogoh saku celananya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

Dahinya mengernyit begitu melihat nama yang tertera dilayarnya. Ia segera menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Appa._ " Sapanya

" _Cepat datang ke rumah sakit. V masuk ruang UGD._ "

Taehyung tidak tau lagi apa yang ada dipikirannya begitu mendengar kabar buruk tentang kakaknya. Kakinya berlari cepat menyusuri jalanan yang begitu ramai. Dalam pikirannya hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakaknya. Taehyung tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan kakaknya.

Taehyung tidak berhenti berlari sampai ia merasakan tubuhnya dihantam kuat oleh material besi bersamaan dengan suara gebrakkan keras dan decitan nyaring serta teriakan orang-orang terdengar di telinganya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Maunya aku update kemarin tapi nyatanya aku ketiduran wkwk jadi update hari ini. Maaf kalo ada typo ya soalnya aku blm cek ulang.

Maaf gak ada Jungkooknya chapter ini karena sibuk menambah bumbu masalah dalam saudara hehe

Mampus itu dua sodara kenapa wkwkwk

Jadi kalian sekarang berada di pihak V atau Taehyung hayooo?

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.09.0_** ** _4_**


	5. Chapter 4: Pain

_"Jungkook-ah, bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit sekarang?_ _Taehyung baru saja mengalami kecelakaan."_

.

.

 ** _Twister Relationship_**

 **Chapter 4:** ** _Pain_**

.

.

Jungkook duduk gelisah. Sejak tadi kakinya bergerak tak nyaman. Kepalanya kembali menoleh menatap pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka. Di dalam sana ia berharap akan ada hal baik terjadi.

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendekati wanita paruh baya yang duduk dikursi dihadapannya. Wanita itu tak henti-hentinya menangis sejak tadi.

" _Ahjumma,_ aku harus ke ruang operasi untuk memeriksa keadaan Taehyung. Mungkin operasinya sudah selesai."

Nyonya Kim mengangkat wajahnya sehingga Jungkook dapat melihat dengan jelas raut kesedihan disana. "Tolong temani _ahjumma_ disini, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ragu dengan perasaannya. "Setelah memeriksa keadaan Taehyung aku akan-"

"Seokjin sudah disana untuk menjaga Taehyung. Jadi tolong tetaplah disini."

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat. Kepalanya kembali menoleh kearah pintu yang belum juga terbuka lalu beralih menatap wanita yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Akhirnya Jungkook mengangguk pelan lalu duduk disebelah wanita itu.

"Terimakasih, Jungkook-ah."

Nyonya Kim menggenggam tangannya erat, seakan mencoba mencari kekuatan diantara rasa khawatirnya. Jungkook tau bagaimana perasaannya, karena ia juga cukup khawatir saat ini.

Kedua orang yang dicintainya berada dalam kondisi yang kritis.

Sebelumnya Jungkook dihubungi oleh wanita yang menjadi ibu dari lelaki yang dicintainya. Beliau berbicara dengan suara parau mengatakan jika V masuk UGD karena alergi makanan. Lalu saat dalam perjalanan, Kim Seokjin yang menjadi rekannya di universitas menghubunginya, mengatakan jika Taehyung mengalami kecelakaan dan sedang berada di ruang operasi.

Meskipun berada di rumah sakit yang sama, Jungkook tetap bingung harus melihat kondisi siapa lebih dulu. Namun ia hanya membiarkan kakinya melangkah, hingga kini ia berada di depan ruang UGD.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan mencoba menetralkan perasaannya yang kacau. Kepalanya terasa penuh dan membuatnya ingin menangis. Jungkook tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi kekhawatirannya. Semakin lama rasa khawatirnya menjadi rasa takut yang amat besar.

Jungkook takut kehilangan salah satunya.

Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat begitu melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Beberapa perawat keluar dari ruangan itu.

Nyonya Kim segera beranjak dan mendekati salah seorang perawat untuk menanyakan keadaan putranya.

Begitu melihat senyum di wajah perawat itu dan kata-kata, "Dia sudah baik-baik saja." membuat Jungkook bernafas lega.

Setidaknya rasa takutnya sedikit berkurang.

.

.

Jungkook menggenggam erat tangan pemuda yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Merapalkan doa dalam hati, berharap lelaki itu segera membuka matanya. Jungkook tidak tau mengapa, ia menjadi lebih khawatir bahkan setelah dokter mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Jungkook tidak akan tenang sebelum ia melihat pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ itu membuka matanya.

"Aku mohon bangunlah." bisiknya.

Perlahan tangan yang berada dalam genggamannya bergerak kecil, membuat Jungkook merasa senang bukan main. Ia menatap lekat wajah rupawan pemuda yang sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya. Begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, Jungkook mengulas senyum hangat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Pemuda yang terbaring dihadapannya mengernyit bingung. Perlahan ia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, namun begitu rasa sakit menyerang tubuhnya kembali terjatuh diranjang.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Dokter bilang kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Kenapa aku bisa disini?"

Jungkook mencebik mendengar pertanyaan bodoh pemuda itu. Jika tidak sakit mungkin Jungkook akan berteriak dan marah-marah karena tindakan cerobohnya.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan, Tae. Beruntung kau hanya mendapatkan jahitan dikepalamu tanpa hilang ingatan seperti di drama-drama."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan melihat wajah ekspresif kekasihnya. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia teringat akan alasannya hingga mengalami kecelakaan.

"V _hyung_ -"

"Dia baik-baik saja."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan poni depan kekasihnya yang berantakan karena perban yang dipakai untuk menutupi lukanya.

"Aku sudah memeriksa keadaannya sebelum kesini. Dia bahkan sudah bisa makan tadi."

Mendengar penjelasan Jungkook dengan binar mata yang bahagia, entah mengapa membuat Taehyung merasa terluka. Namun Taehyung tetap mengulas senyum.

"Aku lapar." rengeknya.

Jungkook berdecih namun setelahnya tersenyum manis. Dengan telaten ia membantu Taehyung untuk duduk dan menyusun bantal agar punggung kekasihnya merasa nyaman. Lalu menyiapkan meja kecil dihadapan Taehyung sebelum menyusun makanan rumah sakit yang sudah disiapkan.

Taehyung tersenyum menatap wajah serius kekasihnya saat mengatur segala hal agar Taehyung bisa makan dengan mudah. Begitu Jungkook menyodorkan sendok kearahnya, ia justru menyembunyikan tangannya.

"Suapi aku."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Jika Taehyung tidak sedang sakit, ia pasti sudah menggeplak kepala lelaki itu dengan sendok ditangannya.

"Makan sendiri. Jangan manja."

Taehyung bergeming pada posisinya. Bibirnya terlipat kedalam seolah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak akan makan jika tidak disuapi.

Jungkook berdecak kesal. Namun pada akhirnya tetap menyendokkan bubur lalu meniupnya hingga cukup hangat sebelum menyodorkannya di depan mulut kekasihnya.

Taehyung tersenyum sebelum melahap dengan semangat makanannya. Setelah makanan itu tertelan, ia menunjukkan senyum kotak yang terlihat tanpa dosa.

"Enak."

Melihat binar bahagia dimata kekasihnya membuat Jungkook tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyum polos kekanakan milik kekasihnya. Bahkan hanya sebuah senyuman dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar menggila.

Jungkook kembali menyuapkan sesendok bubur untuk kekasihnya. Ibu jarinya mengelap sudut bibir Taehyung yang sedikit belepotan. Netranya menatap sepasang mata tajam kekasihnya.

"Bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Satu alis Taehyung terangkat penuh tanya, namun setelahnya mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja."

Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. Sebenarnya ia ragu menanyakan hal ini, namun rasa penasarannya terlalu mengganggunya.

"Sebenarnya V _hyung_ sakit apa? Kenapa agensinya menyembunyikan masalah ini dari publik? Bukankah tidak masalah jika idol memiliki penyakit. Aku dengar beberapa idol memang memiliki riwayat penyakit tertentu dan sampai saat ini karir mereka baik-baik saja."

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya memaksakan seulas senyum meskipun matanya memerah.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bersalah dengan apa yang barusaja dikatakannya. Mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahuinya dan seharusnya Jungkook tau posisinya.

"Maafkan aku. Jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya tidak masalah. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya macam-macam."

Taehyung kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kekasihnya dalam sebelum berbisik. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Aku tidak ingin V _hyung_ tersakiti."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Meski ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa penyakit V harus disembunyikan seperti ini. Bahkan seorang artis yang memiliki penyakit kanker pun akan tetap mengatakan riwayat sakitnya pada publik. Dan Jungkook pikir publik akan bersimpati pada artis tersebut.

.

.

Jungkook kembali membasahi sapu tangan yang dipegangnya dengan air hangat lalu memerasnya hingga seluruh airnya keluar dari serat kain sebelum kembali membersihkan tubuh lelaki yang duduk diranjang pesakitannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar membuat Jungkook ikut tersenyum.

"Kalian memiliki senyum yang sama."

 _Namun rasa yang berbeda._

Lelaki itu menggeleng, "Jangan bandingkan kami lagi, sayang. Aku benci selalu dibandingkan oleh bocah itu."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, kini ia membersihkan bagian lengan pemuda yang begitu dicintainya. Ya, Jungkook mencintai V. Bukankah setiap penggemar mencintai _idol_ mereka? Tentu saja.

Begitu selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Jungkook membereskan semua alat yang dipakainya. Lalu merapikan sedikit kamar inap pemuda itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam disini?"

Jungkook menatap V sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Taehyung akan bangun sebentar lagi untuk pemeriksaan, jadi aku harus ada disana." gumamnya.

Jungkook mendekati ranjang V, lalu mengganti bunga yang menghiasi nakas dengan bunga yang baru. Setelahnya ia kembali duduk di tepi ranjang, tersenyum menatap lelaki yang juga menatapnya.

V mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Jungkook, lalu mengusapnya perlahan. "Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya

Ia menarik wajah Jungkook mendekat, hingga nafas mereka beradu. Dalam tatapan mata teduh itu tersirat sebuah tatapan iba yang begitu memuakkan baginya. Tatapan yang paling dibencinya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti orang-orang itu menatapku, Kook-ah? Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentangku sehingga kau merasa kasihan?" bisiknya

Wajah mereka begitu dekat, hanya berjarak 2 sentimeter. Dan itu membuat Jungkook dapat merasakan nafas memburu dari pemuda dihadapannya. V seakan sedang menahan amarahnya.

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar lalu memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." gumamnya

"Benarkah?"

Jungkook mempertemukan bibir mereka, mencoba melumat bibir pemuda itu perlahan seakan menjadi jawaban bagi pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan. Matanya terpejam menikmati setiap sensasi saat lidah mereka saling membelit hingga membuat setetes saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

 _ckrek! ckrek!_

Jungkook membuka matanya lebar, lalu mendorong tubuh V menjauh hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Pandangannya menatap kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka.

 _Sial._

"Seseorang memotret kita." pekiknya

V mengernyit, ia menatap sekelilingnya tidak ada yang aneh selain pintu kamar yang memang sedikit terbuka. "Aku tidak merasa ada yang memotret."

Jungkook menoleh hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Jungkook terlihat begitu khawatir membuat V menjadi gemas sendiri.

"Tenanglah. Jika foto itu tersebar, tidak akan ada yang percaya karena agensi menutupi kabar jika aku sedang dirawat dirumah sakit." jelasnya.

Namun tidak ada perubahan dari pancaran mata Jungkook, pupilnya tetap memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Taehyung." bisiknya

V merasa sesuatu menimpa dadanya hingga rasanya begitu sesak. Ya memang walaupun semua orang tidak percaya, namun Taehyung pasti mempercayainya.

V menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Mungkin memang seharusnya Jungkook mengetahui tentang perjanjian mereka. Ia harus mengatakan bahwa Taehyung sudah tau semuanya, sepertinya itu akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Jungkook-ah―"

" _Ah_ Jungkookie berada disini juga rupanya."

Pandangan mereka teralih ke sumber suara. Nyonya Kim mendekat dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, menaruh beberapa kantung makanan sebelum mencium pipi putranya.

"Kau pasti bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit, jadi _eomma_ belikan makanan diluar yang boleh kau makan." Pandangannya lalu beralih kearah Jungkook. "Kau juga ikut makan ya, Jungkookie."

Matanya mengerjap pelan, sebenarnya ia sudah berjanji untuk makan bersama dengan Taehyung. Namun tatapan wanita paruh baya itu begitu memohon padanya, membuat Jungkook tidak tau bagaimana cara menolaknya.

"Baiklah." gumamnya

.

.

Taehyung ingat beberapa menit yang lalu saat dokter memeriksa keadaannya, Dokter itu mengatakan Taehyung adalah lelaki yang beruntung karena memiliki fisik yang kuat. Tubuhnya sembuh dengan cepat pasca kecelakaan dan besok ia dinyatakan bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Beruntung? _Cih_ "

Taehyung berdesis begitu perkataan dokter itu kembali terbayang dalam benaknya, karena nyatanya ia pikir dirinya tidak seberuntung itu.

Dari posisinya berdiri saat ini, Taehyung melihat Jungkook, ibunya dan kakaknya makan bersama. Bahkan sesekali tertawa seakan tidak ada yang salah dengan situasi mereka. Benar-benar memuakkan, namun Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia membiarkan hatinya terisis dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung membalik tubuhnya begitu seseorang memanggilnya. Jimin tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya lalu berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin menemui V, kau juga?"

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya erat. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, ia melangkah pergi begitu saja. Bahkan tidak peduli saat Jimin memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Taehyung tidak menghentikan langkahnya hingga sampai pada ruang inapnya lalu menutup pintunya hingga keheningan menyergapnya.

Semua orang begitu peduli pada kakaknya, semua orang begitu ingin berada disekitar kakaknya, semua orang hanya mengkhawatirkan kakaknya, sehingga menyisakan Taehyung pada kesendirian.

.

.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya begitu semilir angin menyentuh kulitnya. Membiarkan helainya menjadi berantakan dan tubuhnya yang menggigil karena udara yang dingin. Begitu matanya kembali terbuka, kesedihan yang mendalam begitu terpancar disana. Ada perasaan sakit begitu semua yang terjadi kembali terbayang dalam ingatannya.

"Aku tebak kau sudah mengetahui semuanya."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan menanggapi kalimat lelaki yang duduk disampingnya. Malam ini saat Jungkook duduk sendirian di taman rumah sakit, Jimin menghampiri dan duduk disebelahnya. Selama beberapa menit mereka lalui dalam keheningan sampai suara lelaki itu menyapanya dengan kalimat yang berhubungan dengan kekhawatirannya.

"Jangan begitu mengkhawatirkannya. V benar-benar benci tatapan seperti itu."

Jungkook menoleh menatap wajah Jimin dari samping, membiarkan semilir angin kembali mengisi keheningan mereka.

"Dulu, aku selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Aku mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi, dan akhirnya dia marah padaku. Dia mengatakan dia bukan orang sakit yang akan mati besok." Jimin terkekeh begitu ingatan itu kembali terbayang dalam pikirannya.

Saat itu V benar-benar menyeramkan. Marah dan hampir saja memukul Jimin, jika pemuda itu tidak segera minta maaf. Namun begitu kembali dibayangkan, masa-masa itu menjadi begitu lucu.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

Jungkook kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap lurus kearah pemandangan taman yang tidak begitu jelas karena gelapnya malam. "Taehyung." bisiknya

Kepalanya menunduk dalam lalu terkekeh pelan, "Pantas saja setiap melakukan _sex_ dia akan menggunakan kondom. Aku pikir itu karena dia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku."

Jimin tergelak, ia mengacak rambut Jungkook hingga semakin berantakan. "Kau lucu sekali."

Mereka kembali larut dalam keheningan. Selama beberapa saat mereka seakan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku harus pergi untuk latihan."

Jungkook menoleh menatap Jimin yang sudah beranjak dari posisinya. Jimin tersenyum lalu menepuk bahunya pelan seakan memberikan kekuatan untuk Jungkook.

"Aku tahu ini akan menjadi sulit untukmu. Namun kau tetap harus memilih salah satunya, dan aku mohon jangan biarkan hal ini menjadi alasanmu untuk memilih V. Aku tidak mau kau memilihnya hanya karena kasihan."

Jungkook mengangguk paham, setelahnya Jimin benar-benar pamit pergi dan menghilang pada belokkan koridor.

Jungkook menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa. V adalah bintangnya, namun Taehyung adalah semestanya. Dan ia tidak tau harus memilih siapa.

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kilasan balik kejadian pagi tadi kembali membayanginya.

 _"V hyung mengidap penyakit HIV."_

 _"Bagaimana bisa?"_

 _"Eomma. Ibu yang mengidap HIV bisa menularkan pada janin yang dikandungnya."_

 _"Tapi sejak awal seharusnya dokter tidak mengijinkan ibumu hamil."_

 _"Tentu saja, tapi eomma tidak ingin menggugurkan kami. Begitu kami lahir, V hyung selalu sakit-sakitan. Aku terpisah dengannya karena ia harus mendapatkan pengobatan di amerika. Begitu kami dewasa virus HIV itu baru dapat terdeteksi."_

 _"Tapi kenapa harus disembunyikan dari publik?"_

 _"Karena dulu eomma adalah wanita bayaran. Jika publik tau, aku dan V hyung takut eomma akan kembali terluka. Maka kita memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya dari publik."_

Matanya terbuka dan setetes air mengalir dari pelupuknya. Rasanya begitu sesak membayangkan kehidupan mereka yang begitu rumit. Kedua lelaki itu adalah anak yang kuat, tidak sembarangan orang bisa bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Kalian lelaki yang tangguh, bagaimana bisa aku menyakiti salah satunya nanti. Aku pasti benar-benar jahat."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, kini kepalanya tertunduk menatap ujung sepatu yang dipakainya. Terlalu banyak emosi yang ingin diluapkannya, namun ia tidak bisa karena bagaimanapun Jungkook harus menjadi lebih kuat untuk menjaga mereka berdua.

.

.

.

 _"Kembali terluka? Ibumu pernah terluka sebelumnya?"_

 _Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Matanya menatap sendu kearah Jungkook. "Ya, eomma pernah terluka sebelumnya bahkan sampai saat ini."_

 _Kepalanya tertunduk dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat. "Saat V hyung divonis mengidap HIV, jiwa eomma menjadi terguncang dan eomma selalu mengatakan ini adalah kesalahannya. Eomma mulai menangis dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, berkali-kali mengatakan dirinya tidak becus menjadi seorang ibu hingga membiarkan anaknya mengidap penyakit yang sama sepertinya. Eomma selalu berteriak histeris hingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa selama setahun."_

 _Jungkook terdiam, ia tidak tau bagaimana harus bereaksi. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan untuk diceritakan dan Taehyung mengatakan semuanya tanpa beban. Namun dalam pancaran mata Taehyung, ia dapat melihat setitik luka yang begitu dalam seakan tidak akan bisa disembuhkan._

.

.

.

Bintang tidak akan ada bila semesta tidak tercipta, namun Semesta tidak akan indah bila bintang tidak menghiasinya.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

.

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Hai, maaf kalo ff nya jadi agak ngaret. Ini lanjutannya semoga gak pada kecewa yaa..

Tolong maklumi kalo quotes" yg ada di ffku rada aneh, karena aku bikin sendiri quotesnya wkwkwk

Mau spoiler ah, nanti Jungkook bakalan pilihhhhhh... Jimin /eh/ /digebuk/

Jangan lupa reviewnyaaa

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.09.16_**


	6. Chapter 5: Sins

Jungkook kembali mendengus begitu membaca pesan yang dikirimkan kekasihnya beberapa saat lalu.

 _'Maafkan aku sayang. Aku ada pertempuran hari ini jadi kita tidak bisa berkencan.'_

Bibirnya mencebik, sangat tau apa maksud dari pertempuran itu. Apalagi kalau bukan game.

 _'Lalu bagaimana makan malamnya? Aku tidak memiliki bahan makanan lagi untuk dimasak.'_

Jungkook mendengus begitu pesannya berhasil terkirim. Pandangannya berpendar pada sekeliling apartemennya, begitu sepi. Biasanya Taehyung akan datang untuk bermain game seharian dengan _volume_ maksimal hingga membuat Jungkook lelah untuk memarahinya. Dan sekarang baru sehari saja Taehyung tidak ke apartemennya -karena berjanji tanding games dengan Yoongi- Jungkook merasa rindu setengah mati.

 _'Datang ke rumah keluargaku malam ini. Lagipula orangtuaku sedang keluar negeri. Aku akan menunggumu disana, sayang. Sekarang aku harus bertempur dulu. Oppa akan segera kembali~'_

Mau tak mau Jungkook mengulas senyum tipis begitu membaca pesan manis kekasihnya. Taehyung selalu memiliki cara untuk membuat amarahnya mereda. Benar-benar tipikal kekasih ideal bagi Jungkook.

.

.

 _ **Twisters Relationship**_

 **Chapter 5:** **_Sin_** _s_

.

.

Ponselnya diletakkan sembarangan begitu mengirimkan pesan untuk kekasihnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jungkook mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya namun tidak ada satu pesan pun terbalas, bahkan panggilannya juga tidak terjawab.

Bibirnya mencebik begitu melihat jarum jam pada jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah pukul 10 malam. Jungkook kembali meraih ponselnya. Mengirim ulang pesan yang sudah berkali-kali dikirimnya.

 _'Jam berapa aku harus kerumahmu? Ini sudah malam dan aku benar-benar lapar.'_

"Jika kali ini tidak ada balasan aku akan langsung pergi kerumahnya. _Persetan_ dengan sopan santun, perutku sudah meraung minta diisi." gumamnya.

Jungkook menatap layar ponselnya yang gelap. Menatap seolah ingin melubangi ponselnya. Sampai 10 menit berlalu tidak ada satu pesanpun diterimanya.

Jungkook mengerang. Ponselnya dilempar sembarang diatas tempat tidurnya. Berkali-kali ia mengumpat, menyumpah serapahi kekasihnya yang menjadi begitu menyebalkan.

.

.

Jungkook menatap dalam diam bangunan didepannya. Perasaan ragu kembali merasuki dirinya, padahal sejak tadi Jungkook mati-matian untuk tidak peduli.

" _Aish.._ Haruskan aku masuk ke rumah orang sembarangan hanya demi makanan?!"

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Walaupun orangtua dan pembantu di rumah Taehyung sudah mengenalnya, tapi rasanya tetap canggung bila datang ke rumah kekasihnya seorang diri. Bahkan Taehyung sedang tidak berada dirumah.

Jungkook mendengus, mencoba mencari cara agar ia bisa masuk dan mengisi perutnya karena demi Tuhan, ia tidak ingin mati kelaparan.

Sorot matanya melebar begitu menangkap sosok lelaki yang mengenakan _hoodie_ merah dengan tudung yang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya.

Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, bagaimanapun penampilan lelaki itu, Jungkook yakin itu adalah Taehyung, kekasihnya. Sepertinya Taehyung baru saja kembali dari _games center._

Jungkook berlari mendekat saat Taehyung membuka gerbang rumahnya. Jungkook mengaitkan lengan mereka, mengusal wajahnya dileher kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali." rengeknya.

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat lalu menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jungkook. Saat netra mereka bertemu, Jungkook merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari kekasihnya.

Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung pelan. Menatap ragu kearah kekasihnya, "T-taehyung?"

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya hingga pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Pemuda Kim tersenyum kearahnya, namun hanya sedetik sebelum senyum itu menjadi seringaian.

"Taehyung?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Rautnya kini berubah menjadi lebih ramah, "Masuklah."

Jungkook mendengus kemudian tersenyum lebar sebelum menubrukkan dirinya ketubuh Taehyung. Memeluk kekasihnya erat. "Kau membuatku takut." bisiknya.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Benarkah?" tanyanya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Jungkook hingga tubuh mereka semakin menempel.

Jungkook mendongak, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tersenyum kearahnya. Entah mengapa, ini pertama kalinya Jungkook tidak berdebar melihat senyum itu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari senyumnya. Namun Jungkook menepis segala pikirannya dan tetap membalas senyum kekasihnya.

.

.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik Taehyung. Setelah makan malam bersama, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menginap malam ini. Itu juga karena permintaan Taehyung sendiri.

"Sudah kenyang?"

Jungkook mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat sosok kekasihnya yang baru saja selesai mandi. Dahinya mengernyit begitu mencium aroma sabun yang digunakan Taehyung sedikit berbeda.

"Kau mengganti sabunmu?" tanyanya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya, "Hanya ingin. Kau tidak suka?"

Jungkook menggeleng lalu kembali menjatuhkan kepala pada ranjang. Menatap langit-langit di kamar baru kekasihnya. "Bukan begitu. Biasanya kau suka aroma yang hangat, ini pertama kalinya kau menggunakan aroma _mint_."

Taehyung tersenyum samar. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Jungkook lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh kekasihnya. Mengukung Jungkook dalam kuasanya.

Jungkook terkesiap, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar begitu melihat tatapan tajam kekasihnya. Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya Taehyung berani bersentuhan seintim ini dengannya. Biasanya lelaki Kim itu hanya berani menciumnya, karena Taehyung sangat menghormati Jungkook dan tidak ingin melukai perasaannya.

Namun apa yang terjadi saat ini membuat Jungkook tidak bisa berkutik. Bahkan untuk bertanya mengapa kekasihnya begitu berbeda, ia tak mampu. Lidahnya seakan kelu dan bibirnya tertutup rapat. Bahkan ketika Taehyung mempertemukan bibir mereka secara serampangan, terburu-buru dan menyakitkan.

Jungkook mendorong tubuh diatasnya sekuat tenaga hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Nafasnya memburu dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Taehyung menggeram tertahan. Satu tangannya mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan menjeratnya diatas kepala pemuda Jeon.

Jungkook mengerang dengan setitik air disudut netranya. "Taehyung-ah, apa yang terjadi denganmu?!"

"Taehyung?" Lelaki diatasnya terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk samar. "Ya aku Taehyung. Aku Kim Taehyung." ucapnya tegas.

Taehyung kembali menatap tajam kearah Jungkook. Kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lebih intens. Bahkan Taehyung memaksa Jungkook untuk membuka mulutnya dan menyesap seluruh bagian rongga mulutnya.

Jungkook merasa kepalanya berputar, perutnya teraduk. Pelipisnya mulai dipenuhi keringat dengan hembusan nafas yang terengah.

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya. Menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya untuk memperhatian penampilan kekasihnya yang begitu _berantakan_. Sangat menggoda.

Pemuda Kim menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Berbisik dengan suara rendahnya, "Aku menginginkanmu."

Setelahnya Taehyung menjilat daun telinga kekasihnya. Mengirimkan sejuta rangsangan yang membuat tubuh dibawahnya menggeliat tanpa perlawanan yang pasti membuatnya semakin menggila. Tidak sabar melihat tubuh kekasihnya menjadi hancur dalam genggamannya.

Jungkook mendesah tertahan. Sesungguhnya ia selalu membayangkan hal ini setiap malam. Jungkook selalu menginginkan Taehyung melakukan hal ini padanya. Seperti yang teman-temannya katakan padanya, 'Jika dia mencintaimu, dia pasti akan menidurimu.'

Jungkook memang menginginkannya, namun saat hal ini terjadi entah mengapa Jungkook merasa terluka dan ingin menjeritkan tangis. Bahkan saat Taehyung mulai menelanjanginya, mencicipi setiap bagian tubuhnya dan berakhir menyatukan jiwa mereka, meski Jungkook mendesah dan melolongkan nama kekasihnya namun air mata Jungkook tak hentinya mengalir.

.

.

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih sedikit pening dan perutnya mual. Ia menatap sekitarnya, kamar ini terlihat begitu berantakan. Sinar matahari terlihat mengintip dicelah korden, menandakan hari sudah berganti.

Tiba-tiba kejadian semalam kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya. Jungkook menggeleng pelan, berusaha mendudukkan dirinya walau rasa perih tak hentinya menyerang.

Jungkook menatap tubuhnya yang penuh bercak merah dan cairan putih yang mengering. Ia meringis pelan, ini benar-benar diluar ekspetasinya.

Kepalanya terangkat begitu seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Taehyung masuk dengan segelas susu ditangannya. Meletakkan gelas susu di nakas, sebelum duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Hei, bagaimana semalam? Kau menyukainya?"

Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali. Sejak kapan Taehyung memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Jungkook menatap lekat-lekat wajah kekasihnya, entah mengapa ada perasaan takut dalam hatinya.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi kekasihnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau mendesah keras sekali tadi malam. Aku jadi ingin melakukannya lagi."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tubuhnya bergetar tanpa sebab. Jika lelaki dihadapannya adalah kekasihnya, maka seharusnya Jungkook berani memukul kepalanya, sebab Jungkook tak pernah takut dengan kekasihnya.

"Sayang sekali kau harus menerima kenyataannya.." Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jungkook lalu berbisik pelan, "...Aku bukanlah Taehyung."

Tubuh Jungkook menegang begitu mendengarnya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba menjadi begitu kacau. Matanya menatap mata lelaki dihadapannya, meneliti setiap tubuh dihadapannya. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Lelaki itu begitu mirip dengan Taehyung, bagaimana bisa dia-

 _"Sebenarnya aku memiliki seorang hyung. Hanya lebih tua 2 menit dariku. Tapi kita tidak akrab. Hyung tidak menyukaiku_ "

Jungkook baru mengingatnya. Taehyung memiliki saudara kembar. Jadi yang dihadapannya sekarang―

"Aku saudara kembar Taehyung."

.

.

Jungkook sedaritadi hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, tanpa berani sedikitpun melirik kearah lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat dengan peluh membasahi pelipisnya. Beberapa waktu lalu, lelaki yang kini duduk disebelahnya mengenalkan diri. Namanya adalah V Kim.

Seharusnya Jungkook tidak heran saat melihat wajah rupawan kekasihnya begitu mirip dengan idola yang sering dilihatnya melalui layar kaca. Seharusnya Jungkook menyadari hal ini sejak awal.

V Kim yang merupakan idolanya adalah saudara kembar kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Taehyung." V mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka semakin dekat. "Lagipula bocah itu tidak akan menyadarinya." Imbuhnya santai.

V tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh permukaan pipi Jungkook yang terasa begitu lembut. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu tertarik dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya.

Jungkook terlihat begitu berbeda.

Dan V menginginkannya.

Jungkook semakin menundukkan wajahnya takut. Ia meremas tangannya yang saling bertautan diatas pahanya. Aura dominasi yang dikeluarkan pemuda disebelahnya begitu membuat keberaniannya menguap. Hingga membuat Jungkook tidak berani mengelak, seakan semua perintah pemuda itu mutlak dan tak terbantahkan.

"Ba-bagaimana jika Taehyung mengetahuinya?" cicitnya pelan

Terdengar suara kekehan rendah pemuda tampan disebelahnya. Lalu dengan seenaknya tangan kekar itu melingkari pinggang Jungkook dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Jungkook terkesiap, tubuhnya menjadi kaku begitu kulit mereka kembali bersentuhan.

"Aku bersumpah Taehyung tidak akan mengetahuinya.." V mendekatkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Jungkook. Menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh yang berada dalam dekapannya. "Selama kau mau menjadi kekasihku juga."

Jungkook tersentak. Netranya membola dengan sorot yang menatap penuh keterkejutan. Sedangkan V hanya tersenyum miring menatapnya.

"Ayolah. Kau juga menikmatinya kemarin."

Jauh di dalam dirinya Jungkook merasa kecewa. Ia kecewa karena orang yang selama ini begitu dipujanya, memiliki sifat yang begitu tak terduga seperti ini. Dan ia lebih kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menolak dan berakhir mengangguk pasrah.

Jungkook tau, semua ini adalah awalnya.

Awal dari setiap dosa yang ia buat.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

.

.

 _ **Author's Note:  
**_

Maaf karena belakangan ini aku gak aktif. Bukan krn keinginanku juga, tapi kesibukan ini sungguh menyiksa. Minggu kemarin baru kelar uts, minggu depan harus survey untuk tempat kkn, bulan depan uas, habis itu mulai penyiksaan kkn. Jadi bisa bayaingin seberapa lelahnya :")

Btw, belakangan ini aku lagi gemes sama pasangan Wanna One, Minhyun x Jaehwan. Ada yang MinHwan shipper juga disini? wkwkwk /abaikan/

Buat yang masih bingung sama chapter ini, ini adalah versi flashbacknya ya.

Btw, buat yang nanya gimana lanjutan creepy guy. Aku masih berusaha nulis lanjutannya :)

Jangan lupa reviewnyaa, Thanks

 _ **Aii-nim**_

 _ **2017.10.18**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Last

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat begitu mencium aroma masakan yang membuat perutnya merengek minta diisi. Begitu netranya menangkap sosok yang sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur apartemen miliknya, bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum cerah.

Dengan cepat Taehyung melangkah mendekat. Begitu sosok yang membelakanginya itu berada dalam jarak dekat, Taehyung merengkuhnya dari belakang. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang." rengeknya

Kekasihnya, Jungkook yang sedang sibuk menggoreng telur hanya berdecih kecil. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Sekarang menjauhlah, kau menggangguku memasak."

Taehyung menggeleng cepat, membuat helainya bergerak terasa menggelitik leher Jungkook.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin tetap memelukmu seperti ini."

Jungkook kembali berdecih, namun pada akhirnya membiarkan Taehyung tetap bergelayutan manja dipunggungnya seperti anak koala. Pelukan Taehyung terasa begitu erat namun membuatnya begitu nyaman.

Taehyung benar-benar menempel padanya, bahkan pemuda Kim itu tidak melepaskan pelukannya saat Jungkook berpindah-pindah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Taehyung tetap memeluknya dan berjalan mengikuti kemanapun Jungkook pergi.

Sangat kekanakan namun entah mengapa membuat Jungkook tak henti menyunggingkan senyum.

"Duduklah. Kita harus sarapan dulu."

Setelahnya Taehyung bergegas memposisikan dirinya di meja makan dengan iringan tawa kecil ' _Hehehe'_. Benar-benar tipikal Kim Taehyung yang kekanakan.

.

.

 **Twisters Relationship**

 ** _Chapter 6: The Last_**

.

.

 _"Ini terakhir kalinya aku menyakitimu, aku berjanji."_

.

.

Mereka melangkah dengan langkah yang seirama. Dengan jemari yang saling bertautan erat dan senyuman yang tepatri di wajah mereka.

Ini hari pertama Taehyung kembali ke kampus pasca kecelakaan yang lalu. Beberapa orang yang mengenalnya, menyapa atau sekedar menanyakan keadaannya. Lagipula Taehyung memang memiliki banyak teman.

"Kita langsung pergi ke kelas?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Taehyung. Rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan hal semanis ini.

Setelah kelas berakhir mereka memutuskan untuk pergi berkencan, Jungkook yang memintanya. Maka, disini mereka berada, duduk dipinggir pantai menunggu matahari terbenam.

Jungkook mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka, "Maafkan aku, sepertinya belakangan ini hubungan kita sedikit hambar." Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, "Aku merasa bersalah padamu."

Taehyung tersenyum, mengacak helai kekasihnya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. "Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Setiap hubungan pasti akan melalu masa itu, sayang."

Melihat senyum lebar Taehyung membuat Jungkook ikut tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya.

Taehyung sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba kekasihnya, namun akhirnya kembali tersenyum sembari berbisik, "Aku lebih mencintaimu." sebelum menyatukan bilah bibir mereka.

Jungkook memejamkan netranya, membiarkan Taehyung menguasai bibirnya. Tangannya meremat kemeja bagian depan kekasihnya, menariknya seolah meminta Taehyung untuk terus melakukannya.

Ciuman Taehyung selalu seperti ini. Begitu lembut dan memabukkan, membuat Jungkook menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

Berbeda dengan V,

Jungkook semakin memejamkan matanya, mulai membalas ciuman Taehyung yang lebih menuntut. Tangannya beralih melingkar di leher jenjang Taehyung, menarik tengkuknya mendekat berharap Taehyung tidak berhenti melumat bibirnya hingga ia dapat melupakan eksistensi V.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Taehyung dapat melihat keraguan dari raut wajah kekasihnya. Pemuda Kim dapat merasakan jika kekasihnya seolah mencoba melupakan sesuatu.

Taehyung mengakhiri ciuman mereka, menyisakan hembusan nafas berat dan sedikit saliva di sudut bibir keduanya. Dengan mengulas sedikit senyum, Taehyung membersihkan sudut bibir Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau sepertinya sangat merindukanku." Taehyung berbisik, menyatukan kening lalu menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka. "Tapi aku lebih merindukanmu."

Jungkook terkekeh, tangannya memainkan pangkal rambut kekasihnya. "Aku ingin menginap malam ini." Kembali memberikan kecupan dibibir Taehyung. "Boleh?"

"Tentu saja, sayang."

Mereka tertawa kecil bersama. Jika dilihat kembali, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka benar-benar pergi berkencan. Membagi kehangatan, senyum dan tawa bersama membuat mereka seolah kembali pada masa awal berpacaran.

Dan Taehyung berharap hubungannya akan lebih membaik setelah ini. Dengan Jungkook maupun dengan kakaknya, V.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga, dia hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasannya. Pada akhirnya ia akan memilih Taehyung. Kau sudah kalah."

" _Brengsek!_ " V melempar botol minuman yang dibawanya kearah Jimin, namun lelaki itu berhasil menghindarinya.

Jimin tertawa keras, "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu kalah. Astaga. Ini sangat lucu."

V menggeram, menatap Jimin dengan mata elangnya hingga pemuda itu berhenti tertawa. "Enyahlah sebelum aku membunuhmu."

Jimin mendengus, sepertinya V sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik. "Baiklah aku pergi." Kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju pintu kamar mereka. Sebelum Jimin benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu, pemuda itu kembali bicara, "Jangan bunuh diri saat aku pergi." Menyisakan erangan kesal yang keluar dari bilah bibir V.

Begitu pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup, V dengan cepat meraih ponselnya. Mencoba mengirimkan pesan kepada Jungkook untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sialnya, setelah sepuluh menit berlalu tidak ada balasan yang diterimanya.

"Dia mengabaikanku?"

V kembali mengumpat, ia tidak menyangka Jungkook bisa mengabaikannya sampai seperti ini. Bahkan mereka tidak memiliki masalah sebelumnya, terakhir kali mereka bertemu Jungkook masih bersikap manja terhadapnya.

"Bangsat!"

V melempar ponselnya sembarangan hingga terdengar bunyi retakan yang cukup keras. Nafasnya berhembus kasar, tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan melampiaskan seluruh emosinya, namun begitu sang manager masuk dan mengatakan ia harus mengikuti jadwal selanjutnya, V terpaksa harus menelan seluruh emosinya.

.

.

 _Apa kau senang telah mengabaikanku seperti ini?_

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat begitu membaca pesan dari idolanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat begitu jarinya menekan pilihan _delete_ pada ponselnya.

"Maafkan aku." Gumamnya sebelum kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan, mencoba mengatur emosi yang meletup-letup dalam dirinya. Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri yang dilakukannya saat ini benar. Namun berkali-kali juga ia merasa begitu bersalah telah menyakiti yang lain.

"Jungkook-ah."

Kepalanya menoleh begitu Taehyung memanggil namanya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil begitu melihat lelakinya berlari dengan sekotak ayam goreng yang dibelinya.

Dalam sepersekian detik ia melihat figur V dalam diri Taehyung membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melihat matahari terbenam?"

Jungkook mengangguk semangat. Taehyung dengan cepat kembali duduk disebelah kekasihnya. Diatas pasir pantai yang putih dengan sekotak ayam dan _cola_ , mereka bersiap menunggu matahari terbenam.

"Setelah ini aku ingin berjalan-jalan ditengah kota."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook penuh tanya, "Kenapa kau begitu semangat hari ini?"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, "Sudah lama kita tidak berkencan jadi aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh denganmu."

"Ooo.. Jadi itu kalimat lain dari 'aku sangat merindukanmu'."

Jungkook berdecih kesal, memilih mengabaikan Taehyung yang menggodanya dan mulai memakan ayam gorengnya.

Setelahnya keheningan menyergap, mereka terlalu asik menikmati pemandangan pantai yang begitu menenangkan. Begitu mentari terlihat hampir terbenam, Taehyung beralih menatap kekasihnya.

"Kau ingin buat harapan?"

Jungkook mengernyit bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Matahari hampir terbenam, kau bisa membuat harapan untuk hari esok."

"Benarkah? Kau harus membuat harapan saat matahari terbenam?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Entah. Tapi tidak ada salahnya membuat harapan, kan."

Jungkook berdecih kesal. Pandangannya beralih menatap sang surya yang mulai masuk ke peradabannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat harapan apapun, namun hati kecilnya berbisik lirih

 _Aku harap kau tidak akan pernah terluka, Taehyung-ah._

"Kau membuat harapan?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya, "Apa harapanmu?"

Taehyung terdiam. Ia menatap dalam kedua netra Jungkook. Dalam beberapa saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Taehyung tau ada sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam mata kekasihnya.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis sembari berbisik, "Aku berharap kau akan tetap bersamaku. Apapun yang terjadi."

Jungkook merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Matanya memanas begitu melihat kesungguhan dalam diri Taehyung. Ia merasa begitu bersalah, ia merasa telah menjadi penghancur.

Jungkook merasa ia tak sepantasnya mendapatkan cinta Taehyung.

.

.

Kerlap-kerlip lampu jalanan terlihat secantik bintang. Diiringi suara tawa mereka berjalan beriringan dengan jemari yang saling bertautan.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, "Lalu sebelumnya kau tidak pernah bahagia?"

Taehyung menoleh untuk menatap kekasihnya sekilas, "Aku selalu bahagia, namun rasanya tidak pernah seperti ini."

"Memang rasa bahagiamu kali ini seperti apa?"

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya yang diikuti oleh Jungkook. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap kekasihnya dengan kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan. Netranya menatap dalam, seolah ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa terucap.

"Bahagia kali ini membuat hatiku menjadi lebih baik. Seolah membuatu rela melakukan apapun untuk terus merasakannya." Nafasnya berhembus pelan, "Tapi aku tau, aku tidak boleh egois. Orang lain juga harus merasakan kebahagiannya."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pupil yang bergetar. Air mata membendung dalam pelupuk matanya. Berkali-kali ia menyalahkan diri sendiri, mengapa ia bisa mengkhianati lelaki seperti Taehyung.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia bisa mengenalmu, Kim Taehyung. Kau satu-satunya lelaki yang benar-benar membuatku bahagia." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan air mata yang hampir menetes. "Aku juga akan baik-baik saja."

Mereka mengukirkan senyum hangat sebelum Taehyung menarik Jungkook kedalam dekapannya. Memeluk erat kekasihnya sembari memberikan kecupan di pucuk kepalanya. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya

.

.

Jungkook kembali mengusap wajahnya menggunakan selimut milik Taehyung, memastikan tidak ada jejak air mata yang tersisa diwajahnya. Setelahnya ia kembali berbaring dengan menggunakan lengan Taehyung sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya.

"Kau jelek sekali saat menangis."

Jungkook berdecih kesal sembari menyikut perut Taehyung dengan siku kanannya. "Berhenti mengejekku."

Taehyung tersenyum. Tangannya menarik tubuh Jungkook hingga masuk kedalam dekapannya lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Hatiku terasa sakit."

Jungkook menatap lelakinya dengan pandangan jijik lalu tersenyum gemas. Membalik tubuhnya hingga ia bisa menatap Taehyung sepenuhnya lalu menangkupkan pipi pemuda Kim dengan kedua tangannya, "Kekasihku benar-benar lelaki yang baik." Setelahnya ia memberikan kecupan di bibir kekasihnya.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh Jungkook, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. "Jangan pergi sebelum aku terlelap."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Sudah kubilang aku akan menginap disini. Tidurlah."

Taehyung kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook, "Selamat malam."

"Mimpi indah, Kim Taehyung."

.

.

 _Temui aku di taman dekat dorm mu. Aku menunggu._

Bola matanya melebar begitu membaca pesan singkat dari seseorang yang seharian ini ada dalam pikirannya. Ia membaca pesan itu kembali, memastikan bahwa semuanya bukan kesalahan.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu."

V mendongak memandang Jimin yang berbaring di ranjang miliknya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, "Jungkook ingin bertemu denganku."

Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Aku mengirimkannya puluhan pesan sepanjang hari."

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, "Kalau begitu temui dia, mungkin dia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu."

"Menjelaskan sesuatu?"

Dengusan terdengar dari bilah bibir pemuda Park, "Temui saja, bodoh."

"Bagaimana jika dia ingin meninggalkanku?"

Jimin mengangkat bahunya, "Jika begitu mungkin dia sudah sadar. Lagipula sampai kapan kau akan menyakiti perasaan adikmu seperti ini, V Kim. Sadarlah."

"Bangsat! Diamlah."

"Kau yang bangsat, V. Pergi saja sebelum aku marah."

V bangkit dari duduknya, mendengus kesal sebelum mengambil jaket kulitnya, lalu melangkah keluar kamar dan meninggalkan debrakan keras saat menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya berat, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya yang terasa meluap. Bagaimanapun ia mencoba peduli terhadap Taehyung, dalam kasus ini Jimin tetaplah menjadi seorang antagonis karena mengetahui masalah ini namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Maafkan aku, Taehyung-ah."

.

.

Jungkook menatap nanar layar ponselnya hingga lampu layar kembali padam dan menyisakan layar hitam. Nafasnya berhembus pelan sebelum memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat begitu melihat sosok V yang berlari dari kejauhan. Dalam sepersekian detik pandangan mereka bertemu sebelum ia beralih menatap ujung sepatunya.

Dalam pikirannya kembali terngiang ucapan Jimin sepekan lalu. _"Aku tidak mau kau memilihnya hanya karena kasihan."_

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku selarut ini?"

Jungkook menatap dalam kedua manik V, membiarkan keheningan menemani mereka. Di dalam mata itu Jungkook menemukan setitik kesepian yang menyayat hati.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekat hingga ujung sepatu mereka saling bersentuhan. Kepalanya mendongak kembali menatap manik tajam milik pemuda Kim. Tangannya terangkat untuk meremat jaket bagian depan V lalu menariknya hingga wajah mereka semakin mendekat.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis melihat tatapan penuh tanya yang ditujukan padanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan netranya terpejam setelah kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Selama beberapa saat mereka diam dalam posisi yang sama. V bahkan tetap terdiam karena terlalu banyak hal yang tiba-tiba terjadi.

Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap V dengan senyuman tipis yang diukirnya.

"Aku memilihmu."

Suara pelan yang melantun dari bilah Jungkook berhasil membuat V menatapnya penuh rasa terkejut. Jungkook tau setelah ini, ia harus menjelaskan banyak hal.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Imbuhnya sebelum menubrukkan tubuh mereka lalu memeluk lelaki dihadapannya dengan erat.

Menyisakan sebuah pesan yang beberapa saat lalu dikirimkannya untuk seseorang disana,

.

.

 ** _Terimakasih. Ini terakhir kalinya aku menyakitimu, aku berjanji. Setelah ini kau bisa bahagia dengan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, Taehyung-ah. Selamat tinggal._**

.

.

.

 _Sesungguhnya, semua terasa lebih mudah saat kau meninggalkan karena kau sudah menyiapkan hatimu saat hari itu tiba._

 _Namun untuk seseorang yang ditinggalkan. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya selain menanyakan pada ruang kosong, apa yang terjadi sehingga kau memutuskan untuk pergi._

 _Banyak yang mengatakan perpisahan terjadi karena dua orang yang merasa tidak adanya kecocokkan. Namun sesungguhnya itu terjadi Karena salah satunya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan._

,

,

 ** _Bersambung.._**

,

,

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Menyambut tahun baru, galau-galauan dulu yuks /kabur/ wkwk

Belated Happy Birthday buat sayangku yang paling tampan tahun 2017, Kim Taehyung. Semoga kamu makin gesrek ya nak /plak/

Selamat tahun baru buat _readers_ kesayangan aku, semoga tahun baru nanti berjalan sesuai keinginan kita yaaa

Terimakasih telah membaca ff abalku, semoga kalian gak bosen sama karya setengah mateng ini hehe.

 _Lavv youuu.._

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.12.31_**


	8. Chapter 7: the Past

_**Jimin-ah, tolong katakan pada V hyung untuk menjaga Jungkook dengan baik. Jika dia menyakiti Jungkook, aku akan merebutnya kembali.**_

Jimin menatap nanar sebaris pesan yang dikirimkan Taehyung untuknya. Nafasnya berhembus pelan sebelum menatap lurus Kearah teman sekamarnya yang sedang terdiam menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Ketika V mengalihkan perhatian padanya, Jimin tau semua pasti berhubungan dengan pesan yang dikirimkan Taehyung.

"Jungkook ingin bertemu denganku."

Jimin merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Meskipun dia hanya menjadi penonton disini, namun perasaannya ikut tercabik. Jimin tak habis pikir mengapa Jungkook bisa melakukan hal ini dengan mudah.

"Lalu?" tanyanya singkat.

"Aku mengirimkannya puluhan pesan sepanjang hari."

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, menjadi muak dengan semuanya. "Kalau begitu temui dia, mungkin dia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu."

"Menjelaskan sesuatu?"

Jimin mendengus kesal, emosinya terasa meluap hingga tubuhnya terasa panas. "Temui saja, bodoh."

"Bagaimana jika dia ingin meninggalkanku?"

Jimin mengangkat bahunya, "Jika begitu mungkin dia sudah sadar. Lagipula sampai kapan kau akan menyakiti perasaan adikmu seperti ini, V Kim. Sadarlah." Sindirnya

"Bangsat! Diamlah."

Jimin merasa ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Sesuatu dalam dirinya begitu ingin menghajar kawannya, namun Jimin tidak ingin membuat masalah ini semakin rumit. "Kau yang bangsat, V. Pergi saja sebelum aku marah."

Begitu V pergi setelah mendebrak pintu kamar mereka dengan keras, Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, mencoba mendinginkan kembali kepalanya.

Ia kembali meraih ponselnya, mengirimkan sesuatu untuk menyemangati Taehyung. Berharap Taehyung dapat menjalani hidupnya dengan baik.

 _ **Aku yakin kau akan bahagia, Kim Taehyung. Semangat. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu.**_

.

.

 **Twister Relationship**

 **Chapter 7:** _ **the Past**_

.

.

 _"Kau memang hanya menyakitiku sekali lalu pergi, namun luka yang kau timbulkan tidak bisa sembuh dalam semalam dan itu membuatku lebih tersiksa."_

.

.

" _Bangsat!_ Kim Taehyung apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seokjin, lelaki yang sedaritadi duduk diam mengawasi kini beralih mencekal pergelangan tangan Taehyung hingga gelas yang berada dalam genggaman pemuda itu terlepas dan menjadi kepingan kecil begitu membentur lantai.

"Kau gila?" teriaknya.

Beruntung karena suara music dalam _club_ begitu kencang hingga orang-orang tidak mendengar dengan jelas teriakkannya.

Taehyung tersenyum sembari memandang Seokjin dengan mata yang separuh tertutup. Taehyung benar-benar sudah tumbang setelah meneguk habis lebih dari 10 botol minuman keras.

"Jika begini kau bisa mati, sialan."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Lagipula aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk hidup."

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung kembali terkekeh. Ia menarik tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Seokjin lalu mencoba meraih sebotol minuman lagi yang berada di meja, namun Seokjin lebih dulu meraihnya dan membuangnya jauh.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti ibuku, Jin." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecut, " _Ah—_ tapi ibuku tidak mungkin bertingkah seperti ini."

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku akan menghubungi Jung—"

"Dia tidak akan datang." Setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuknya, "Sehancur apapun aku, dia tidak akan datang."

Seokjin menatap iba punggung Taehyung, Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Taehyung serapuh ini. Jungkook pasti bagian penting dalam hidupnya.

"Taehyung-ah, ayo pulang." Bisiknya

Samar-samar Seokjin mendengar suara Taehyung yang bergumam kecil, memanggil nama Jungkook berkali-kali. Meski Seokjin tidak mengetahui masalah yang membuat kedua kawannya berpisah, namun ia yakin,

Taehyung akan _sembuh_ dalam waktu yang lama.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah, kau harus melihat keadaannya!"

Jungkook kembali menghembuskan nafas berat. Setelah tiga puluh menit mengikutinya, Seokjin tidak juga menyerah. Pemuda itu lantas memandang tak suka kearah Seokjin yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Tangannya terlipat didepan dada, "Aku dan Taehyung sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Jadi aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan segala urusannya."

Jungkook membalik tubuhnya, bersiap melangkah pergi sebelum suara Seokjin menginterupsinya.

"Selama bertahun-tahun aku mengenal Taehyung, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia sehancur ini."

Seokjin menatap nanar punggung Jungkook, "Dan itu semua karenamu Jungkook-ah." Bisiknya.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. Otaknya berusaha berpikir rasional, hingga sebuah kalimat terlontar dari bilah bibirnya. "Sama sekali bukan urusanku." Ucapnya dingin sebelum pergi meninggalkan Seokjin yang menatapnya nanar.

.

.

Jungkook tersenyum sembari berlari kecil begitu melihat sebuah mobil _Ferrari_ masuk ke area universitasnya. Senyumnya semakin lebar begitu mobil tepat berhenti di depannya dan memperlihatkan wajah rupawan kekasihnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Jungkook mencebik meski senyum tetap tepatri di wajah cantiknya. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di sebelah kekasihnya dengan tangan yang memeluk erat tubuh pujaannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" rengeknya

Kekasihnya terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap lembut helai Jungkook, "Masih ada acara yang harus aku hadiri tadi. Maafkan aku."

Jungkook menggeleng, kepalanya mendongak untuk mengecup dagu kekasihnya. "Itu pekerjaanmu, kau tidak harus mengucapkan maaf."

Pemuda Kim tersenyum menatap kedua manik kekasihnya. Binar manik itu benar-benar berbeda. Tidak secerah saat Jungkook memiliki hubungan dengan Taehyung, dan secara tidak langsung hal itu membuatnya terluka.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung! Buka pintunya!"

Kim Seokjin kembali menggedor pintu kamar pemuda Kim, berharap pintu kamar itu akan terbuka agar rasa cemasnya dapat mereda. Bagaimana ia tidak cemas? Taehyung telah mengurung diri di dalam kamar apartemennya selama lebih dari 24 jam tanpa makan ataupun minum. Dan _sialnya_ , pikiran-pikiran negatif seperti ' _apa mungkin Taehyung bunuh diri?'_ seharian ini memenuhi otaknya.

"Ayolah Taehyung, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku tau kau lelaki yang kuat. Kau lebih kuat dari V. Aku mohon—"

Ucapannya terhenti begitu pintu didepannya terbuka lebar hingga menampakan penampilan _berantakan_ dari kawannya. Hatinya mencelos. Seokjin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain merengkuh Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa—"

Seokjin terdiam, tangannya mengusap punggung Taehyung perlahan, menunggu pemuda Kim melanjutkan ucapannya.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat, jemarinya terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa semua orang mengatakan aku lebih kuat dari V _hyung_?"

Nafasnya berhembus kuat. Kedua tangannya mendorong bahu Seokjin hingga pelukannya terlepas.

"Mengapa semua orang berpikir aku akan baik-baik saja meski sudah sehancur ini? Aku lelah terlihat kuat. AKU JUGA INGIN MENJADI LEMAH."

Seokjin terkesiap. Bilah bibirnya bergetar bersamaan dengan sebulir airmata jatuh dari pelupuknya. Di depan matanya, ia melihat seorang Kim Taehyung benar-benar _hancur._

"Taehyung- _ah_ —"

Suaranya tercekat begitu melihat Taehyung tersenyum tipis sebelum tubuh ringkih kawannya tumbang dihadapannya dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Bahkan saat Seokjin berteriak histeris dan memanggil namanya berkali-kali, Kim Taehyung tak juga membuka matanya.

.

.

 _"Aku hanya akan mencintaimu."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Tentu saja."_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, sayang?"

Jungkook terkesiap. Dengan cepat pandangannya beralih menatap kekasihnya yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sampingnya.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, "Tidak ada. Hanya memikirkan tugas kuliah yang belum aku kerjakan."

V mengangguk lalu mengecup kening kekasihnya. "Bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Dahi kekasihnya mengernyit sebentar sebelum berakhir menganggukkan kepalanya lugu dengan senyum kelincinya.

"Aku dengar kau memiliki seorang _hyung_. Tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

Jungkook terdiam. Matanya terasa memanas hingga ia harus menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin menangis, Jungkook tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Apa _hyung_ mu tinggal di luar negeri?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Pandangannya beralih menatap kedua manik kekasihnya. Perasaannya bergejolak. Haruskah ia mengatakan hal ini?

Jungkook menggeleng dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. "Sejak aku berumur 5 tahun, orangtuaku bercerai. Aku mengikuti ibuku yang menikah lagi dengan seorang duda yang memiliki anak lebih tua dariku. Dia _hyung_ ku, tapi kami tidak ada ikatan darah apapun."

Nafasnya berhembus pelan, "Aku membencinya. Meski dia selalu bersikap baik padaku. Aku menjauh darinya bahkan setelah tau hidupnya tak akan lama lagi."

V menatap iba, "Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya pelan.

" _Hyung_ ku sudah meninggal." Jungkook berbisik. Namun cukup membuat kekasihnya terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa—"

Pandangan keduanya beralih begitu suara dering ponsel milik V menginterupsi. V mendengus, ingin berteriak kepada siapapun yang menghubunginya saat ini.

Tangannya meraih ponselnya serampangan, menekan tombol hijau sebelum mendekatkan ke pendengarannya. Begitu sebaris kata terdengar dari seberang sana, pemuda Kim terdiam sesaat sebelum dengan cepat beranjak pergi.

Bahkan tidak peduli dengan teriakan Jungkook yang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

.

.

 _"Cepat datang ke rumah sakit. Taehyung overdosis obat tidur."_

Jika semua orang bertanya hal apa yang bisa membuatnya panik? Jawabannya adalah hal ini.

V memacu mobilnya dengan cepat, bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan rambu lalu lintas yang ada. _Persetan!_ Adiknya sedang berjuang seorang diri.

Begitu mobilnya memasuki wilayah rumah sakit, ia dengan cepat memarkirkannya sembarangan lalu berlari kesetanan menuju ruang _ICU_.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bertingkah seperti ini. Bukankah selama ini ia memang menginginkan Taehyung untuk pergi dari kehidupannya? Ia seharusnya senang. Lalu kenapa ia justru berlari kesetanan seperti ini.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sang Ibu terduduk dilantai dengan isakan yang dapat didengarnya dari kejauhan.

Kakinya kembali melangkah dengan berat. Mendekati Ibunya kemudian memeluk erat tubuh ringkih wanita paruh baya itu.

Air matanya mengalir begitu Seokjin datang dan membisikkannya sebaris kata yang membuat hatinya terluka.

 _Taehyung sedang dalam masa kritis, jika dalam 24 jam ia tidak sadar. Ia akan memasuki masa koma._

Bukankah penyesalan akan selalu datang di akhir?

.

.

 _"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Jungkook-ah."_

 _"Jika seandainya aku menemuinya, mungkin aku tidak akan merasa menyesal seperti ini, Seokjin-ah."_

 _Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Jika kau terpuruk seperti ini, Namjoon akan sedih di atas sana." Tangannya menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan. "Dia bangga memilik_ _i_ dongsaeng _sepertimu."_

 _Jungkook kembali terisak. Tangannya meremat erat bingkai foto milik kakaknya. Seandainya Jungkook tidak membenci Namjoon karena penyakitnya. Seandainya Jungkook menjaga Namjoon dengan baik. Seandainya waktu kembali bisa ia putar, Jungkook ingin mengucapkan bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Namjoon._

.

.

 _ **Bersambung..**_

.

.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Hellooooooooo

Udah lama hiatus, nongol malah bawa chapter yang pendek banget wkwkwkwk

Maaf, masih beradaptasi kembali sama dunia ini wkwk

Masih ada yang nungguin ff ini?

Ayo! kalau masih banyak aku cuss lanjutin segera nih wkwk

Btw, bikos banyak yang ngatain V dan Jungkook jahat, jadi setelah baca chapter ini kalian masih bisa bilang mereka jahat? wkwk

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa

 _ **Aii-nim**_

 _ **2018.08.12**_


	9. Chapter 8: Reset

_"Eomma, apa yang kita lakukan disini?" bocah laki-laki berumur 5 tahun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wanita paruh baya yang berdiri disampingnya._

 _Wanita itu menunduk sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman, "Mulai saat ini kita akan tinggal disini, Jungkook-ah."_

 _Jungkook mengernyit lalu beralih menatap sekitarnya. Rumah yang cukup besar, namun hatinya merasa tak nyaman. Manik lebar itu kembali menatap sang Ibu. "Ayo kembali ke rumah kita. Appa pasti sudah menunggu kita, eomma."_

 _Ibunya menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Ia menatap manik ibunya penuh harap. "Kita tidak bisa kembali kesana, Jungkook-ah."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Appa dan Eomma memutuskan untuk berpisah. Dan untuk saat ini kau harus selalu bersama dengan eomma. Saat kau dewasa nanti eomma akan membebaskanmu untuk menentukan pilihanmu sendiri."_

 _Pelupuknya membendung cairan hingga mengaburkan pengelihatannya. Begitu sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, bersamaan dengan sebuah pelukan erat dari seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih dewasa darinya dan kata-kata sang ibu yang mengucapkan "Mulai hari ini dia adalah hyungmu." Jungkook tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi._

.

.

 _Mulai hari itu Jungkook membenci ibunya. Ia benci rumah barunya. Ia benci ayah barunya. Dan ia benci—_

 _"Jungkook-ah, ayo main bersama."_

 _—Namjoon hyung._

 _"Aku tidak mau."_

 _Namjoon mendengus. Kakinya melangkah mendekati sang adik yang duduk di ranjangnya sejak pagi. "Kau harus keluar. Cuacanya benar-benar cerah."_

 _Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Appa."_

 _Namjoon tersenyum tipis. Meski ia hanya anak yang berumur 10 tahun, namun Namjoon mengerti perasaan Jungkook. "Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Eomma."_

 _Jungkook terdiam, matanya menatap Namjoon perlahan. Senyuman masih tepatri di wajah sang kakak namun ia dapat melihat kesedihan dalam pancaran matanya._

 _"Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi apapun yang kita lakukan tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Appamu tidak akan datang, begitu juga dengan eommaku."_

 _Jungkook menggeleng keras, "Appa tidak seperti itu. Appa akan datang menjemputku." Teriaknya._

 _"Dia tidak akan datang, bahkan jika kau sakit dan menangis sekalipun. Dia tidak akan pernah datang."_

 _Jungkook selalu membenci semua ucapan Namjoon yang menghancurkan harapannya._

.

.

 ** _Twister Relationship_**

 ** _Chapter 8: Reset_**

.

.

 _'Jika Tuhan memberikanku satu harapan. Aku berharap dapat hidup kembali seperti disaat aku belum mengenalmu.'_

.

.

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Pandangannya lurus menatap tubuh sang adik yang terbaring di ranjang pesakitan yang berada jauh di depannya. Ia tak berani mendekat. V merasa malu bertemu dengan Taehyung — _meski ia tau Taehyung sedang tidak sadarkan diri_.

"Duduklah didekatnya!"

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan sebelum tubuhnya berbalik, bersiap untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Setidaknya, jadilah hyung yang baik untuk kali ini saja. Taehyung sudah banyak berkorban untukmu, V."

Nafasnya berhembus pelan. Pandangannya beralih kearah Jimin yang menatapnya serius. "Aku tidak bisa, Jim." Bisiknya

"Kau harus bisa, V. Taehyung sedang berjuang dan kau harus menemaninya."

Dengan ragu, V melangkah mendekat. Ia duduk di kursi dekat ranjang pesakitan adiknya. Begitu jelas terlihat wajah pucat Taehyung membuat hatinya nyeri. Taehyung tidak pernah selemah ini.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Kau tetaplah disini dan jaga adikmu."

V hanya menatap sahabat karibnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu lalu kembali menatap wajah saudara kembarnya.

Wajah mereka begitu mirip namun V selalu merasa mereka berbeda. Ya, Taehyung jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Aku yakin kau akan bangun sebelum 24 jam berlalu. Sebelum dokter menyatakan kau koma, aku yakin kau akan bangun." Nafasnya berhembus pelan, "Karena kau lelaki yang kuat, Taehyung-ah." Bisiknya.

V mengalihkan pandangannya begitu suara decitan pintu menyapa gendangnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis begitu melihat figur kekasihnya masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Taehyung belum sadar?"

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Pemuda Kim beranjak dari duduknya, tangannya menarik bahu Jungkook lalu merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya kedalam dekapannya. V merasa ia butuh sebuah pelukan, ia butuh sebuah sandaran.

"Kau pasti lelah menemaninya semalaman."

Kepalanya menggeleng, "Aku khawatir Taehyung tidak akan bangun."

Jungkook mengusap halus punggung kekasihnya, "Percaya padaku Taehyung pasti akan membuka matanya. Dia akan kembali."

.

.

Tepat sebelum 24 jam berlalu, sebelum Dokter menyatakan Taehyung memasuki masa komanya, pemuda itu terbangun. Ia membuka maniknya dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi bibir pucatnya.

Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu tersenyum lega, apalagi setelah dokter mengatakan bahwa Taehyung sudah cukup baik.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, sayang?"

Nyonya Kim mengusap helai putranya lembut. Taehyung mengangguk pelan, "Apa yang terjadi padaku, _eomma_?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum tipis, "Kemarin Seokjin menemukanmu pingsan di apartemen. Mengapa kau tidak menghubungi _eomma_ jika kau merasa sakit?"

Taehyung mengernyit, "Aku pikir _eomma_ masih berada di Amerika."

"Tidak. Untuk apa _eomma_ tinggal di Amerika sementara kalian disini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan V _hyung_?"

Suasana kamar menjadi hening.

V yang sedaritadi berdiri jauh dari ranjang kini melangkah mendekat. Ia menepuk pundak ibunya pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin bicara sesuatu dengan adiknya.

V tersenyum tipis begitu pandangan mereka bertemu. Taehyung terlihat terkejut, pupilnya melebar dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"V _hyung_ — Kapan kau kembali dari Amerika?"

V mengernyit, "Sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Tae—"

Ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat sesuatu yang tidak baik terjadi pada adiknya. Taehyung benar-benar terlihat kebingungan.

"Jimin, tolong panggilkan dokter." ucapnya.

"Ada ap—"

"PANGGIL DOKTER SEKARANG!"

.

.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyangka jika hal ini akan terjadi pada Taehyung."

V hanya bisa menunduk dalam, sementara sang Ibu yang duduk disampingnya tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Pikirannya berkecambuk, rasa bersalah dan penyesalan menggerogoti hatinya. V merasa begitu frustasi sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Taehyung, adiknya, saudara kembarnya. Dokter memvonisnya kehilangan separuh ingatan.

Lucu. Bahkan V merasa ia akan tertawa keras.

"Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu."

Dokter Jung menghela nafas lelahnya, "Aku sudah menunjukkan semua hasil pemeriksaan adikmu. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian 5 tahun belakangan ini. Dia bahkan mengira umurnya masih 17 tahun."

V menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat begitu mendengar isak tangis ibunya. Ia tidak ingin menangis. Ia tidak boleh menangis. V tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

.

.

Jimin menatap Taehyung dalam diam. Hatinya terasa perih begitu melihat kebingungan memenuhi pancaran pupil gelap pemuda Kim. Ia merasa bersalah, sangat. Jimin tidak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi pada Taehyung.

"Kim—"

Taehyung menoleh kearahnya. Memandangnya penuh tanya.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan, "Kau pasti sangat kebingungan, kan?" ucapnya pelan.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Maaf. Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Jimin memaksakan senyumnya, "Sekitar 3 tahun lalu. Kau mungkin lupa, namun tidak masalah. Kita bisa kembali saling mengenal."

Taehyung tersenyum, "Baiklah. Terimakasih."

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa melupakan separuh ingatanku." Kepalanya menunduk dalam. "Ini membuatku takut." bisiknya.

"Kenapa kau merasa takut?"

"Bagaimana jika ada hal penting yang aku lupakan? Tapi aku beruntung setidaknya masih bisa mengingat V _hyung_ dan _eomma_."

Jimin terhenyak. Ia memandang nanar ke arah pemuda dihadapannya. Jika ia bisa memilih, ia berharap Taehyung tidak akan pernah mengingat kejadian 5 tahun belakangan ini. Jimin tidak bisa melihat Taehyung kembali terluka.

.

.

Netranya mengerjap pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena ia sudah tidur hampir sepanjang hari.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini sangat membosankan." bisiknya.

Pandangannya teralih begitu pintu ruang inapnya terbuka perlahan hingga menampakkan figur seorang pemuda.

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekat seiring dengan debar jantung Taehyung yang semakin menggila.

 _Sialan._

Tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, kan?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Taehyung-ah?"

Dahinya mengernyit, "Maaf. Apa kita saling mengenal?" Tanyanya pelan.

Terlihat raut kecewa di wajah pemuda itu, membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah. Apa pemuda ini orang penting baginya?

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa—"

"Aku tau. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan maaf. Ini bukan salahmu." Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, "Setidaknya kau akan lebih baik sekarang."

Taehyung mengernyit, "Maksudmu?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa. Sebelumnya kita pernah mengenal, tapi aku akan kembali memperkenalkan diriku." Tangannya terulur dihadapan Taehyung sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya kasar. Dengan debaran jantung yang memacu cepat dan tangan yang bergetar gugup ia membalas uluran tangan pemuda itu. "Aku Kim Taehyung. Apa kita berteman sebelumnya?"

Jungkook mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman lebarnya ia berucap. "Tentu. Kita satu universitas dan aku kekasih _hyung_ mu."

Malam itu Taehyung merasa ia harus mengubur dalam perasaan yang tumbuh dalam dirinya.

.

.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Taehyung- _ah_."

Taehyung mengangguk riang dengan senyum kotaknya. Ia kembali memasukkan sesendok penuh makanan buatan sang Ibu. Entah mengapa sejak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit, ia merasa jauh lebih bahagia.

" _Eomma_. Apa beberapa tahun ini aku depresi?" tanyanya setelah menelan seluruh makanan dimulutnya.

Nyonya Kim mengernyit, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, sayang?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku kehilangan separuh ingatanku karena efek samping dari overdosis obat tidur. Aku pikir mungkin ada sesuatu terjadi sampai aku mengkonsumsi obat tidur." jelasnya.

Sang Ibu tersenyum, tangannya mengusap helai putranya perlahan. "Apapun yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Setidaknya kau sudah baik-baik saja saat ini. Kau harus menjalani hidupmu dengan baik, oke?"

Taehyung kembali mengangguk, "Kenapa V _hyung_ pergi pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Dia ada syuting iklan pagi ini. Dia bilang akan mengajakmu pergi nanti."

"Kemana?"

Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum kecil, meninggalkan rasa penasaran dalam diri Taehyung.

.

.

 _Kau ingat sesuatu. Terkadang kau akan dihadapkan pada dua pilihan sulit dimana saat kau memilih salah satunya, maka kau akan kehilangan yang lain._

.

.

Angin berhembus membuat helai keduanya menjadi berantakan. Yang lebih muda sedaritadi hanya berlarian seperti anak kecil, sementara yang lainnya hanya memandang dengan senyuman hangat. Entah kapan terakhir kali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Taehyung-ah! Hentikan. Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit." Teriak pemuda itu. Lama-lama ia menjadi khawatir dengan kondisi adiknya.

Sementara yang dikhawatirkan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan polos dan senyum kotak serta tangan yang melambai ke udara.

Dengan keras ia berteriak, "V _hyung_! Cepat kesini. Airnya benar-benar menyegarkan."

V yang sedaritadi duduk di kap depan mobilnya hanya menggeleng pelan. Siapa yang sangka jarak umur mereka hanya beberapa menit jika melihat betapa berbedanya tingkah mereka.

Sang kakak memutuskan menyusul adiknya, takut-takut hal buruk terjadi jika anak pecicilan seperti Taehyung dibiarkan sendirian.

"Berhenti mendekati ombak seperti itu, Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung terkikik, "Ini menyegarkan, _hyung._ Pantainya juga sangat indah."

V mendengus, "Tapi kita tidak membawa baju ganti dan kau sudah kebahasan begini.. _aish.._ "

"Tidak masalah, _hyung._ Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena bajuku basah."

V memutar bola matanya malas, adiknya ini benar-benar kekanakan. "Terserahmu saja. Jangan bermain air terlalu lama, oke?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk lalu kembali bermain dengan ombak yang datang mendekatinya. Lagipula cuaca hari ini cukup cerah, ditambah bermain di pantai bersama saudaramu, Taehyung merasa sangat bahagia.

.

.

" _Aisshh_.. Dasar anak ini." V kembali mengomel sembari mengeringkan rambut adiknya menggunakan handuk yang baru saja dibelinya.

Sementara Taehyung hanya tertawa sembari menikmati cokelat panas yang diberikan kakaknya.

"Lihat saja. Jika setelah ini kau sakit— _aisshh_."

"Kau tenang saja, _hyung._ "

V mendengus lalu melempari adiknya dengan handuk yang dipegangnya. Ia beralih duduk disebelah adiknya, lalu merebut cokelat panas yang sedaritadi di minum saudaranya.

" _Ah— hyung!_ "

"Apa? Ini punyaku." V menyalak membuat Taehyung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan memandang deburan ombak. Tidak ada pembicaraan serius diantara mereka, sampai Taehyung dengan santai mengatakan—

"Jungkook. Sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengannya?"

V tersentak, dengan cepat ia memandang adiknya yang masih sibuk menatap hamparan air didepan mereka. " _Eum._. C-cukup lama."

Taehyung kini beralih menatap sang kakak. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga suara yang lebih muda kembali menginterupsi.

"Aku menyukainya."

Pupil V melebar, menatap tak percaya kearah adiknya yang terlihat begitu santai.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Tenanglah! Aku tidak akan merebutnya." Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk bahu sang kakak, "Mungkin karena kita kembar, jadi selera kita tidak jauh berbeda."

"Aku harap kalian bahagia." Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Bersamaan dengan senja yang datang, V merasa ia menjadi seorang kakak yang jahat untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

 _Kau tau, saat pikiranmu menghapus semua tentang dirinya, tubuhmu dan hatimu tidak akan bisa melakukannya._

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Hello,

Masih ada yang nunggu ff ini?

Ini lanjutannya agak rumit ya, semoga gak bosen sih. hehe

Beberapa chapter lagi sepertinya akan tamat ni ff, mungkin 2 sampai 3 chapter.

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa

Thank youuuu

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2018.04.21_**


	10. Chapter 9: Far Away

"Aku dengar kau memilih V bukan karena kau lebih mencintainya. Tapi karena _hyung_ mu?"

"Tidak."

"Aku awalnya tidak percaya. Tapi setelah aku mengetahui bahwa _hyung_ mu meninggal karena HIV, aku jadi berfikir semuanya masuk akal." Nafasnya berhembus pelan, "Kau takut menyesal lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan berbohong, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook yang sedaritadi hanya menatap ujung sepatunya kini beralih menatap lawan bicaranya. "Aku memang lebih mencintai V."

"V tidak akan suka jika mengetahui hal ini."

"Kau sebaiknya berhenti menghubungkan hal ini dengan kakak tiriku yang sudah tiada, Jimin _-ssi_!"

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi. Namun suara Jimin menghentikan langkahnya,

"Kau harus ingat, darah yang mengalir di tubuh Taehyung dan V adalah darah yang sama. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal."

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

.

.

 **Twister Relationship**

 **Chapter 9:** _ **Far Away**_

.

.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia. Maka aku memutuskan untuk pergi sejauh yang aku bisa."

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

V menggeleng keras, "Tidak." ucapnya tegas membuat dahi adiknya merengut.

"Kenapa?"

V menyentuh kening adiknya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kau masih belum mendapatkan separuh ingatanmu. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk denganmu nanti."

Taehyung menepis pelan lengan kakaknya, lalu mengerang kesal, "Aku bukan anak kecil, _hyung_. Kau hanya lebih tua _dua menit_ dariku." Nafasnya berhembus kasar, "Lagipula aku tidak akan hilang disana."

"Tetap tidak boleh."

Taehyung mendelik, merasa kesal dan marah dengan keputusan kakaknya. "Memang apa salahnya jika aku ingin berlibur ke hawai, _hyung_? Dulu kau dan _eomma_ bahkan meninggalkanku ke Amerika selama bertahun-tahun."

V terhenyak. Ia menatap nanar adiknya. Pemuda Kim tau adiknya pasti merasa sangat kesepian saat orangtua mereka memilih ikut pergi ke amerika untuk menemaninya, namun ia tidak menyangka Taehyung akan mengatakannya semudah itu.

"Tapi Taehyung _-ah_ —"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah merengek saat kalian pergi meninggalkanku."

Setelahnya keheningan menyelimuti suasana diantara mereka. V merasa pikirannya begitu berkecambuk. Perasaan kesal, marah, terluka, bersalah semua menjadi satu dalam hatinya.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan sembari mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi."

.

.

Malam ini Nyonya Kim memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama kedua putranya. Meski awalnya V menolak dengan alasan ia memiliki _schedule_ beberapa jam lagi, namun akhirnya ia ikut duduk di depan meja makan.

"Apa yang ingin _eomma_ bicarakan?"

Nyonya Kim mendengus kesal, "Setidaknya habiskan dulu makananmu, V. Setelah kita selesai makan, _eomma_ akan membicarakannya."

V memutar bola matanya malas. Ibunya tidak pernah berubah.

"Ah— _eomma_ , aku akan berlibur ke hawai. V _hyung_ sudah menyetujuinya."

V mendelik kearah adiknya yang dengan polosnya hanya tersenyum lebar.

Nyonya Kim terlihat terkejut, namun mencoba menahan dirinya.

"Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, Taehyung _-ah_. V, kenapa kau menyetujui permintaan adikmu? Kau seharusnya tau—"

" _Eomma,_ aku yakin Taehyung akan baik-baik saja. Biarkan dia berlibur, mungkin itu yang dibutuhkan tubuhnya."

Nyonya Kim menggeleng, "Tidak bisa." Ia menaruh sendok dan garpu ditangannya, merasa kenyang begitu mendengar berita mengejutkan ini.

"Kau tetap tidak bisa pergi, Taehyung- _ah_." Nyonya Kim menatap kedua putranya bergantian. "Tidak untuk bulan ini."

Taehyung dan V mengernyit bingung.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat perasaan V menjadi tak nyaman, dan ketika sang Ibu melanjutkan kalimatnya. V merasa jiwanya terhempas jauh tanpa sisa.

 _"Bulan ini, V dan Jungkook akan bertunangan. Kau harus hadir, Taehyung-ah."_

.

.

Setelah makan malam yang seperti mimpi buruk baginya berakhir, ia segera meminta waktu untuk bicara dengan sang ibu, di taman belakang rumah mereka.

"Kenapa _eomma_ tidak bicarakan ini denganku dulu?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, " _Eomma_ memang ingin membuat kejutan untukmu, V."

V mendengus, " _Persetan!_ " Bisiknya. Nafasnya berhembus kasar, "Lalu bagaimana dengan karirku?"

" _Eomma_ sudah membicarakannya dengan agensimu. Tenang saja."

V menggeram, kedua tangannya meremat rambutnya keras. Kepalanya terasa akan pecah.

"KENAPA _EOMMA_ SELALU SEPERTI INI PADAKU?"

Nyonya Kim tersentak, "V, Apa yang kau—"

" _Eomma,_ aku mohon— aku mohon berhenti mengatur hidupku. Aku selalu melakukan apa yang kau inginkan agar kau tidak mengganggu kehidupan Taehyung. Tapi, untuk saat ini aku mohon— jangan lakukan ini padaku."

V menunduk dalam, air matanya mengalir deras, "Aku juga ingin hidup seperti anak normal lainnya." Bisiknya

" _Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Taehyung lagi._ "

.

.

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus bagaimana, _hyung_?"

Taehyung menatap kakaknya yang berbaring di sampingnya. V hanya menatap langit-langit kamar mereka dengan tatapan dingin. Taehyung tau kakaknya sedang dalam masalah.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menikah dengan Jungkook, _hyung_?"

V menatap Taehyung sekilas, nafasnya berhembus pelan. "Entahlah."

"Aku pikir Jungkook orang yang cukup baik."

V memejamkan matanya erat, ia benci mendengar Taehyung mengatakan hal seperti ini.

"Jungkook terlihat sangat mencintaimu."

"Cukup."

"Lagipula kalian berdua terlihat—"

"Cukup! Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung tersentak mendengar teriakan kakaknya. Ia tidak menyangka V akan membentaknya seperti ini.

" _H-hyung_ —"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku muak melihatmu, Kim Taehyung."

Pupilnya bergetar dengan air yang menumpuk di pelupuknya. V menatapnya begitu tajam, seolah melalui tatapan itu Taehyung dapat melihat seberapa seriusnya sang kakak saat mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan airmata yang bersiap mengalir.

"Baiklah, _hyung_ , Aku akan pergi."

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca begitu cerah. Bahkan matahari terasa begitu hangat. Dengan senyuman lebar yang mengukir di wajahnya, ia menggendong ransel yang sudah disiapkannya semalaman penuh.

"Aku siap berlibur."

Nyonya Kim menghela nafasnya, "Coba pikirkan sekali lagi, Taehyung— _ah_."

Taehyung menggeleng keras, "Ayolah, _eomma_. 3 jam lagi pesawatku akan _take off,_ tidak mungkin aku membatalkannya."

Sang Ibu mengangguk, akhirnya menyerah setelah membujuk anaknya puluhan kali.

"Kau tidak bertemu _hyung_ mu dulu? Sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan pulang."

"Aku akan menghubungi _hyung_ sebelum _take off_. Jadi aku akan pergi sekarang." Taehyung memeriksa ponselnya beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap sang Ibu.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Jungkook." Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, "Aku pergi."

.

.

Ia menatap langit yang terlihat begitu cerah, bahkan awan tidak terlihat hari ini. Bukankan langit terlihat lebih indah tanpa awan?

Tangannya terangkat, mencoba menghalangi cahaya matahari yang mengganggu pengelihatannya. Rasanya lebih baik seperti ini setelah semalaman penuh ia mendengar sorak sorai dukungan dari penggemarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Nafasnya berhembus kasar begitu mendengar suara yang begitu familiar, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin mendengus, "Bukankah Taehyung berangkat ke hawai hari ini?"

V hanya berdehem pelan. Netranya tetap menatap langit yang begitu biru.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

V terdiam, ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu takut bertemu dengan Taehyung. Ia hanya takut kembali menorehkan luka pada adiknya.

"Aku harap dia akan baik-baik saja."

Jimin memutar bola matanya kesal, "Demi— V Kim kau tolol sekali. Setidaknya jadilah _hyung_ yang baik untuknya sekali." Jimin merasa begitu muak dengan semuanya.

"Kau sudah merebut perhatian orang tua kalian, merebut Jungkook, merebut kebahagiaannya. Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau bersikap baik pada adikmu? Apa kau akan terus seperti ini?"

V menatap sekilas kawannya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. "Jimin- _ah_."

"Aku tau selama ini aku tidak pernah menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Taehyung. Tapi mendengar seseorang yang aku anggap paling mengerti diriku mengatakan hal seperti ini membuatnya jauh lebih buruk."

Pupilnya melebar. Jimin terlihat begitu terkejut saat V menatapnya dengan air mata yang mengalir. "Kau sama saja seperti mereka. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencoba melihat situasi dari sudut pandangku?"

"Aku juga terluka. Sekarang aku bahkan ketakutan setengah mati."

" _Aku takut jika bertemu dengannya aku akan menggoreskan luka yang lain._ "

.

.

 _"Appa. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku sering menginap di rumah sakit?"_

 _Pria paruh baya yang semalaman duduk disisi ranjangnya tersenyum tipis, "Kau membutuhkan banyak vitamin agar tubuhmu kuat, Tae. Agar kau bisa melindungi adikmu nanti."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _Ayahnya mengangguk, "Jadilah hyung yang kuat untuk adikmu."_

 _Anak berumur 8 tahun itu tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menolak jika dibawa ke rumah sakit lagi. Aku ingin melindungi Taetae."_

 _"Setelah ini kau harus makan yang banyak, oke?"_

 _Kepalanya mengangguk semangat. "Setelah ini apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Taetae?"_

 _"Setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit, Appa akan mengijinkanmu bertemu dengan Taetae."_

 _"Yeay! Jadi aku boleh bermain sepak bola lagi dengan Taetae?"_

 _"Tentu saja, Jagoan."_

 _Sebanyak apapun ia tersenyum, tuan Kim tidak bisa menahan perasaannya yang begitu terluka melihat senyum polos anaknya._

 _Pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka pelan, menunjukkan figur perawat rumah sakit yang membawa nampan makanan untuk anak yang duduk di ranjang pesakitannya._

 _"Hello, V Kim. It's time to eat."_

 _Anak kecil itu mengangguk semangat, "Aye aye! Captain!"_

 _Ia melahap makanan yang tidak disukainya dengan semangat. Tidak peduli dengan apapun, ia hanya ingin cepat mendapatkan vitamin, menjadi kuat dan bisa melindungi adiknya. Kim Taehyun hanya ingin menjadi pelindung untuk adiknya, Kim Taehyung._

.

.

 _"Ey! V Kim, kenapa wajahmu merengut?"_

 _V menatap anak laki-laki yang menjadi temannya selama di rumah sakit. "Aku merindukan adikku."_

 _"Begitukah?" Bocah berumur 6 tahun itu duduk disebelah V, menatapnya lekat._

 _"Kalau begitu kembali ke korea."_

 _"Tidak bisa. Aku belum mendapatkan vitamin."_

 _"Jadi kau datang kesini untuk mendapatkan vitamin? Apa hyungku juga mendapatkan vitamin."_

 _V merengut. "Tidak tau! Jangan ganggu aku, Justin. Aku ingin sendiri."_

 _Bocah bernama Justin berdecih, "Apa adikmu betah dengan kakak galak sepertimu?"_

 _"Pergi! Temani saja kakakmu. Jangan menggangguku."_

 _"Iya! Iya! Aku pergi."_

.

.

 _"Taehyun-hyung!"_

 _Suara teriakan Taehyung yang bercampur dengan isak tangisnya saat melihat figur sang kakak yang terlelap di ranjang pesakitan. 2 hari yang lalu sang ibu dengan seorang dokter datang menjemputnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan sang kakak._

 _Taehyung tidak pernah tau kakaknya akan mengalami kejadian menyakitkan seperti ini. Terlalu banyak alat-alat medis yang dipasang pada tubuh kakaknya. Ia bahkan tidak boleh masuk kedalam ruangan untuk memeluk kakaknya._

 _Sayup-sayup ia mendengar ucapan dokter yang menjemputnya. Dokter yang berasal dari korea berbicara menggunakan Bahasa asing dengan dokter lainnya. Namun begitu melihat sang dokter mengangguk lalu beralih berbicara dengan kedua orangtuanya, hanya satu kalimat yang bisa dimengerti anak seumurannya._

 _"Kondisi Taehyun semakin melemah."_

.

.

 _"V Kim?"_

 _"Iya, jika di amerika kakakmu bernama V Kim."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _" Karena orang disini kesulitan mengucapkan namanya."_

 _Taehyung merengut, "Lalu namaku jika disini apa?"_

 _Nyonya Kim terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Mungkin kau bisa memilihkan namamu sendiri."_

 _"Setau eomma, nama kakakmu diberikan oleh seorang anak yang menemani kakaknya di ruang rawat sebelah. Kau bisa minta bantuannya untuk membuat satu nama untukmu."_

 _"Benarkah?" Begitu melihat anggukan sang Ibu, Taehyung bergegas pergi. Ia ingin segera mendapatkan nama barunya._

.

.

 _"V, mana selangmu?"_

 _Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku Kim Taehyung, saudara kembar V. Berikan aku nama juga."_

 _Justin mengernyit, "Kalian mirip sekali."_

 _"Berikan aku nama."_

 _Justin mendengus, "Tidak ada bedanya. Sama-sama mengesalkan."_

 _"Perkenalkan, aku Jeon Jungkook. Tapi disini aku dipanggil Justin."_

 _"Baiklah. Lalu namaku?"_

 _"Ish tidak sabaran sekali."_

 _Justin mengetukan dagunya menggunakan telunjuk kecilnya, mencoba berfikir nama yang cocok untuk bocah dihadapannya._

 _"B."_

 _Taehyung mengernyit, "B?"_

 _"Tentu, B. Nama yang cocok. Kau tidak suka?"_

 _Pupilnya melebar bersamaan dengan senyum yang merekah, "Aku suka. Sangat suka."_

.

.

 _"Taehyung-ah, kau ingat anak bernama Justin yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku itu?"_

 _Taehyung menyingkirkan novel yang dibacanya untuk menatap kakak sepupunya. "Justin?"_

 _"Yang kau temui di Amerika saat bertemu dengan V."_

 _Pupilnya membulat, "Ah. Aku ingat."_

 _"Memangnya kenapa, Seokjin hyung?"_

 _"Dia ternyata saudara tiri Namjoon, kekasihku. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat menjemputmu di amerika dulu. Jadi aku masih ingat sedikit wajahnya. Namun sepertinya dia tidak ingat apapun."_

 _Taehyung mengernyit, "Mungkin karena sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu kau terakhir kali bertemu dengannya. Aku bahkan hampir lupa wajah kecilnya."_

 _"Aku bicara sedikit dengan Namjoon. Orangtua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan dan Jungkook menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian itu."_

 _Taehyung menaruh novelnya sembarangan. Kini ia memusatkan perhatian pada pembicaraan kakak sepupunya._

 _"Namjoon bilang Jungkook depresi, berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri. Sampai Namjoon memutuskan untuk menghapus ingatan adiknya dengan hipnotis, namun itu justru membuat Jungkook takut dengan semuanya. Ia takut karena tidak mengetahui apapun."_

 _Taehyung meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"_

 _"Saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku pernah mengenal Jungkook sebelumnya, Namjoon meminta bantuanku untuk menyembuhkan Jungkook. Dan aku pikir kau bisa melakukannya, Taehyung-ah."_

 _Netranya mengerjap bingung, "Kenapa aku?"_

 _"Bukankah sejak kecil kau menyukainya? Bahkan setelah kembali dari amerika dan sampai saat ini kau masih menyimpan foto kecil kalian."_

 _Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, "Tapi Justin menyukai V hyung."_

 _"Dia tidak mengingat apapun. Kau bisa merebut hatinya sekarang, Taehyung-ah."_

.

.

"Aku pikir Taehyung akan pergi setelah pesta pertunangan V dan Jungkook."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum tipis, "Dia begitu semangat untuk berlibur, aku tidak bisa menahannya."

Beberapa orang yang berada di pesta makan malam itu tertawa kecil. Semua orang terlihat hadir dalam pesta pertunangan V dan Jungkook. Seluruh keluarga besar, kerabat dekat dan dokter pribadi keluarga turut hadir dalam pesta, bahkan sebelumnya media diberikan mengambil foto selama beberapa menit dan pergi sebelum acara dimulai. Semuanya hadir, kecuali Kim Taehyung.

"Taehyung pasti begitu tidak sabar melihat wanita-wanita cantik disana."

 _Ting_.

Dentingan antara garpu dan piring mengalihkan seluruh perhatian. Dokter pribadi keluarga Kim yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian hanya tersenyum tipis.

Ia menaruh kembali garpunya, lalu menatap seluruh pasang mata yang menatapnya. "Aku ingin menahannya, tapi entah mengapa rasanya aku harus mengatakan ini."

Nyonya Kim memaksakan senyumnya, "Dokter, kita sedang—"

"Kim Taehyung."

Semua terdiam, menunggu lelaki yang menjabat sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Kim selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kim Taehyung memintaku merahasiakannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Dia. Anak itu. Dia mengingat semua kejadiaan sehari sebelum ia dinyatakan bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Taehyung mengingat semua, tapi dia memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan ini."

Semuanya terkejut. Bahkan V merasa ia kesulitan bernafas. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

"Dan satu lagi rahasia yang ingin aku katakan. Kim Taehyung. Dia juga mengidap penyakit HIV seperti V. Bahkan kondisi Taehyung jauh lebih buruk. Aku bahkan tidak tau mengapa anak itu bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya selama ini."

"Kim Taehyung tidak pernah baik-baik saja."

Saat mendengarkan kalimat terakhir dari lelaki yang berstatus sebagai dokter, tanpa terasa air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Jungkook menangis bersamaan dengan hatinya yang terasa hancur.

Semua kilas balik kenangan yang dilaluinya bersama Taehyung berputar dalam pikirannya. Tingkah bodohnya, senyum lebarnya, sikap kekanakannya. Jungkook bahkan tak melihat ada perasaan sakit disana. Jungkook pikir selama ini ia mengenal Taehyung. Ia pikir Taehyung akan baik-baik saja.

 _"Kim Taehyung tidak pernah baik-baik saja._ "

Sejak malam itu seluruh keluarga mereka mencoba menghubungi Taehyung, bahkan mengirim orang untuk melacak keberadaan Taehyung di Hawai. Namun bahkan setelah seminggu berlalu, tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengetahui keberadaan Taehyung. Pemuda itu seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

Mereka tidak pernah tau dimana Hawai yang dimaksud oleh pemuda itu.

.

.

 _If it was for you_

 _I could pretend that I was happy even if I was sad_

 _If it was for you_

 _I could pretend that I was strong even if I was hurt_

 _Wishing that love is perfect as itself_

 _Wishing all my weakness is hidden_

.

.

" _Sial_!"

Ia mengumpat untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Setelah ini kau tidak boleh menggunakan obat ini lagi, Taehyung- _ah_. Kau akan semakin parah jika memaksakan diri."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku tau batasku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Irene."

.

.

 _ **Bersambung..**_

.

.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Hello, akhirnya aku punya inspirasi untuk lanjutin ff ini setelah nonton naruto dan denger lagu barunya bangtan.

Oiya aku sempet baca ada yg nanya, 'Kenapa overdosis obat tidur bisa amnesia?' yang aku baca amnesia bukan cuma disebabkan sama benturan, bisa disebabkan karena mengkonsumsi obat yang berlebihan. Tapi biasanya akan menimbulkan amnesia sementara atau _alzheimer_. Selebihnya bisa di searching di gugel.

Terakhir, sekitar seminggu lagi aku akan resmi setahun jadi author /padahal jarang update/ Jadi aku akan bikin 1 ff request dari kalian, kalau kalian pengen aku bikinin ff _feel free to dm me_. Tapi hanya aku pilih 1 cerita. Pairingnya musti Taekook ya hehe

Jangan lupa _review_ nyaaaa

Thanks

 _ **Aii-nim**_

 _ **2018.05.19**_


	11. Chapter 10: Happiness

**Twister Relationship**

 **Chapter 10:** ** _Happiness_**

.

.

 _Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Jadi kau sudah menyadarinya. Aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu."_

 _Netranya beralih menatap serius pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya, Taehyung-ah."_

 _Taehyung menunduk, "Aku pikir V hyung akan mengakui kesalahannya, Jim."_

 _Jimin mendengus, pandangannya beralih menatap langit yang begitu cerah. "Kalian tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku pikir kalian hanya melukai diri sendiri."_

 _"Sejak aku mengenal V, dia selalu mengatakan akan melindungimu, menjadi kuat untukmu. Dia mengikuti seluruh permintaan otoriter ibu kalian, agar kau bisa hidup dengan bebas. Namun begitu melihatmu tertawa lepas, ia menjadi begitu iri. Dan kau juga begitu."_

 _Taehyung menatap Jimin penuh tanya, "Aku?"_

 _Jimin mengangguk, "Berteman dengan kalian berdua membuatku mengerti. Kalian sebenarnya saling menyayangi, namun hal itu justru membuat kalian melukai diri sendiri."_

 _"Kau selalu mencoba mengerti jika V membutuhkan perhatian lebih karena penyakitnya, tapi begitu kau melihat ibu kalian terlalu memperhatikannya, kau menjadi iri."_

 _Jimin tersenyum tipis, "Lagipula iri terhadap saudara sendiri bukan hal yang buruk. Hanya saja kalian tidak tau dimana batas untuk berhenti."_

 _Netranya menatap Taehyung lembut, "Aku harap kalian berdua akan bahagia."_

.

.

Taehyung menatap awan yang bergerak lambat. Pembicaraannya dengan Jimin masih terngiang dalam pikirannya.

"Bahagia? Bagaimana bentuk kebahagiaan untuk kami, Jimin _hyung_?" tanyanya pada udara kosong.

Kepalanya menunduk. Netranya menatap selembar kertas yang sedaritadi dibawanya.

Hasil pemeriksaan terbarunya yang pagi tadi diberikan oleh Irene.

Tidak begitu baik. Justru virusnya sudah menyerang hampir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _hyung_?"

.

.

V kembali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ia merasa begitu frustasi setelah hampir sebulan penuh ia tidak mendapatkan kabar dimana keberadaan adiknya.

Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, rahangnya mengeras. Kejadian ini seolah mencabik jiwa dan raganya.

 _Kim Taehyung tidak pernah baik-baik saja._

Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya. Dengan setitik harapan yang tersisa, ia harap Taehyung akan baik-baik saja.

"V Kim!"

Jimin segera menarik tubuh kawannya menjauh dari dinding. Dahi pemuda itu bahkan sudah meneteskan darah hingga mengotori lantai.

"Apa jika kau menyakiti diri sendiri Taehyung akan pulang? Tidak."

V menatap kawannya dengan separuh kesadarannya yang tersisa, "Kim Taehyung. Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Jimin merengkuh tubuh pemuda itu erat, setetes demi setetes air mata mengalir. Hatinya terasa begitu sesak, "Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri, V."

.

.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Melihat anggukan dari pemuda dihadapannya membuat raut wajahnya menjadi lebih suram.

"Apa kau memiliki rencana lain untuk menemukan Taehyung?"

"Sampai saat ini saya sedang menyusun rencananya sesuai permintaan anda nyonya. Namun sepertinya tuan muda bersembunyi dengan sangat baik."

Nyonya Kim menunduk lesu. Ia merasa putus asa. Apa Taehyung benar-benar ingin memutuskan benang merah yang mengikat mereka?

"Bagaimana dengan rumah sakit?"

Nyonya Kim menoleh, menatap Jungkook yang sedari tadi duduk disebelahnya.

"Dokter mengatakan Taehyung _sakit_. Jadi dia pasti akan mengunjungi rumah sakit terdekat."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum tipis, bahkan setelah semuanya terjadi, Jungkook tetap tidak _menyerah_.

Jungkook masih saja menyukai Kim Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook." Bisiknya kecil

Seandainya saja ia tidak egois. Seandainya saja ia tidak memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Simpan permintaan maafmu sampai kita menemukan keberadaan Taehyung. Karena dia yang pantas mendapatkan permintaan maafmu."

Nyonya Kim mengangguk kecil. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan menjadi ibu yang lebih baik untuk kedua putranya, setidaknya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

.

 _"Aku tau kau memiliki hubungan dengan kedua putraku. Sepertinya mereka memiliki kriteria yang sama."_

 _Jungkook hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu malu untuk menatap mata wanita paruh baya dihadapannya._

 _"Maafkan aku."_

 _"Simpan saja permintaan maafmu, Jeon Jungkook."_

 _Jungkook menatap wanita itu takut-takut. Tangannya meremat ujung kemejanya kuat, berusaha mengalihkan rasa takutnya._

 _"Tinggalkan Taehyung."_

 _Jungkook tersentak, pupilnya melebar bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang berdebar cepat. Perasaannya tidak begitu baik._

 _"Ta-tapi."_

 _Nyonya Kim tersenyum, "Taehyung bisa berkencan kapanpun dia mau, ia bisa mencari orang lain untuk menggantikanmu."_

 _Tangannya menyentuh bahu Jungkook, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatap matanya. "Tapi V tidak akan bisa melakukannya. V mengidap suatu penyakit, dan kemungkinan kecil ia bisa sembuh."_

 _"Aku hanya tidak mau dia terluka. Dia sudah cukup menderita."_

 _Jungkook menepis tangan Nyonya Kim yang berada dibahunya, "Kim Taehyung juga akan terluka."_

 _"Lalu jika kau mempertahankan mereka. Kau akan melukai keduanya."_

 _Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya menatap Nyonya Kim tajam. "Jika aku harus memilih, aku akan tetap memilih Kim Taehyung."_

 _Setelahnya Jungkook merasa panas menjalar dari pipi kirinya. Pupilnya melebar memandang tak percaya ke arah nyonya Kim yang baru saja menamparnya._

 _"Bajingan! Jika Taehyung terluka ia bisa sembuh kapanpun. Tapi jika V, dia tidak akan memiliki motivasi untuk hidup."_

 _Nyonya Kim menatap Jungkook dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Membuat hati Jungkook terasa sakit._

 _Seorang ibu menangis dihadapannya._

 _"Taehyung begitu kuat. Sejak kecil bahkan ia dapat bermain bebas tanpa merasa takut kelelahan. Sedangkan V harus menghabiskan masa kecilnya di rumah sakit. Dulu ia memiliki motivasi hidup untuk melindungi adiknya."_

 _"Namun setelah mereka beranjak dewasa, V iri dengan dunia Taehyung. Dia tidak bisa bebas seperti Taehyung. Dia terikat dengan obat dan rasa sakitnya."_

 _Nyonya Kim terduduk dihadapannya dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam, "Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia walau sebentar saja."_

 _Jungkook menatap Nyonya Kim iba. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rapuhnya wanita dihadapannya._

 _"Baiklah." Tangannya terkepal kuat disisi tubuhnya. "Demi kebahagiaan V, aku akan meninggalkan Taehyung."_

 _Jungkook berucap dengan yakin, meski dia tidak tahu bagaimana kebahagiaan yang dimaksud nyonya Kim._

 _Nyonya Kim tersenyum tipis, "Terimakasih Jungkook-ah. Tolong cintai V seperti kau mencintainya dulu. Seperti saat Taehyung belum masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu."_

.

.

Sebuah bungkusan kecil terlempar ke mejanya. Pandangannya beralih kearah pelaku.

"Itu yang terakhir, aku tidak bisa mengambilkanmu obat lagi. Sepertinya keluargamu sudah mengirim _pasukan_ untuk memeriksa rumah sakit sekitar sini."

Pemuda itu menatap bungkusan dihadapannya, "Ini sudah cukup untuk saat ini, Irene- _ah_."

"Kau yakin tidak akan mengabari keluargamu? Sepertinya mereka sangat khawatir, Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung tersenyum, "Aku akan menghubungi mereka saat aku berhasil menahan rasa sakitnya. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir."

Irene mendengus sebelum mengangguk pasrah. Tubuhnya berbalik melangkah keluar dari ruangan tuannya. Namun sebelum pintu ruangan itu ditutupnya, ia berucap pelan. Mencoba merubah pikiran tuannya.

"Aku dengar keadaan V Kim semakin memburuk. Bukan untuk menasehatimu. Namun jika kau menunggu sampai dirimu baik-baik saja, aku takut saudaramu justru tidak baik-baik saja."

Ia menatap netra pemuda yang duduk di meja kerjanya, "Kita tidak tau siapa yang akan bertahan. Aku hanya tidak mau kau menghabiskan sisa waktumu dengan penyesalan."

"Temui lalu hajar dia sampai babak belur. Katakan kau membencinya. Sepertinya dengan begitu kau akan mendapatkan jawaban atas keraguanmu."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Terimakasih, Irene. Sekarang kau boleh meninggalkanku."

Begitu pintu tertutup, Taehyung beralih menatap langit melalui jendela ruangannya. Cuaca hari ini sedikit tidak baik.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan, "Apa kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?"

.

.

Taehyung merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya. Udara malam ini terasa begitu dingin hingga menusuk tulangnya. Kakinya yang hampir membeku melangkah cepat menyusuri jalan menuju apartemennya setelah membeli beberapa makanan ringan di minimarket terdekat.

Kepalanya menengadah sebentar, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan, pikirnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, berharap sampai di apartemennya sebelum hujan turun.

Ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering diabaikannya. Lagipula ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menghubunginya.

Hanya Irene yang mengetahui nomor ponsel terbarunya.

Nafasnya berhembus lega begitu kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya. Begitu menekan tombol 8 pada _lift_ ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding besi itu. Menunggu sampai mesin itu mengantarnya ke lantai kamarnya. Begitu suara _ting_ terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu _lift_ yang terbuka, pupilnya melebar begitu mendapati figur seseorang dikenalnya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kim Taehyung?"

.

.

Angin malam berhembus pelan mengisi keheningan yang menyergap suasana diantara mereka. Pemuda Park tersenyum miris begitu menatap pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya. Pandangannya beralih menatap langit malam yang begitu gelap tanpa bintang.

"Siapa yang akan meninggal dan siapa yang akan bertahan." Nafasnya berhembus pelan, "Tidakkah pertanyaan itu mengganggu pikiranmu, Jungkook-ah?"

Pemuda Jeon yang sedaritadi hanya menatap ujung sepatunya kini beralih menatap Jimin tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Siapa yang harus dilindungi dan siapa yang bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Siapa yang sebenarnya lebih menderita."

Jimin kembali memandang Jungkook, menatap tepat di kedua pupil hitam pemuda itu. "Siapa yang sebenarnya kau cintai."

"Tidakkah pertanyaan itu mengganggumu?"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "Ya. Tentu saja." Pandangannya kembali beralih menatap ujung sepatunya, "Namun rasanya aku tidak pantas mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaan itu."

"Aku sudah memilih."

"Aku tau itu tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Jung—"

"Tapi ini pilihanku, Jimin."

"Aku mengenal mereka berdua jauh sebelum kau." Tangannya mengusap pipinya yang basah karena airmata. "V sudah merasakan sakit bahkan saat berumur dimana seharusnya ia bermain bebas. Aku terluka setiap melihat benda asing terpasang di tubuhnya."

"Dan Taehyung mengalami hal serupa tanpa kau ketahui. Itu yang kau sebut mengenal mereka?"

Jungkook menatap Jimin nanar, "Tapi—"

"Kau tidak mengenal mereka. Kau hanya mengenal V, meskipun kau mencintai Taehyung."

"Taehyung akan baik-baik saja."

Jimin tersenyum miris, "Bagaimana jika Taehyung meninggal?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak mung—"

"Berarti kau berpikir V yang akan meninggal?"

Pupilnya melebar, kepalanya menggeleng cepat. "Kau tidak mengerti—"

"Bagaimana jika mereka berdua meninggal?"

Jungkook terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menahan emosi yang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

"Kau akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dalam kubangan penyesalan."

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Aku berikan kau kesempatan terakhir. Malam ini pikirkan kembali siapa yang kau pilih. Beri aku jawabannya besok."

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah aku melakukannya?"

Jimin beranjak, pandangannya turun menatap Jungkook sekilas. Sebelum melangkah pergi pemuda itu berbisik pelan,

"Aku sudah menemukan Taehyung."

.

.

Jungkook menatap tubuh ringkih yang berbaring dihadapannya melalui kaca tipis yang memisahkan mereka. Nafasnya berhembus pelan, sejujurnya ia bahkan tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang aku cintai?"

Ia bahkan tidak mengerti perasaannya.

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, ia tidak seharusnya mengkhawatirkan pertanyaan itu. Seharusnya ia berdoa untuk kesembuhan keduanya.

Tangannya tercangkup di depan dadanya, matanya terpejam bersamaan dengan hatinya yang berbisik, "Kim Taehyung aku berharap kau akan baik-baik saja." Sebelum bibirnya berbisik pelan.

"Tuhan tolong lindungi mereka berdua."

Dan Jungkook masih tidak mengerti kemana perasaannya berlabuh.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu jika dia akan menghadapi masa kritis seperti ini."

Pemuda itu mengusak rambutnya frustasi, "Aku mohon lakukan apapun untuknya, dokter."

"Akan aku usahakan. Berdoalah untuknya."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya beralih menatap tubuh ringkih dihadapannya. Air matanya mengalir meski ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku mohon bertahanlah, Kim Taehyung."

.

.

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kim Taehyung?"_

 _Pupilnya melebar, "Seokjin hyung? Bagaimana_ _bisa—"_

 _"Kau seharusnya persilahkan tamu mu masuk dulu, Kim."_

 _Taehyung mengangguk, dengan cepat ia membuka pintu apartemennya lalu mempersilahkan kakak sepupunya masuk._

 _Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Bukankah seharusnya kau mengusirku? Aku bisa saja mengabari ibumu."_

 _Taehyung mengangsurkan minuman kaleng yang dibelinya, "Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang seperti itu, hyung."_

 _"Kenapa kau menemuiku?"_

 _Seokjin mencebik, "Kenapa kau menghilang seperti buronan, Taehyung-ah?"_

 _Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Aku hanya ingin liburan, hyung."_

 _"Liburan matamu!"_

 _Taehyung tersenyum lebar, tangannya mengusap tengkuknya pelan sembari terkekeh 'hehehe' yang membuat Seokjin harus menelan amarahnya bulat-bulat._

 _"Pulanglah. Semasih aku menyuruhmu baik-baik."_

 _"Aku akan pulang, hyung. Nanti_ _setelah—"_

 _"Setelah kau mati? Atau setelah V mati?"_

 _Pupilnya melebar bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng cepat, "Tidak."_

 _Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Taehyung-ah."_

 _"Aku mengerti, hyung." Ia menatap Seokjin lamat-lamat, "Seminggu lagi, aku pasti pulang."_

 _Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Aku pegang kata-katamu."_

 _Taehyung mencebik, "Terserahmu saja."_

 _"Bagaimana keadaan V hyung?"_

 _Seokjin mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Entahlah, Jimin belum memberikan kabar terbaru."_

 _Taehyung mengangguk pelan, "Jungkook?"_

 _Seokjin menatap adik sepupunya nanar, "Kim Taehyung, seharusnya kau berhenti mengkhawatirkannya."_

 _Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan, hyung."_

 _Seokjin menggeleng, "Ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh, Kim." Matanya memicing menatap adik sepupunya begitu melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari adiknya._

 _"Kau berkeringat?"_

 _Taehyung mengusap keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Hehehe. Iya, hyung. Aku ke kamar sebentar ya!"_

 _Begitu Seokjin mengangguk, Taehyung segera beranjak, melangkah menuju kamarnya. Namun hanya beberapa langkah sebelum tubuhnya ambruk yang membuat Seokjin panik bukan main._

 _Ia merengkuh tubuh adik sepupunya yang tak sadarkan diri. Seokjin yakin pasti Taehyung menahannya sejak tadi, tapi bahkan Seokjin tidak menyadarinya._

 _Kim Taehyung begitu ahli menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya._

 _Seokjin dengan cepat membawa Taehyung ke rumah sakit menggunakan mobilnya setelah menghubungi dokter pribadi Taehyung yang ia hubungi melalui ponsel adiknya. Berulang kali ia merapalkan mantra untuk tetap tenang, namun perasaannya justru semakin gelisah._

 _Begitu Taehyung dibawa ke ruang UGD dan Seokjin harus menunggu selama tiga jam di ruang tunggu, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tenang._

 _Seokjin merasa begitu takut, ditambah dengan kalimat Taehyung yang kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya._

 _"Seminggu lagi, aku pasti pulang."_

 _Seokjin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tetap tenang._

 _Seokjin tidak ingin kehilangan Taehyung._

 _Seokjin tidak ingin kehilangan, lagi._

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

.

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Sejujurnya aku ingin bikin chapter ini jadi yang terakhir alias ending

Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir jadinya malah maksain tamat wkwk

Jadi chapter depan deh tamatnya, bye bye ff yang bikin readers gue misuh-misuh wkwk

Ternyata Jungkook masih bingung sama perasaanya gengs, kemana aja dia selama 9 chapter kemarin T.T

SEBENERNYA YANG NULIS JUGA MASIH BIMBANG MAU BIKIN JUNGKOOK SUKA TAEHYUNG APA V /gampar/

Makanya chapter-chapter kemarin masih pro kontra sama perasaan Jungkook hmm

Btw, haruskah aku bikin special flasbacknya? Atau ada yang penasaran kenapa jungkook keukeuh pilih V, gimana cara Taehyung nahan sakitnya selama ini? Atau langsung tamatin aja biar cepet kelar? Mohon pendapatnya yaa

Jadi gimana chapter ini?

Review juseyooooo

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2018.06.17_**


	12. Side Story: Just One Day

**Just One Day**

 **( _Side story of Twister Relationship)_**

.

.

 _Cerita ini hanya segelintir kisah manis Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang jatuh cinta_

 _WARNING: Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan jalan cerita yang **asli**_.

.

.

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Iya sayang, iya."

Taehyung mengusap pelan pucuk kepala kekasihnya yang sedari tadi merengek minta dielus. Katanya matanya tidak bisa terpejam kalo Taehyung berhenti mengelus kepalanya.

Manja.

Taehyung suka sisi berbeda dari kekasihnya satu ini. Meskipun memang terkadang galaknya bukan main, tapi dibalik itu semua Taehyung merasa Jeon Jungkook benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Tidurlah." Bisiknya pelan saat merasa netra kekasihnya masih mengerjap menatapnya.

"Darimana kau tau aku belum tidur?"

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, memandang kekasihnya yang mendongak menatapnya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil. Jeon Jungkook benar-benar cantik.

"Nafasmu. Jika kau sudah tidur nafasmu teratur, sayang."

Bibir kekasihnya mengerucut lucu membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya.

" _Ish._ Kim Taehyung!"

Jungkook kembali merajuk, membuat Taehyung hanya terkekeh geli.

"Aku baru pergi sehari saja kau sudah semanja ini. Apalagi selamanya."

Taehyung memekik begitu Jungkook mencubit dadanya gemas. Matanya menatap Jungkook penuh tanya.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?! Taehyung bodoh."

Taehyung meringis. Tangannya mengusap dadanya yang terasa perih. Cubitan Jungkook tidak main-main.

"Iya maafkan aku, sayang. Habisnya kau manja sekali sih."

Jungkook mencebik. Tangannya melingkar di leher Taehyung dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pemuda Kim.

"Kau perginya lama sekali. Aku kangen." Ucapnya dengan suara yang terbenam di ceruk leher kekasihnya.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, hatinya terasa menghangat. Mengetahui bahwa Jungkook merindukannya sampai seperti ini membuatnya bahagia bukan main.

"Iya sayang, iya. Maafkan aku."

Taehyung menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menatap netra kekasihnya dalam. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum meninggalkan kecupan hangat di kening Jungkook.

"Sekarang kau harus tidur, oke?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya, terasa begitu hangat.

"Jangan hentikan tanganmu sebelum aku terlelap."

Taehyung terkekeh, tangannya tetap setia mengusap helai manisnya sambil sesekali memberikan kecupan disana.

Taehyung merasa malam ini begitu indah untuknya.

.

.

"Jungkook sayang."

Taehyung kembali mengecup telinga kekasihnya. Matahari bahkan sudah terbit sejak 5 jam yang lalu dan sebentar lagi Taehyung harus menghadiri kelas siangnya.

Ya sebenarnya kelas tambahan karena dia harus mengulang satu mata kuliah.

Ya Taehyung memang tidak terlalu pintar seperti kekasih dan saudara kembarnya.

"Jungkook." Panggilnya lagi. Namun Jungkook masih tetap tertidur pulas.

Taehyung bisa saja mandi dan menyiapkan dirinya tanpa membangunkan Jungkook, namun tangan kekasihnya memeluk lengannya dengan erat membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

Ya, meskipun Taehyung tau kekasihnya sudah terbangun sejak tadi.

"Sayang, aku ada kelas siang hari ini." Bujuknya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Taehyung mencoba, namun hasilnya tetap sama.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan. Taehyung terkadang berpikir mengapa ia tidak pernah bisa marah melihat kelakuan kekanakan kekasihnya.

Jungkook terlalu menggemaskan baginya.

"Sayangku."

Kini Taehyung mengecup bibir kekasihnya berkali-kali. Sesekali ia melumatnya pelan.

Jungkook tersenyum meski netranya enggan terbuka.

Tangannya berpindah melingkari leher Taehyung, menariknya mendekat. Meminta Taehyung memperdalam ciumannya.

Dalam ciuman mereka Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan dan disambut netra tajam kekasihnya yang menatapnya telak.

Memabukkan.

Jungkook merasa setiap sentuhan dan perlakuan Taehyung padanya bagaikan narkoba yang membuat Jungkook begitu kecanduan dan enggan menghentikannya.

Taehyung melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah menggigit kecil bibir bawah kekasihnya. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

Tampan.

"Jangan pergi."

Jungkook kembali merengek.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, setelah itu aku akan kembali."

Jungkook menggeleng, ia memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. "Aku masih merindukanmu."

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dia harus membujuk Jungkook perlahan.

"Sayangku. Nanti setelah kelas berakhir aku akan langsung pulang, oke. Setelah itu aku akan terus bersamamu."

Jungkook merengek, kakinya menghentak-hentak diatas ranjang pertanda bahwa dia tidak menyetujuinya.

"Aku akan belikan ayam goreng. Bagaimana?"

Taehyung membujuk lagi sembari tangannya tetap mengusap helai kekasihnya dan bibirnya tak henti mengecup pipi kekasihnya.

"Ayam goreng dan hamburger."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Ia menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menatap netra kesayangannya.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Jadi aku boleh pergi?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Tapi cium dulu."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Ia mengecup setiap jengkal wajah kekasihnya gemas. Lalu menyatukan bibir mereka cukup lama, merasakan setiap lumatan satu sama lain.

Pagi ini begitu indah.

Dan Taehyung ingin selalu merasakannya.

Selamanya.

.

.

.

 ** _End_**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Sebelum ada yang nanya, aku jelasin

Jangan pada salah paham dulu ya, ini BUKAN lanjutan ceritanya.

Cuma cerita selingan aja, biar kalian bisa ngebayangin gimana romantisnya TaeKook sebelum negara api menyerang /eh/

Ya anggap aja ini flashback pas mereka lagi manis-manisnya kasmaran yaa.

Karena aku lagi greget pengen nulis yang manis begini, tapi kalo bikin cerita baru malah kependekan, jadilah bikin cerita ini aja.

Kelanjutan ceritanya mohon ditunggu, lagi proses.

Thank you.

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2018.06.28_**


	13. Chapter 11: Rest In Peace

**_Twister Relationship_**

 ** _Chapter 11:_** _Rest in Peace_

 _._

 _._

Park Jimin berdiri dihadapannya dengan lengan yang terlipat didepan dada. Menatapnya penuh selidik, seakan setiap gerak-geriknya begitu diamati.

Ia menatap sekilas netra pemuda itu sebelum kembali menunduk dalam.

"Semalam aku sudah memikirkannya, dan pagi ini aku yakin dengan keputusanku." Nafasnya berhembus pelan, meski ia tahu ada keraguan dalam helaan nafasnya. "Aku tetap memilih V."

Pupil Jimin melebar, ia tidak menyangka jika Jeon Jungkook begitu keras kepala atau bahkan hatinya tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Anggukan pasti dari pemuda Jeon membuat Jimin tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Jimin bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis sebelum menundukkan tubuhnya sebentar, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku harus melihat keadaan V."

Setelahnya Jungkook melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Jimin yang bahkan masih tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook hanya terdiam dengan pandangan lurus menatap tubuh lelaki yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Dokter mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu sudah melalui masa kritisnya, namun Jungkook tidak mengerti mengapa kekasihnya ini belum juga membuka matanya. Jungkook menjadi sedikit ketakutan. Jungkook takut kehilangan, lagi.

"Aku mohon, bukalah matamu." Bisiknya lirih.

Tangannya menyentuh jemari pucat kekasihnya, menggenggamnya erat mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan disana. Netranya terpejam, bersamaan dengan sebulir air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Gumamnya meski ia tak yakin kepada siapa kalimat itu bertuan.

.

.

Seokjin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dalam ruang rawat Taehyung. Nafasnya berhembus lega, setidaknya ia tidak perlu khawatir saat ini setelah mendengar dokter mengatakan bahwa Taehyung sudah melalui masa kritisnya.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini Seokjin bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Taehyung-ah, cepatlah bangun. Jika tidak, aku akan mengabari keluargamu di korea." Ancamnya. Meski ia tahu Taehyung tidak akan mendengar dan menanggapi ancamannya.

Pandangan Seokjin beralih kearah vas bunga yang berada di sebelah ranjang Taehyung, Irene baru saja menggantinya dengan bunga yang baru.

 _Baby Breath_.

Seingatnya bunga itu adalah bunga kesukaan Jungkook. Taehyung yang mengatakannya. Maka sejak saat itu pemuda Kim itu juga menyukai bunga hias itu.

Bibirnya mengukir senyum kecil, "Kim Taehyung, kau pasti sangat mencintai Jungkook." Gumamnya sebelum senyuman itu menjadi lebih menyedihkan, "Tapi Jungkook sepertinya tidak mengerti perasaanmu."

.

.

Sejak pagi buta hujan sudah mengguyur tanpa henti, bahkan ketika sang surya terbangun dan memulai tugasnya untuk menyinari bumi, hujan tak kunjung berhenti.

Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya gusar, ia bahkan menjadi malas untuk beraktifitas. Mungkin lebih baik ia menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Taehyung saat ini. Lagipula Irene sudah berada di rumah sakit untuk menggantikannya menjaga Taehyung.

Bahkan dua hari setelah Taehyung melewati masa kritisnya, pemuda itu tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Taehyung-ah, kapan kau akan bangun?! _Hyung_ sangat merindukanmu." Gumamnya

Pandangannya beralih kearah ponselnya yang berdering. Dengan cepat ia menjawab panggilan itu setelah melihat nama Irene tertera disana. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, ia takut mengetahui alasan Irene menghubunginya.

"Halo. Irene, ada apa?"

Irene terdengar menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum menjawab, _"Oppa dimana?"_

"Jawab saja. Ada apa?"

Wanita itu terdengar mendecih kesal, _"Cepat kesini. Taehyung mencarimu."_

"Memang kenapa dengan—" Pupilnya melebar begitu menyadari yang dikatakan Irene, "Taehyung sudah bangun?"

 _"Hm. Cepatlah datang kesini."_

Setelahnya Seokjin memutus panggilan secara sepihak. Dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari wajahnya, ia dengan cepat mengambil kunci mobil. Keluar menerobos rintikan hujan sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Seokjin dapat melihat hal indah yang menemani rintikan hujan,

 _Pelangi._

Seokjin berharap hal itu akan menjadi pertanda yang baik.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya begitu merasakan tangan yang sedaritadi digenggamnya bergerak pelan. Netranya menatap penuh harap begitu kelopak mata pemuda yang berbaring dihadapannya mulai terbuka.

Begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, Jungkook merasa benar-benar lega meski hatinya tetap merasa khawatir tanpa sebab.

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter." Ucapnya cepat.

Namun begitu ia ingin beranjak dari duduknya, pandangannya kembali menatap pemuda itu penuh tanya. Tangannya digenggam erat.

"Ada apa, V? Aku harus memanggil dokter dulu."

"Taehyung. Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Jungkook terdiam. Pandangannya turun menatap tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Dalam benaknya kembali terngiang kalimat Jimin yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu telah mengetahui keberadaan Taehyung.

Selama Jimin masih bersikap biasa, itu tandanya Taehyung masih baik-baik saja.

"Belum. Tapi aku yakin Taehyung baik-baik saja sekarang."

V mengernyit, "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Kita bahas ini nanti. Aku akan panggilkan dokter dulu, oke?"

Setelah V mengangguk dan melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, Jungkook bergegas pergi. Setidaknya keadaan V jauh lebih penting saat ini.

.

.

"Untuk saat ini keadaannya cukup baik. Saya akan meresepkan obat yang harus dikonsumsi olehnya."

Nyonya Kim mengangguk pelan. Perasaannya merasa begitu lega, setidaknya keadaan V sudah baik-baik saja.

Pandangannya beralih menatap ranjang pesakitan putranya. Disana, ia dapat melihat Jungkook yang begitu telaten menyuapi V. Rasanya begitu menenangkan.

Namun ia tahu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, pemuda Jeon pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Taehyung.

.

.

"Dokter mengatakan keadaan Taehyung sangat baik. Ya, bahkan dia sudah bisa bermain game sekarang."

Seokjin terkekeh pelan mendengar umpatan dari Jimin. _"V juga baik-baik saja disini. Aku pikir mereka janjian sampai bangun dari tidur saja harus bersamaan."_

Seokjin tersenyum menatap tingkah kekanakan Taehyung yang memekik kesal. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja kalah bermain game.

"Ayolah, Jim. Mereka saudara kembar, jadi wajar saja." Ucapnya pelan. Bagaimanapun Seokjin tidak mau Taehyung mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Baiklah, nanti akan aku hubungi lagi, oke?"

Setelahnya, Seokjin memutus panggilannya. Kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati ranjang adik sepupunya.

"Hei, Kim."

Taehyung menoleh, menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Sesuai janjimu. Empat hari lagi kita akan kembali ke Korea, oke?"

Taehyung mendengus, "Aku mengerti, _hyung._ Laki-laki tidak boleh melanggar janji yang telah dibuatnya."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Bagus. Aku akan pesankan tiket pesawat nanti."

Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan berdehem, sebelum kembali melanjutkan gamenya yang tertunda. Seokjin hanya menggeleng pelan, Taehyung sepertinya sudah baik-baik saja.

.

.

Seokjin melangkah pelan, untuk mengusir rasa bosannya ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling rumah sakit. Setidaknya ia bisa bertemu beberapa orang korea yang sedang berobat di rumah sakit ini.

"Seokjin _oppa_."

Pandangannya teralih menatap Irene yang berdiri di ujung koridor. Kakinya melangkah mendekat, "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu."

Seokjin menatap Irene sebentar sebelum mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah."

.

.

Seokjin terdiam, Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit yang sudah menggelap dan bintang-bintang bertabur begitu indah.

Pembicaraannya dengan Irene sore tadi kembali terngiang dalam benaknya, membuat air matanya kembali mengalir.

 _"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Irene-ah?"_

 _"Aku telah melihat hasil pemeriksaan V dan Taehyung dari dokumen ayahku dan rekannya yang menjadi dokter pribadi V. Pemeriksaan mereka dilakukan sebanyak hampir 8 kali dalam sebulan ini untuk memastikan jika adanya kesalahan, namun hasilnya tetap sama."_

 _Gadis yang telah menjadi perawat selama hampir satu tahun itu menatap Seokjin dengan mata sendunya, "V dan Taehyung. Aku tidak yakin keduanya akan selamat."_

Seokjin terisak pelan. Tangannya yang terkepal memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa begitu nyeri. Dalam hatinya, ia menjerit. Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi kepada adik-adiknya. Mereka berdua sudah cukup menderita sampai saat ini, tapi mengapa semua terjadi seolah penderitaan mereka masih belum cukup.

.

.

"Bersiaplah, Kim Taehyung! Besok kita akan kembali ke korea."

Taehyung berdecih. "Aku mengerti."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas, "Ayolah, Kim. Jika kau mengerti seharusnya kau bergegas pergi ke kamarmu dan memasukan bajumu ke dalam koper, bukannya tetap asik berbaring di sofa dan bermain game." Omelnya

Lama-lama Seokjin merasa menjadi Ibu Taehyung, karena demi Tuhan anak satu ini benar-benar sulit diurus.

"Nanti."

Seokjin mengelus dadanya. Berusaha menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap. "Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung menatapnya dengan senyuman lebarnya, "Nanti akan aku siapkan barang-barangku, Seokjin _hyung_." Ucapnya sebelum kembali memainkan gamenya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Seokjin harus menelan bulat-bulat amarahnya begitu melihat senyum kotak kebanggaan adiknya.

Setidaknya hari ini Seokjin masih melihat senyum bahagia adik sepupunya.

.

.

"Cepatlah sembuh, V. Apa kau tidak bosan berada di rumah sakit?"

V mendengus, ia menatap rekannya malas. "Tentu saja aku bosan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Dokter tidak mengijinkanku pulang."

"Bagaimana keadaan Taehyung?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengatakan kepada V bahwa dirinya berhasil menemukan Taehyung. Namun ia meminta agar V merahasiakan ini dari ibunya, karena jika Nyonya Kim tahu, maka Taehyung akan dipaksa pulang oleh orang-orang suruhannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Besok dia akan pulang."

Pupil pemuda Kim melebar, senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. "Benarkah?"

Jimin berdecih, "Setelah adikmu pulang. Urus dia dengan baik, kau mengerti?"

V mengangguk, "Aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi."

"Mudah sekali kau bicara. Sedangkan kau masih berhubungan dengan Jungkook."

V menunduk dalam, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jika aku mengakhiri hubunganku, Jungkook akan tersakiti dan Taehyung pasti tidak akan suka."

Jimin menghembuskan nafas gusar, "Ya sudah, itu terserahmu. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha menyatukan dua saudara yang terpisah. Urusanku sudah selesai, sekarang aku akan memikirkan jadwal individuku saja."

V mengangguk, "Terimakasih, Jimin-ah."

.

.

"Wah! Korea belum berubah ternyata."

Seokjin memicing menatap adik sepupunya yang berdiri disebelahnya. "Jangan bersikap seperti kau sudah pergi lama."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Aku hanya bercanda, _hyung_. Jadi sekarang kita kemana?"

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Menjemput _hyung_ mu."

"V _hyung_ masih di rumah sakit?"

Seokjin mengangguk, ia melangkah pelan dengan Taehyung yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Hari ini dia diijinkan pulang. Dan dia menerorku sejak pagi agar aku membawamu menemuinya." Nafasnya berhembus pelan, "Kalian berdua sangat merepotkan."

Setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil yang melaju menuju rumah sakit tidak ada pembicaraan terjadi di antara mereka. Seokjin memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya sementara Taehyung hanya menatap jalanan Seoul melalui jendela mobil.

"Aku harap kalian akan berbaikan."

Taehyung menoleh, menatap Seokjin yang masih asik memainkan ponselnya. "Maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Kau dan V."

Taehyung menggedikkan bahunya, "Tapi kami tidak bertengkar."

Seokjin mendengus, kini ia sepenuhnya menatap adik sepupunya. "Berhenti memperebutkan Jungkook. Agar adil kalian berdua tidak boleh memilikinya."

Taehyung menatap Seokjin penuh tanya, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Aku dan V _hyung_ baik-baik saja."

Seokjin menatap kedua manik Taehyung dalam, memang tidak ada kebohongan dalam pancaran matanya. Namun Seokjin dapat melihat kepura-puraan disana.

 _Taehyung berpura-pura baik-baik saja, lagi._

Seokjin sangat membenci situasi ini, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkan Taehyung melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Seokjin hanya berharap Taehyung akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Taehyung- _ah_."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar begitu saudara kandungnya memeluknya begitu erat, "Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Sebenarnya aku hanya berlibur tapi kalian malah menganggapku kabur."

Meskipun V telah berjanji untuk bersikap baik kepada adiknya, namun ia tidak bisa untuk tidak memukul kepala adiknya begitu mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut saudara kembarnya.

"Berlibur matamu! Kau bahkan tidak mengabari kakakmu, bagaimana bisa itu disebut berlibur?"

Taehyung terkekeh, tangannya mengusap pucuk kepalanya yang sakit, "Aku sengaja ingin memberikanmu kejutan."

V menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa kesalnya yang meluap begitu melihat senyum konyol pemuda dihadapannya.

" _Eung.._ Jungkook mana, _hyung_?"

Seokjin dan V menatap lelaki yang lebih muda dari mereka dengan pandangan _tidak habis pikir_ nya. Setelah semua terjadi, Taehyung masih sempat memikirkan Jungkook?

"Dia pulang lebih dulu dengan _eomma_."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Lalu kita akan pulang juga?"

V menggeleng, "Tidak. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Kita akan berlibur ke Villa."

Pupilnya melebar, "Serius? Berlibur ke Villa milikmu? Yang mahal itu?"

V mendengus, adiknya hanya memikirkan tentang liburan. "Iya."

" _Ya-hooooo._ " Taehyung bersorak keras membuat beberapa orang yang berada didekat mereka memandang penuh tanya.

Benar-benar memalukan.

Dan dalam kejauhan Jeon Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat wajah pemuda yang selama ini tidak ada dalam pengelihatannya, "Setidaknya kau baik-baik saja, Taehyung- _ah._ "

.

.

"Seharusnya biarkan aku saja yang menyetir, _hyung_. Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Diamlah, Kim. Bagaimanapun aku yang tertua disini, jadi aku yang harus menyetir."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan terpaksa ia menduduki kursi penumpang. Padahal ia sangat ingin mencoba menyetir mobil mewah milik kakaknya.

"Seokjin _hyung_ , kau tidak ikut?"

Seokjin yang berdiri di samping mobil V hanya menggeleng pelan, "Nikmati waktu kalian."

Setelah tangannya melambai tinggi begitu mobil adiknya melaju menjauh, senyum yang terukir diwajah Seokjin menghilang. Banyangan terburuk seperti yang Irene katakan beberapa waktu lalu membuatnya kembali ketakutan.

Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan salah satunya atau justru keduanya?

.

.

V kembali menghela nafasnya kasar melihat kelakuan adiknya yang begitu kekanakan. Sejak mereka sampai di Villa, Taehyung tidak berhenti bergerak, ia melangkah kesana kemari, mencoba semua benda yang ada disana, bahkan hanya dengan menatapnya saja membuat V kelelahan.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung, apa kau tidak lelah?"

Taehyung menatap kakaknya, "Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke Villa, mana mungkin aku lelah semudah itu."

V memutar bola matanya malas, adiknya memang sulit ditebak. "Ya sudah, kau diam disini. Aku akan masak makanan dulu."

" _Hyung_ memasak untukku?"

Taehyung nyaris meloncat kegirangan namun ekspresi datar sang kakak membuatnya urung.

"Aku memasak untuk kita."

Taehyung mengangguk patuh sampai V menghilang dari pandangannya, setelahnya ia melompat-lompat diatas sofa karena terlalu senang.

Ini pertama kalinya ia menghabiskan waktu dengan saudara kembarnya.

.

.

"Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk semangat, "Masakanmu mirip seperti masakan nenek."

V memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Taehyung penuh tanya. "Kau masih ingat rasa masakan nenek? Beliau sudah lama sekali meninggal."

Taehyung menunduk, menatap makanan yang ada dihadapannya, "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan rasanya, aku selalu memakan masakannya saat kecil."

V mengangguk, ia tau Taehyung pasti merasa kesepian karena harus tinggal bersama nenek mereka sejak kecil sementara V dan kedua orang tua mereka tinggal di Amerika.

"Makanlah, setelah ini kita bermain ke pantai."

Taehyung menatap kakaknya dengan pupil yang berbinar. Kepalanya mengangguk semangat sebelum kembali melahap makanannya.

Bahkan dengan hal kecil seperti ini bisa membuat adiknya bahagia, mengapa V tidak pernah menyadari hal ini sebelumnya?

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makan siang, dan Taehyung menawarkan diri untuk mencuci piring yang mereka gunakan. V memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya sebentar, ia merasa butuh istirahat.

Begitu ia mendudukan dirinya di ranjang, rasa sakit yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya mulai menggerogoti tubunya.

Dahinya mengernyit, ia mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya. Tangannya dengan cepat membongkar isi tasnya untuk mencari obat yang selama ini dikonsumsinya.

Pupilnya mengecil, _Sial_. Dia melupakan obat yang seharusnya selalu menjadi prioritas barang bawaannya.

V menarik nafasnya pelan meskipun ia kesulitan bernafas, ia harus bisa menahan rasa sakit ini demi tidak membuat adiknya khawatir. Namun semakin ia mencoba menahannya, rasa sakit yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi.

" _Hyung?_ "

Taehyung yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya menatapnya terkejut. Dengan segera ia mencoba membaringkan kakaknya. "Dimana obatmu?"

Taehyung terlihat sangat panik dan itu membuat V benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia selalu terlihat lemah dihadapan adiknya.

"Aku tidak membawanya."

" _Ah. Hyung!_ Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan barang sepenting itu."

Taehyung bergegas pergi, ia berlari kesetanan menuju kamarnya. Membongkar isi tasnya dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Ia takut, sangat.

Begitu ia mendapatkan botol pil yang dikonsumsinya, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan isinya. Hanya tersisa satu pil karena saat itu Irene memberikan obat yang tidak cukup banyak.

Sial.

Taehyung bahkan tidak bisa bertahan jika tidak mengkonsumsi obatnya. Dan sekarang dia berada dalam pilihan menyelamatkan dirinya atau menyelamatkan kakaknya.

Nafasnya memburu, dengan cepat ia kembali berlari menuju kamar kakaknya setelah mengambil segelas air. Ia mendudukkan tubuh kakaknya perlahan, menyuapi obat terakhir yang dimilikinya sebelum memberikan air yang dibawanya.

Taehyung memilih untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Tae. Seharusnya aku membawa obatku."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Tidak usah dipikirkan, _hyung_."

"Kau sudah minum obatmu, kan?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar sembari mengangguk, "Ayo ke pantai, _hyung_."

Mereka akhirnya bergegas pergi ke pantai yang tak jauh dari Villa tempat mereka menginap. Meski matahari masih cukup terik, mereka tetap tidak peduli.

"Jika kulitmu menghitam sedikit, kau akan menjadi keren, _hyung_."

Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Taehyung begitu sang kakak menolah bermain bola di tengah pantai dengan matahari terik.

"Yang ada kulitmu terbakar, bodoh."

Tapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap bermain bola begitu matahari tertutupi awan. Tidak terlalu panas, dan waktu yang berlalu benar-benar berharga bagi mereka.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar melihat kakaknya yang terlihat begitu bahagia. Setidaknya kali ini V bahagia karena dirinya, bukan?

" _Hyung_ , istirahat sebentar."

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari ke pohon tempat mereka berteduh dari panas matahari. Ia meneguk air yang dibawanya sebelum memberikannya kepada V.

Mereka duduk bersisian dengan nafas yang memburu karena lelah. Mereka merasa benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Kita cepat sekali lelah ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Sepertinya kita harus minum obat lagi setelah ini."

V mendengus, "Seharusnya aku bawa obatku. Obatmu masih?"

Taehyung menatap kakaknya, ia tidak akan bisa berbohong lebih jauh. "Hanya tersisa dua saja tadi." Ucapnya pelan.

V mengacak rambutnya, " _Aish_. Seharusnya aku bawa obatku."

"Aku akan minta Jimin membawakan obat untuk kita." Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, "Susah sekali menjadi orang yang bergantung dengan obat-obatan."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Jungkook."

V menatapnya penuh tanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Suruh Jungkook saja yang kesini. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Melihat senyum lebar adiknya yang seperti tidak-terjadi-apapun-diantara-mereka membuatnya merasa menjadi pecundang. Taehyung benar-benar lelaki yang kuat.

"Baiklah."

Pada akhirnya V menyerah, ia mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Jungkook sebelum kembali bermain dengan adiknya.

.

.

 **Jungkook-ah. Tolong bawakan obat untukku dan Taehyung. Kami menunggumu di pantai dekat Villa ku. Taehyung ingin bertemu denganmu.**

Jungkook menatap pesan yang dikirimkan V untuknya. Ia merasa ragu, ia merasa malu jika harus berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Nafasnya berhembus pelan, "Apa aku minta tolong Seokjin _hyung_ saja?"

Jungkook memutuskan menghubungi Seokjin, menjelaskan sedikit tentang pesan singkat yang diterimanya.

 _"Kau harus pergi, Jungkook-ah. Cepatlah pergi kesana. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua bergantung padamu kali ini."_

"Tapi, _hyung_."

 _"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi jika kau tidak pergi kesana, aku pikir kau akan menyesal. Kali ini hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka."_

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Baik, _hyung_."

Setelah panggilan mereka terputus, Jungkook segera menyiapkan dirinya. Meski ia merasa ragu dan takut, namun Jungkook tidak ingin kembali menyesal.

.

.

Senja begitu cepat hadir, rembulan bersiap bertugas menggatikan sang surya yang segera beristirahat. Mereka duduk bersisian, menatap matahari tenggelam di pantai yang terlihat begitu indah.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan seolah mereka terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Selama hampir 15 menit mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk memandang hamparan ombak yang berdebur tenang.

" _Hyung_."

V melirik sekilas ke arah adiknya, "Ada apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, masih asik memandang deburan ombak dihadapannya. "Aku menyayangimu. Sungguh."

V tertegun, kini ia menatap Taehyung sepenuhnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu?"

Taehyung mencebik, "Dengarkan aku dulu, _hyung_."

Begitu melihat kakaknya mengangguk pelan, Taehyung kembali melanjutkan, "Sejak kecil aku selalu bangga padamu. Kau selalu melindungiku meskipun kau sendiri sangat butuh perlindungan."

"Jimin _hyung_ mengatakan jika kita hanya menyakiti diri sendiri." Taehyung memandang dalam netra saudara kembarnya. "Namun aku pikir itu tidak benar. Jika itu untukmu, aku tidak akan merasa tersakiti meskipun ribuan jarum menusukku."

V menatap nanar adiknya. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang bisa diucapkannya.

Miris.

V merasa menjadi saudara yang begitu menyedihkan.

Taehyung mengulas senyum tipis, "Untuk kehidupan selanjutnya, aku ingin kau menjadi saudaraku lagi, _hyung_."

V menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya. Air matanya mengalir, seluruh perasaan menyesal meluap dan bercampur aduk dalam dirinya.

Waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali dan semuanya hanya menyisakan penyesalan.

"Kim Taehyung. Maafkan aku." V terisak, ia mengeratkan pelukannya begitu merasakan tubuh mereka semakin mendingin. "Aku selalu ingin menjadi saudara yang bisa melindungimu. Tapi yang aku lakukan justru menggoreskan luka padamu."

"Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah ada saat kau butuhkan. Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah menyadari kau menahan rasa sakit itu sendirian. Maafkan aku." V merasa nafasnya memendek, paru-parunya seakan kesulitan meraup oksigen. "Maafkan aku."

Taehyung tersenyum, tangannya mengusap punggung kakaknya perlahan. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan maaf padaku, _hyung_. Aku menyayangimu."

Taehyung menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah saudaranya yang sudah basah karena air mata. "Bisa aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

V menatap Taehyung dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. "Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, Taetae."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Bisakah kau menjaga Jungkook untukku?"

V terkesiap. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat, "Taehyung, tidak—"

"Aku mohon. Jika kau bertahan, jaga dia untukku."

V kembali menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau yang bertahan. Kau harus bertahan, Taetae."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, ia kembali memeluk kakaknya erat. "Bisa aku minta satu permohonan lagi?" Bisiknya

V mengangguk, ia masih terisak. "Katakanlah."

Taehyung tersenyum meski matanya terasa begitu berat untuk terbuka, "Katakan jika kau menyayangiku, _hyung_."

V menangis, isakannya semakin keras bahkan nafasnya kian memendek dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Aku menyayangimu, Taetae. Sangat. _Hyung_ mohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

Matahari terbenam, meninggalkan kegelapan dan dinginnya malam dengan kata terakhir yang terucap malam itu.

"Terimakasih telah menyayangiku."

Dan begitu Jungkook tiba di tempat itu dengan nafas yang tersengal, ia merasa rasa menyesalnya meluap dan memenuhi dirinya. Kakinya terasa lemas hingga ia terduduk di atas pasir. Air matanya mengalir bersamaan dengan hatinya yang terasa hancur tanpa sisa. Jungkook merasa begitu menyesal karena tidak bisa datang tepat waktu.

Pada akhirnya, semua yang tersisa hanya sebuah penyesalan.

.

.

 **[BREAKING NEWS]** V Kim dikabarkan meninggal karena penyakit yang selama ini dideritanya. Untuk kelanjutan grup, agensi masih bungkam.

.

.

Jimin hanya menunduk dalam. Berita yang sebulan lalu begitu menggemparkan penduduk korea, bahkan hingga kini masih terasa menyakitkan membacanya.

Bagaimana bisa?

Pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang dalam pikirannya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan masa depan karirnya. Sahabatnya tidak ada lagi, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memikirkan karirnya?

Nafasnya berhembus pelan, dadanya terasa berdenyut nyeri setiap melihat foto-foto V yang disebarkan fans mereka yang masih belum menerima kepergian idolanya.

Semenjak kepergian V, Jimin bahkan tidak menemukan keberadaan Taehyung. Ia hanya berharap Taehyung tidak akan menyalahkan dirinya atas kepergiaan sang kakak.

"Jimin-ah."

Jimin mendongak menatap seseorang yang datang menghampirinya, "Seokjin _hyung_."

Seokjin tersenyum meski matanya terlihat masih sembab. Bahkan sudah sebulan berlalu, Seokjin tidak juga bisa berhenti menangisi kepergian adik sepupunya.

"Ingin ikut menjenguk V?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku ada urusan hari ini."

Sejujurnya Jimin masih tidak kuat. Ia takut kembali menangis begitu melihat guci yang berisi abu milik kawannya. Jimin merasa ia tidak akan kuat.

"Titipkan salamku padanya, _hyung_."

Seokjin tersenyum sembari mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu semua pasti merasa begitu kehilangan.

Meskipun V selalu bersikap buruk kepada mereka, namun kehadirannya begitu penting dalam kehidupan mereka.

Dan sekarang mereka harus kehilangan bagian penting itu.

.

.

"Sampai kapan?"

Pemuda dengan _hoodie_ abu itu hanya menunduk dalam, mengabaikan pertanyaan dari pemuda yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Jawab aku."

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Maafkan aku, Jungkook."

Jungkook yang berdiri di belakangnya tak kuasa menahan air matanya. "Taehyung tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini, V."

Jungkook dapat melihat V mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Jangan memanggil nama itu, dia sudah mati."

Jungkook menggeleng, ia bahkan tidak bisa memahami mengapa V selalu menganggap dirinya sudah meninggal.

"Lalu siapa yang berdiri di hadapanku sekarang?"

Jungkook frustasi. Ia kehilangan akal begitu tahu Taehyung pergi untuk selamanya. Ia tahu V pun merasakan hal yang sama, namun bukan seperti ini.

V menggeram, ia berbalik untuk menatap Jungkook yang juga menatapnya. "Sudah ku katakan berapa kali. Aku Kim Taehyung."

Semenjak malam dimana Taehyung pergi meninggalkannya. V selalu ingin adiknya tetap hidup dan tidak terlupakan oleh orang di sekitarnya. V tidak ingin kehilangan sosok adiknya, maka dia memutuskan membunuh jati dirinya untuk menjadi Taehyung.

Maka setiap ia melihat cermin, ia dapat melihat kembali adiknya yang telah pergi.

.

.

 ** _Pelangi_** _datang setelah hujan mengguyur. Seolah menjadi penyemangat yang sebelumnya hilang, menjadi sebuah keindahan yang membuat siapapun tersenyum melihatnya._

 _Setelah semuanya terjadi,_ _ **pelangi**_ _akan menghilang tanpa jejak._

 _Dan tidak ada satupun yang menyadarinya._

.

.

 ** _Tamat_**

.

.

 **[Epilogue]**

Jungkook berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa belakangan ini ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Taehyung. Bayangan saat ia berlari ke pantai untuk menemui kedua pemuda Kim, hingga melihat pandangan terakhir Kim Taehyung yang tersenyum menatap kehadirannya sebelum netra itu menutup untuk selamanya, semuanya kembali teringat dalam benaknya.

Jungkook merasa hatinya begitu hancur, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat itu selain menangis. Ia tidak menyangka Taehyung akan meninggalkannya seperti ini.

 _"Kau tidak akan pernah menyadarinya sampai kau benar-benar kehilangannya."_

Kata-kata yang pernah Namjoon ucapkan padanya kembali terngiang, dan Jungkook tau ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Dan ia hanya bisa menyesalinya.

 _Seandainya aku menjaga Namjoon hyung dengan baik._

 _Seandainya aku menjaga Taehyung dengan baik._

Hatinya berdenyut sakit, setiap darah yang mengalir dalam tubunya mengirimkan kesakitan. Air matanya mengalir melalui sudut matanya. Tangannya meremat kuat jantungnya yang berdetak nyeri.

 _Jadi ini yang dirasakan Taehyung saat aku memilih untuk meninggalkannya?_

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, ia tahu tidak ada gunanya menyesali perbuatan yang secara sadar telah dilakukannya.

Ia merasa tidak berguna.

Pandangannya menatap jauh kearah jendela balkon kamarnya, menatap jauh kearah langit biru yang terlihat mengejeknya.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, beranjak lalu melangkah mendekati balkon kamarnya setelah membuka jendelanya lebar. Netranya menatap kosong orang-orang yang berada jauh dibawah. Hari ini sepertinya hari yang sibuk untuk mereka.

Jungkook menginjakkan kakinya pada pembatas balkon, menutup matanya rapat-rapat sembari membayangkan kembali bagaimana hangatnya pelukan Kim Taehyung, bagaimana menenangkannya senyum lebar pemuda itu dan Jungkook baru menyadari orang yang selama ini di rindukannya adalah,

"Kim Taehyung."

Bisiknya sebelum tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan lalu terjun dari lantai 10 apartemen miliknya. Hingga tubuhnya mati rasa saat membentur tanah, dan teriakan orang-orang yang memenuhi gendangnya, Jungkook masih dapat melihat senyum cerah Kim Taehyung bahkan sampai di akhir kesadarannya.

.

.

 **Tamat**

.

.

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2018.07.01_**


	14. Author's Note

**Twister Relationship**

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _Hello._ Akhirnya berkesempatan menulis bagian ini lagi setelah berhasil tamatin cerita ini. Jika berkenan silahkan dibaca chapter ini, jika tidak bisa diskip aja.

Cerita sedikit ya, sebenernya ff ini agak menguras ideku dan sering banget bikin aku menyerah buat lanjutinnya. Tapi saat dipikir-pikir lagi, sudah ada banyak ff ku yang berhenti ditengah jalan. Misalnya **_Creepy Guy_** wkwk. Dan aku pikir **_Hello Daddy_** juga akan bernasib sama.

 _Sorry for my bad_ , aku gak tau kenapa sangat sulit mencari inspirasi belakangan ini dan setiap baca review di ffn maupun wattpad yang bilang 'Jangan kelamaan nextnya' malah bikin aku semakin terbeban buat nulis wkwk maafkan aku, aku penulis amatir yang inspirasinya tidak selalu mengalir.

Tapi aku bersyukur karena dukungan _readers_ yang selalu penasaran sama kelanjutan cerita ini, akhirnya aku bisa dengan lega menulis kata **tamat** di akhir cerita.

Buat yang masih engga terima dan berpikir, 'Taehyung berhak bahagia.' 'Kenapa Taehyung yang meninggal, kenapa gak V aja?' dan pemikiran lainnya. Taehyung udah terlalu menderita sendiri, dan kalau dia hidupun apa dia bakal benar-benar bahagia dan gak nyalahin dirinya atas kematian kakaknya?

Awalnya memang aku berpikir buat V meninggal, tapi setelah aku pikirkan lagi, **kehidupan bukanlah akhir bahagia yang sebenarnya**. Jadi ending cerita ini gak _sad ending,_ gak _happy ending_ juga. Jadi gimana pendapat kalian tentang endingnya?

Untuk **_special chapter_** nya tentang _flashback_ nya aku belum bisa buat, kalau bisa mungkin akan di update segera

Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk 82 _likes, 103 follows,_ dan 243 _reviews_ nya.

Terimakasih untuk kak **RainKim** yang selalu dukung aku, **Nita, Ummi, Iqoh** aku harap kalian selalu sehat. Untuk kesayanganku **Kyunie** dan untuk pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan menulis komentarnya di cerita ini:

 **dianaindriani, princekimtaehyung, hantusawah, ducik890, Rrn49, lioneatbunny, Vin97, Vkook (Guest), , cupid (Guest), SwaggxrBang, Tink224, Buzlague, Vteo, Kimizaku, Venussjeon, Homin Lover (Guest), hwayi, PRISNA CHO, Julia Kie, wonhaemanhimanhi (Guest), ParkSungra, Cora-sshi00, Taekooks'cream, JJR (Guest), audriepramesthi, WULANCHAN424, kukukuki, sxva, pinkimchi, imaydiianna, bokong kukii, 5tradivarius, 10113K, SherryMC, Yuri Ta VKook, akucapeknangis, JJKookie, SparkyuELF137, adresteas, Bubble Chim, Ly379, LittleJasmine2, Swagiiee, taehyungii (Guest), RatriKwon, sieca7, tastyjeon, jeonr (Guest), Betelguese, Adorable Moon, HeavenlyKookgasm, emilchik, lazypi, NaluTachi, , stigmavkook, Hng, , Audrie (Guest), rataetouille, M2M, yunitailfa, rukinuna, achanssi, CremeTaeBrulee, kyanzha16, yz69, lil'candle (Guest). Personaisme, wanny91, Fani446, taehyunghensem, d, you ha kim (Guest), AprilKimVTae, maladevx, ywern.**

 **(Semoga tidak ada user name yang salah ketik, jika ada mohon dimaafkan.)**

Dan terimakasih juga untuk semua orang yang baru membaca cerita ini, baru menemukan, pernah membaca, atau menikmati tulisan ini namun malu berkomentar. Terimakasih banyak.

Semoga tidak ada yang kecewa dengan akhir cerita yang saya berikan, jika ada saya mohon maaf belum bisa memenuhi keinginan kalian.

Sekian dari **_Aii-nim_**.

Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya.

Ps: yang mau melihat bagaimana visualisasi karatker V dan Taehyung, bisa cek di wattpad saya dengan username yang sama.

.

.

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2018.07.01_**


	15. Chapter Special: The Truth Untold (1)

Apa kau percaya dengan takdir?

Jungkook kecil hanya terdiam saat melihat ibunya dan ayah tirinya begitu panik menyadari kakak tirinya Namjoon sedang sakit.

Jungkook bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menjadi sepanik itu. Bahkan saat tubuhnya terangkat dan dikukung oleh lengan kekar ayah tirinya lalu dengan cepat lelaki itu berlari menuju mobil, mengendarai mobil dengan penuh kepanikan menuju rumah sakit, Jungkook masih tidak mengerti.

 _Namjoon sedang sakit, jadi eomma berharap kau akan menjaganya, Jungkook-ah_

Jungkook mengernyit, kenapa ibunya terlihat begitu ketakutan? Lagipula Namjoon _hyung_ sangat kuat, pemuda itu bahkan sering sekali menggendong Jungkook seharian tanpa rasa lelah.

Lalu untuk apa Jungkook merasa penasaran?

Namjoon dan ayah tirinya adalah orang yang menghancurkan keluarganya.

Kepala kecilnya menggeleng, _"Aku benci Namjoon_ _hyung_ _. Biarkan saja dia sakit."_

 _"Jungkook."_ Wanita paruh baya di hadapannya memaksa seulas senyum, _"_ _Eomma_ _berpisah dengan ayahmu bukan karena keluarga Namjoon. Tapi keluarga Namjoon menerima kita karena ayahmu memilih pergi."_

Jungkook menggeleng, _"_ _Appa_ _tidak mungkin seperti itu."_

.

.

Jungkook selalu mempercayai bahwa ayahnya adalah lelaki yang baik. Ayahnya tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri.

Namun begitu ia bertemu dengan teman barunya di rumah sakit tempat Namjoon dirawat, seluruh pemikirannya menjadi berubah.

"Jika ayahmu benar-benar menyayangimu, dia pasti akan menjemputmu. Tapi sampai saat ini hanya ibu, ayah tiri dan kakak tirimu yang menjagamu. Mereka benar-benar menyayangimu, Justin."

Jungkook yang menggunakan nama Justin selama berada di Amerika hanya menatap kawannya dalam diam.

"Percayalah padaku." Bocah lelaki dihadapannya tersenyum kecil, "Jagalah Namjoon _hyung_ dengan baik. Dia selalu menjagamu selama ini, kan?"

Jungkook terdiam, ia kembali mengingat semua hal yang pernah dilakukannya bersama kakak tirinya. Namjoon selalu menjaganya, kapanpun.

Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, "Aku akan menjaga Namjoon _hyung_ dan aku juga akan menjagamu, V."

Temannya mengernyit, "V?"

Jungkook mengangguk semangat, "Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu V." Ucapnya sembari menunjukkan jari yang membentuk huruf V.

"Karena kau begitu tenang. Kau membuat perasaanku damai."

Setelahnya mereka tertawa keras. Menikmati waktu mereka dengan bermain bersama di taman rumah sakit.

.

.

Selama Jungkook mengenal V, ia merasa V adalah anak yang begitu tenang. Ia tau V pasti merasakan sakit setiap saat, namun ia tetap tersenyum dan selalu menuruti perintah perawatnya.

 _"_ _Aku ingin segera pulang."_

Kalimat yang selalu Jungkook dengar setiap ia bertanya, apakah V tidak bosan disuntik dan menelan obat pahit setiap saat.

Saat itu Jungkook kecil berpikir bahwa V pasti sangat merindukan adiknnya dan ingin segera bertemu kembali.

Meski Jungkook tau, V tidak pernah melalui waktu yang mudah. Kawannya itu seperti tidak pernah diijinkan bernafas lega.

Dan Jungkook merasa terluka setiap melihat alat-alat asing itu tertanam di tubuh kawannya, seperti malam ini.

.

.

Seorang bocah kecil menangis keras. Ia berlari kearah kakaknya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tangan mungilnya merengkuh tubuh bocah yang lebih tua 2 menit darinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Taehyung _-ah_?"

" _Hiks.._ Dia memukulku, _hyung_." Jari mungilnya menunjuk ke arah bocah yang berdiri sembari melipat kedua lengan mungilnya didepan dada.

Pandangan yang begitu angkuh, "Dia yang merebut mainanku lebih dulu, V!"

V tersenyum kecil, "Kalian selalu saja bertengkar ya. Taehyung _-ah_ , minta maaf pada Justin. Kau sudah merebut mainannya." Netranya beralih memandang Justin yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Justin, lain kali jangan memukulnya terlalu keras ya. Dia sangat berharga bagiku."

Bibir Justin mengerucut kesal, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Taehyung mengusap pipinya dengan telapak kecilnya, menatap takut kearah Justin. "Ma-maafkan aku."

Justin merengut, " _Hmm.._ Aku maafkan."

Dan menyisakan senyum kecil di wajah V begitu melihat kejadian hangat dihadapannya.

.

.

V menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Terlalu banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya hari ini, termasuk—

"Apa benar malam ini B akan kembali ke Seoul?"

Pandangannya beralih kearah pintu kamar inapnya. Tubuh mungil Justin menyelinap masuk, melangkah mendekat lalu naik ke ranjang V dengan bantuan kursi yang berada disamping ranjang.

Netra bulat itu menatap V lamat-lamat. "Benarkah?"

V tersenyum tipis, "Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang lebih sedih?"

Pupilnya melebar sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku hanya bertanya saja."

"Kau sepertinya senang memiliki teman seperti adikku ya, Jungkook _-ah_."

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak. Netranya kembali memandang tubuh yang berbaring di hadapannya. "Jung-kook?"

Netranya mengerjap pelan, ini pertama kalinya V menyebut nama aslinya.

Masih dengan senyumnya, V berucap pelan. "Tetaplah berteman dengan Taehyung."

Jungkook menangguk kecil, "Aku akan pergi menemuinya dulu. Dia belum berpamitan padaku."

V hanya tersenyum begitu melihat tubuh mungil temannya turun dari ranjang pesakitannya lalu berlari menjauh. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Jungkook sempat berbalik dan mengatakan "Aku segera kembali." Menyisakan anggukan kecil yang V berikan.

Begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup, pandangannya kembali beralih ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. "Apa aku akan tetap hidup?" Rintihnya pelan begitu rasa sakit kembali menggerogoti seluruh tubuh mungilnya.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut netra bulatnya. Bibirnya berbisik lirih sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

"Kim Taehyung."

.

.

"Ini!"

Taehyung menatap bocah dihadapannya penuh tanya, "Apa ini?"

Bocah itu menggerutu, "Ambil saja, bodoh!"

Taehyung merengut, mengambil amplop kecil berwarna biru muda dari tangan bocah itu. Tanpa melihat isi amplopnya, ia segera memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Aku harap kau dan V hyung bisa kembali segera."

Kepala kecilnya mengangguk, "Nanti kalau bertemu lagi, kau harus jadi lebih pintar. Oke?"

Taehyung memicing menatap bocah dihadapannya, "Saat kita bertemu aku pasti sudah jadi presiden, Jungkook _-ah_."

Jungkook terkekeh, tangannya melambai tinggi. "Baiklah! Sampai jumpa pak presiden."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Tangannya melambai sebentar sebelum kaki kecilnya berlari menyusul kakak sepupunya yang berjalan lebih dulu.

Begitu figur Taehyung menghilang di balik pintu masuk rumah sakit, senyum di wajah Jungkook memudar. Ia merasa kehilangan setelah selama 3 minggu Taehyung selalu menemaninya.

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, "Aku masih punya V yang akan menemaniku."

.

.

Malam itu Jungkook merasa mimpi buruk menyerangnya. Setelah kepergian Taehyung, ia melihat dokter dan perawat berbondong-bondong memasuki ruang inap V. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, ditambah orang-orang dewasa itu menghalanginya mendekat.

Jungkook hanya bisa duduk diam didepan ruang rawat temannya.

Ketika satu persatu perawat meninggalkan ruangan V, Jungkook mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Pandangannya mengabur begitu melihat tubuh ringkih V terpasang berbagai benda asing seperti saat pertama kali Jungkook bertemu dengan bocah kecil itu.

Dan Jungkook tau V tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Jika Jungkook tidak meninggalkan V sendirian, mungkin ia bisa memanggil dokter lebih cepat saat temannya itu merasakan sakit. Jungkook menyalahkan dirinya dan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan V seorang diri lagi.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Twister Relationship_**

 ** _Chapter Special Flashback:_** _The Truth Untold (1 of 2)  
_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Kim Taehyung tak hentinya berlari. Baju sekolahnya bahkan sudah basah dengan keringat dan penampilannya begitu berantakan. Senyum lebar kotaknya menghiasi wajah riangnya. Bersorak keras dari kejauhan,

"Nenek, aku pulang."

Kemudian mendengar omelan neneknya karena menaruh sepatunya sembarangan.

Taehyung dengan cepat menaruh tasnya, mengganti bajunya lalu berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil roti dan susu botol yang selalu dibelikan neneknya. Kaki kecilnya kembali melangkah dengan mulut yang penuh roti, memakai sandal rumahnya sebelum melangkah keluar rumah.

"Kau mau kemana, Tae?"

"Main dengan Yoongi."Teriaknya sebelum kembali berlari.

Setiap hari Taehyung selalu begitu. Ia bangun pukul 5 pagi untuk membantu neneknya yang berjualan sayuran di pasar sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Lalu setelah jam sekolah berakhir, dia akan berlari pulang kesetanan lalu kembali pergi untuk bermain dengan temannya.

Sang nenek hanya tersenyum tipis, setidaknya Taehyung bisa menikmati masa kecilnya dengan baik.

.

.

"Yoongi _hyung!"_

Pemuda berkulit pucat hanya menatap malas ke arah anak yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"Dia lagi."

Yoongi melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Sudah ku katakan berhenti menggangguku bermain bocah."

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, memiringkan kepalanya menatap Yoongi penuh tanya.

"Pulang saja. Jangan ganggu aku."

Yoongi berucap cuek, setelahnya kembali bermain dengan mainan yang baru dibelikan ayahnya.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Ia segera duduk di sebelah Yoongi membuat anak lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu mengerang kesal.

"Kau selalu menggangguku, Taehyung."

Dan Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lebar membuat Yoongi tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun lagi dan membiarkan bocah nakal seperti Taehyung untuk bermain bersamanya.

.

.

Taehyung mengayunkan kakinya hingga ayunan yang didudukinya bergerak. Ia memandang ujung sepatunya, ia merasa begitu kesepian. Begitu jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, Yoongi akan dijemput oleh orang tuanya di taman tempat mereka bermain, menyisakan Taehyung yang memilih untuk tetap bermain meskipun harus menghabiskan waktu sendiri.

Kepalanya menggeleng, _"V_ _hyung_ pasti lebih menderita dariku."

Ia terus mengayunkan kakinya, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus mengusak helai kelamnya. Jika ia pikirkan kembali sudah 2 tahun semenjak ia mengunjungi kakaknya di Amerika dan sampai saat ini dia belum mendengar kabar apapun.

Setiap ia bertanya kepada neneknya, kapan kakaknya akan pulang. Neneknya hanya memintanya untuk menunggu dan membuat Taehyung mau tak mau harus menunggu. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apakah kakaknya baik-baik saja.

Semakin lama ia menikmati udara sore, Taehyung merasa tubuhnya sedikit lelah. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak bermain, pikirnya.

Namun begitu merasakan sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya. Taehyung tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Tubuhnya terhuyung hingga ia terjatuh dari ayunan dengan kepala yang lebih dulu membentur tanah.

Pupilnya melebar, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas meski rasa sakit tetap menggerogotinya. Dalam benaknya tiba-tiba ia memikirkan kakaknya.

 _"Jadi selama ini V hyung merasakan sakit yang seperti ini."_

 _._

 _._

"Kim Taehyung! Sudah nenek peringatkan sebelumnya, kau tidak boleh pulang malam."

Taehyung hanya menanggapi omelan neneknya dengan senyum lebar andalannya. "Aku lapar, nek."

Sang nenek hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum menyiapkan makan malam untuk cucu kesayangannya.

Taehyung melahap makan malamnya dengan semangat sampai neneknya berkali-kali harus mengingatkannya untuk makan perlahan. Taehyung hanya tersenyum dengan mulut yang penuh makanan. Masakan buatan neneknya memang yang terbaik.

Sejak dia kecil, ia hanya tinggal bersama neneknya karena ayah dan ibu serta kakaknya harus tinggal di Amerika demi penyembuhan kakaknya.

Maka dari itu, Kim Taehyung sangat mencintai neneknya.

.

.

.

Malam di musim dingin itu, Taehyung yang masih berumur 8 tahun tidak mengerti.

Saat ia yang sedang terlelap dalam pelukan neneknya, tiba-tiba terbangun karena rintihan kecil sang nenek.

Tubuhnya menggeliat bersamaan dengan netranya yang terbuka pelan.

"Taehyung-ah, bangunlah."

Taehyung mengucek matanya, mencoba mengusir rasa kantuknya, "Ada apa, nek?"

Taehyung dapat melihat senyum hangat sang nenek yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Namun rasanya berbeda, ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi.

"B-bangun dan keluarlah!"

Neneknya berucap pelan dengan netra sendunya yang terbuka separuh.

"Ini masih pukul 3 pagi, nek. Aku masih mengantuk."

Sang nenek kembali tersenyum, "Kau ingin menuruti permintaan nenek, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

Neneknya mengusap helainya pelan. Taehyung dapat melihat tangan sang nenek bergetar.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Taehyung tidak mengerti.

"Sekarang keluarlah. Pergi ke telepon umum dan hubungi kantor polisi, setelahnya tunggu di depan pagar sampai polisi datang. Jika polisi belum datang kau tidak boleh masuk ke dalam rumah, mengerti?"

Taehyung mengernyit, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud neneknya. "Lalu nenek?"

"Nenek akan menunggu disini sampai polisi datang. Cepatlah pergi."

Taehyung mengangguk dengan netra yang berair. Meskipun ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia menangis.

Dengan cepat Taehyung berlari keluar rumah, masih menggunakan piyama dan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki.

Jarak antara telepon umum dan rumah kecil neneknya cukup jauh, meski begitu Taehyung tetap berlari.

Begitu sampai di telepon umum, Taehyung berjinjit untuk meraih gagang telepon. Dengan kesusahan memasukkan koin dan menekan nomor polisi seperti yang tertera pada selembaran yang tertempel di dekat sana.

 _"Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"_

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Nenekku menyuruh menelpon polisi. Aku mohon datang ke rumahku."

 _"Ada apa dengan nenekmu? Apa nenekmu terluka?"_

"Tidak. Tapi nenek menyuruhku menghubungi polisi."

 _"Baiklah coba sebutkan dimana alamat rumahmu. Dan kau sedang berada dimana? Apa ada orang dewasa di sekitarmu?"_

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku sendirian, di telepon umum dekat rumahku."

Air matanya mengalir deras begitu sambungan telepon mereka terputus setelah ia menyebutkan alamat rumahnya.

Taehyung merasa takut.

Ia dengan cepat kembali berlari menuju rumah neneknya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat di depan pagar rumah.

Ia ingin masuk ke dalam, namun mengingat neneknya memintanya menunggu sampai polisi datang. Taehyung terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

Selama hampir 2 jam Taehyung berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, sampai akhirnya mobil polisi datang dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

2 orang polisi keluar dari dalam mobil dan segera menghampirinya. "Dimana nenekmu?"

Taehyung menunjuk rumah kecil mereka, "Nenek masih di dalam. Aku tidak diijinkan masuk sampai polisi datang."

Salah satu dari mereka berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Taehyung. Sementara yang lainnya memeriksa keadaan sekitar.

"Anak pintar. Kau bisa menuruti permintaan paman, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Sekarang, kau duduklah di dalam mobil sampai kami membawa nenekmu keluar. Jangan masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum kami mengijinkan. Kau bisa menurutinya?"

Taehyung kembali mengangguk. Ia digiring masuk ke dalam mobil, yang ternyata ada satu polisi lagi duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Paman ini akan menemanimu, oke?"

Setelahnya pintu mobil tertutup.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bahkan sampai mobil ambulance datang dan orang-orang membawa tubuh neneknya masuk ke dalam mobil itu, Taehyung tetap tidak mengerti.

Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan neneknya?

Taehyung tidak mengetahui apapun sampai dirinya dibawa ke kantor polisi. Seorang polisi menanyakan banyak hal padanya, dan Taehyung hanya menjawab sebatas yang ia ketahui.

Taehyung anak yang sangat penurut. Neneknya bilang, ia harus menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya, menghargai teman sebaya dan menyayangi orang yang lebih muda darinya.

Pendidikan tegas sang nenek membuat Taehyung menjadi anak yang penurut.

Setelah semua pertanyaan selesai ia jawab, polisi itu memintanya menunggu di salah satu kursi.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah jendela yang ada disana. Matahari sudah terbit, namun Taehyung masih tidak tau dimana keberadaan sang nenek.

Jadi dimana neneknya?

Seorang polisi wanita datang menghampirinya. Wanita itu mengajaknya untuk mencuci wajah dan sarapan bersama. Taehyung hanya menuruti, meski ada pertanyaan yang terus menggantung dalam kerongkongannya.

"Makanlah yang banyak."

Taehyung mengangguk lalu memakan sarapannya perlahan. Neneknya akan marah jika ia makan terburu-buru.

"Kau anak yang baik ya. Nenekmu mendidik dengan baik."

Taehyung tersenyum membalas pujian polisi dihadapannya. Neneknya pernah bilang untuk selalu tersenyum sesakit dan sesedih apapun dirimu.

Setelah sarapannya habis, Taehyung meminum susu yang disediakan untuknya.

" _Noona_ polisi." Panggilnya.

Polisi wanita itu kembali menatapnya dengan senyum yang terukir. "Ada apa?"

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Nenek dimana?"

Senyum di wajah wanita itu menghilang. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang berada diatas meja.

"Namamu Kim Taehyung, ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kemarin malam, nenekmu memintamu untuk keluar karena briket batu bara yang menghangatkan rumahmu bocor. Gas beracun menyebar di seluruh ruangan."

Nafasnya berhembus pelan, "Maafkan kami. Nenekmu tidak bisa kami selamatkan."

Taehyung total menangis. Satu-satunya yang dimilikinya saat ini hanya neneknya. Hanya sang nenek yang selalu menemaninya.

Taehyung merasa begitu hancur.

.

.

Setelah 2 hari berlalu, Taehyung masih tinggal di kantor polisi. Dia tidak dijinkan pulang sebelum keluarganya menjemput.

Polisi sudah berusaha menghubungi ayah dan ibunya yang berada di Amerika, serta mencoba menghubungi keluarga yang ada di Korea. Namun belum ada jawaban.

Kemarin ia mengunjungi neneknya di rumah sakit. Tubuh neneknya pucat dan kaku. Taehyung tidak menangis lagi, meski hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Taehyung menahan tangisnya karena sang nenek tidak suka melihatnya menangis.

Jika ia menangis neneknya akan memukulnya.

Polisi mengatakan mayat neneknya akan dipulangkan setelah keluarganya tiba dan menjemputnya.

Namun sampai saat ini, Taehyung masih sendiri.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan. Ia terduduk di ruangan yang menjadi kamar sementaranya. Sampai saat ini bahkan tidak ada yang khawatir dengannya.

Satu-satunya orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya hanya sang nenek.

Kepalanya terbenam diantara lututnya yang tertekuk. Taehyung merasa menjadi sebatang kara.

.

.

Bahkan setelah sebulan berlalu, tidak ada yang menjemputnya.

Polisi mengatakan berhasil menghubungi orangtuanya, namun mereka belum bisa kembali ke korea. Sementara tidak ada kerabat dekat mereka yang sedang tinggal di korea.

Taehyung dapat melihat raut kebingungan orang dewasa yang duduk di hadapannya. Taehyung tahu ia hanya menjadi beban untuk mereka.

"Maafkan aku."

Seluruh atensi mengarah padanya. Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat itu sembari menunduk dalam.

"Taehyung."

Panggilan dari polisi wanita yang selalu menjaganya membuatnya kembali berdiri tegak.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, "Kemarilah."

Taehyung menurut. Ia mendekat hingga polisi itu bisa menyentuh pucuk kepalanya. Helainya diusap pelan. "Maafkan kami belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik untukmu."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Tidak masalah, _noona_. Kalian selalu menjagaku disini dan aku sudah sangat mensyukurinya, _hehe_."

Semua orang yang ada disana ikut tersenyum meski mereka sangat merasa bersalah karena anak seumur Taehyung harus merasakan sulitnya kehidupan.

Karena pihak kepolisian tidak bisa menampung Kim Taehyung lebih lama. Karena pihak kepolisian mengurus begitu banyak kasus.

Kim Taehyung harus dititipkan ke panti asuhan sampai orangtuanya menjemput.

 _Noona_ polisi yang ikut mengantarnya ke panti asuhan terlihat menahan tangisnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu Taehyung dengan baik. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja membawa Taehyung ke apartemennya sampai orangtua bocah itu menjemput, namun mengingat tugasnya yang tidak menentu, ia takut tidak dapat mengurus Taehyung dengan baik.

"Maafkan aku, Taehyung- _ah_."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Ini bukan salahmu, _noona_. Lagipula aku akan memiliki teman yang banyak disini. Pasti menyenangkan."

Taehyung tetap tersenyum lebar saat polisi wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya, bahkan saat semua mata anak-anak disana menatapnya tajam, Kim Taehyung tetap tersenyum.

"Aku harap kita dapat berteman dengan baik." Ucapnya penuh semangat.

Namun anak-anak dihadapannya tetap memandangnya sinis, "Untuk apa anak yang memiliki orang tua tinggal disini? Kau ingin menyombongkan diri?"

Taehyung terkekeh, "Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin apa aku memiliki orang tua, _hehe_. Pokoknya jangan benci aku ya."

Setelahnya Taehyung tau kehidupannya tidak akan sehangat dan senyaman saat ia berada dalam dekapan neneknya.

.

.

Apa mereka masih ingat jika aku disini masih bernafas?

Itulah yang dipikirkan Taehyung saat ini.

Saat ini ia sudah berumur 10 tahun, 2 tahun sudah berlalu sejak neneknya meninggal dan tidak ada satupun anggota keluarga atau kerabat yang datang untuk menjemputnya.

Menyakitkan? Tentu saja.

Kim Taehyung merasa terbuang.

Bahkan demi menjaga rasa hormat terhadap neneknya, Taehyung menarik tabungan yang diberikan sang nenek untuk masa depannya. Taehyung menggunakan seluruh uang itu untuk melangsungkan upacara kematian neneknya.

Dan orang yang menyaksikan prosesi kremasi neneknya hanya dirinya seorang.

Taehyung merasa bersalah, sangat. Ia takut neneknya merasa terluka karena tidak ada satupun yang peduli dengan beliau selain dirinya.

Setelah 2 tahun berlalu, Taehyung menjalani kehidupannya seperti anak yatim piatu lainnya. Ia putus sekolah, bekerja paruh waktu di 5 tempat berbeda setiap harinya.

Taehyung lelah. Ia hanya anak berumur 10 tahun. Kehidupan yang dilaluinya begitu sulit. Bahkan setiap ia memejamkan matanya saat tengah malam begitu kembali ke panti setelah bekerja seharian, ia masih bisa merasakan sakitnya tekanan yang ia terima. Rasanya begitu sesak hingga sulit bernafas.

.

.

Tiga hari yang lalu Taehyung jatuh pingsan di tempatnya bekerja —ia menjadi tukang cuci piring di sebuah restoran, karena kejadian itu ia harus mengganti rugi gelas mahal yang dipecahkannya.

Taehyung bahkan tidak yakin mengapa ia bisa pingsan. Biasanya jika sakit yang biasa mendera tubuhnya menyerang, Taehyung masih bisa menahannya. Namun hari itu tubuhnya bahkan terasa tidak bertenaga.

Salah satu pegawai disana menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan keluhannya kepada orangtuanya, lalu periksakan diri ke dokter.

Taehyung hanya tertawa.

Bahkan ia tidak tahu dimana orangtuanya.

.

.

Karena ia merasa tubuhnya semakin lemah, Taehyung memutuskan untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter.

Berkali-kali dokter menolak untuk melayaninya, karena ia hanya anak yang berumur 10 tahun bagaimanapun harus di damping oleh orangtua atau walinya.

"Aku hanya anak yatim piatu. Aku tidak memiliki orangtua."

Dokter dihadapannya terlihat terkejut, setelahnya meminta maaf kepadanya yang ia balas dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Malam itu Taehyung menjalani segala pemeriksaan sesuai perintah sang dokter, hingga pada akhirnya hari ini ia mengetahui hasilnya.

 _"_ _Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini kepada walimu. Tapi karena kau bilang kau tidak memiliki siapapun, jadi aku terpaksa harus mengatakannya padamu. Kau positif mengidap HIV."_

Taehyung yang mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar sang dokter saat itu tetap tidak mengerti. Apa seburuk itu keadaan tubuhnya?

"Apa aku akan mati?" Pertanyaan sederhana yang berhasil membuat dokter muda dihadapannya bungkam.

Taehyung mengerti maksudnya, maka ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar sebelum pamit untuk menebus obatnya.

Bahkan setelah hari berlalu, Taehyung merasa begitu kosong. Netranya menatap foto usang yang selalu disimpannya.

Foto yang diambil beberapa tahun lalu, saat dirinya menjenguk kakaknya di Amerika.

Foto dirinya bersama Jungkook dan sang kakak yang tersenyum lebar. Foto yang diselipkan Jungkook ke dalam amplop biru sebelum mereka berpisah.

Kim Taehyung tidak yakin apa ia masih bisa percaya kepada kakaknya dan Jungkook.

Ia membenamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan lututnya, merenungi bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Taehyung bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara melanjutkan hidupnya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan, kemudian membukanya. "Taehyung."

Seorang pengurus panti yang selama ini menemaninya memanggil pelan. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyum tipis yang terukir disana.

"Ada apa, _noona_?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Keluargamu menjemput. Ayo sini!"

Pupilnya melebar bersamaan dengan senyum yang merekah. Setelah 2 tahun, Ayah dan Ibunya menjemput? Jadi dia akan tinggal bersama orangtua dan kakaknya mulai sekarang?

Senyum sumringah mengukir di wajahnya, dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri pengurus panti itu. Tangan mereka mengenggam erat sembari berjalan bersama untuk menemui keluarganya.

Namun begitu Taehyung melihat siapa yang datang, senyum lebarnya menghilang.

"Kim Taehyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung memaksakan senyum tipisnya, "Aku baik-baik saja, Seokjin _hyung_."

Seokjin tersenyum kemudian mengusak helai adik sepupunya gemas, "Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal dengan keluarga _hyung_ , oke?"

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Maafkan kami membuatmu menunggu lama. Kami sedang berada di London dan tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu. Sebenarnya orangtuamu ingin menjemput, namun kakakmu tiba-tiba saja kritis. Jadi orangtuamu tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Bibi harap kau mengerti."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat bibinya.

Bagaimanapun kesehatan kakaknya adalah yang terpenting untuknya dan keluarga mereka.

.

.

Saat Taehyung berumur 18 tahun dia memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal bersama keluarga Seokjin lagi. Bukan tanpa alasan, Taehyung tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk keluarga kakak sepupunya.

Taehyung ingin mandiri.

Maka dari itu dia membeli sebuah apartemen kecil. Uang yang di dapat juga hasil dari kerja paruh waktu dan uang saku yang diberikan bibinya.

Taehyung memang bisa membeli apartemen dengan uang keluarganya, namun ia bukan seorang anak yang suka bergantung pada kaki orangtuanya.

Pemuda itu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang apartemen barunya, belakangan ini ia kesulitan menahan sakit yang menderanya.

Ia terlalu malas untuk memeriksakan diri, lagipula hasilnya tidak akan membaik.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan, ia kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Seokjin kemarin saat dia membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum pindah ke apartemenya.

 _"Justin akan kembali ke Korea."_

Taehyung tidak mengerti, namun ia merasa sedikit bahagia, mungkin ia bisa mengusir kesepiannya begitu Jungkook ada disisinya. Tapi Seokjin mengatakan bahwa ingatan Jungkook telah dihapus, hal itu membuat Taehyung ragu apakah Jungkook akan menerimanya atau tidak.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung..**_

.

.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Buat yang masih nunggu cerita ini, buat yang masih menanti kisah versi Taehyung, ini aku bawakan untuk kalian.

Chapter ini aku bagi menjadi 2 bagian karena kalo jadi satu malah kepanjangan jadinya.

Chapter selanjutnya aku up minggu depan yaaa..

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2018.07.21_**


	16. Chapter Special: The Truth Untold (2)

**_Twister Relationship_**

 ** _Chapter Special Flashback:_** _The Truth Untold (2 of 2)_

 ** _WARNING:_** _5.000+ words_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya begitu melihat figur kawan yang lama tak di jumpainya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari kawannya, pemuda dihadapannya tetap terlihat angkuh, sombong namun tetap menawan dan cantik.

"Aku Kim Taehyung."

Tangannya terulur sembari tersenyum lebar sementara pemuda dihadapannya hanya memandangnya dalam diam, tidak ada niat untuk membalas uluran tangannya.

"Aku harap kau mengerti keadaannya, Tae."

Taehyung menatap pemuda lain yang berdiri dihadapannya sembari mengangguk, "Tenang saja, _hyung._ "

"Seokjin _hyung_ bilang, kau ada pemeriksaan rutin hari ini? Aku akan menjaga Jungkook untukmu."

Senyum terukir di wajah pucat Namjoon. Tangannya menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan, "Tolong jaga adikku."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku berjanji akan menjaganya."

Setelah kepergian Namjoon, suasana mereka begitu canggung. Sebenarnya Taehyung bertanya banyak hal kepada teman lamanya, namun tidak ada satupun yang terjawab.

Jungkook hanya memilih bungkam.

"Mau pergi bermain?"

Jungkook hanya menatap malas pemuda dihadapannya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menerima ajakannya.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap baik padaku."

Taehyung mengerjap menatap kawannya, "Akhirnya setelah 2 jam kau mengeluarkan suaramu juga, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook mencebik menatap senyum lebar pemuda itu, "Menyebalkan."

"Ikut denganku. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat menarik, sungguh."

Melihat netra Taehyung yang berbinar penuh harap membuat Jungkook mendengus kesal, "Hanya sebentar."

Taehyung mengangguk semangat. Setelahnya ia menggenggam jemari Jungkook sebelum menggiringnya keluar dari _café_ itu. Menuntun kawan lamanya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Taehyung menatap wajah kawannya sekilas, "Jadi, kau tidak mengingat apapun?"

Jungkook yang sedaritadi mengikuti langkah pemuda Kim mengangguk pelan, "Aku tidak mengingat apapun dan itu membuatku takut."

Taehyung tersenyum, ia menarik tautan jemari mereka lalu mengangkatnya tinggi. "Aku akan menjagamu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut."

Senyum lebar yang pemuda Kim berikan untuknya kala itu membuat Jungkook yakin bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Dan Jungkook tidak menyadari ia telah jatuh cinta pada senyum lebar pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Taman bermain anak-anak?"

Taehyung mengangguk semangat, "Menyenangkan, bukan?"

Jungkook mendengus, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang akan senang bermain disini. Sudah. Aku pulang saja."

Tubuhnya berbalik, bersiap untuk melangkah pergi. Namun Jungkook tidak tahu kemana arah menuju apartemennya.

Ia kembali berbalik menatap temannya yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bermain dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Melihat alis Taehyung yang naik-turun begitu memberikan penawaran membuat Jungkook kesal setengah mati.

"Hanya sebentar saja." Ucapnya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam kawasan untuk anak-anak itu.

Setelah hampir satu jam berlalu mereka belum juga berhenti bermain. Tidak, bukan Taehyung yang memaksa. Pemuda itu bahkan hanya duduk di ayunan sedari tadi.

Tapi Jungkook.

Pemuda itu tidak henti berteriak dan tertawa saat bermain seluncuran. Bahkan ia telah mencobanya berkali-kali.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Tadi bilangnya tidak mau." Gumamnya pelan.

Setelahnya senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya memudar begitu rasa sakit yang begitu familiar kembali menguasai tubuhnya. Taehyung hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia meremat kuat tali ayunan yang didudukinya, mencoba mengalahkan rasa sakitnya.

Tidak, jangan sekarang.

Ia terus bergumam pelan, berharap rasa sakitnya akan segera menghilang. Namun justru sebaliknya, Taehyung merasa kesulitan bernafas.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Kepalanya mendongak begitu namanya terpanggil. Dengan pandangan sayunya ia melihat Jungkook menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar.

Taehyung tidak ingin membuat Jungkook khawatir.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk tetap tegap. "Sudah selesai bermainnya?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku jadi lapar setelah bermain."

Ia memaksakan senyum lebarnya. Jemarinya meremat tali ayunan semakin erat. "Duduklah dulu. Setelah ini kita akan makan."

Jungkook menurut, ia duduk di ayunan kosong sebelah temannya. Mengayunkan tubuhnya perlahan hingga angin mengusak helainya.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis melihat raut bahagia di wajah temannya. Kim Taehyung tidak pernah mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya sampai seperti ini.

Hanya dengan Jungkook, hanya demi tidak melunturkan senyum di wajah pujaannya.

Kim Taehyung akan selalu menahan sakitnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang apartemennya, setelah mengantarkan Jungkook ke apartemen milik Namjoon, ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Tubuhnya butuh istirahat.

Netranya memandang langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Jungkook sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka.

 _"Sebenarnya aku masih bisa mengingat beberapa hal. Aku tidak melupakan semuanya."_

Taehyung tersenyum tipis begitu kembali mengingat kalimat yang terlontar dari kawannya. Ia sudah menduganya, ia tahu Jungkook tidak benar-benar lupa dengan semuanya, karena tatapan angkuh yang diberikan pemuda itu masih sama seperti saat mereka berebut mainan dulu.

Tidak berubah sama sekali.

 _"Aku hanya tidak bisa mengingat kenapa orangtuaku bisa meninggal dan beberapa kejadian lainnya."_

 _"Lalu kau masih ingat dengan V hyung? Kau masih dengannya saat di Amerika?"_

 _Jungkook menatap Taehyung sekilas sebelum kembali menatap kakinya yang terus melangkah. "Tentu. Sejak berumur 5 tahun aku selalu bersama dengannya. Ternyata sudah 13 tahun kita berteman."_

 _"V masih tetap menunjukkan kegigihannya untuk segera pulang. Ia bahkan tidak berubah, hanya saja ia sedikit pendiam belakangan ini."_

 _Taehyung mengernyit, "Benarkah?"_

 _Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Ia tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun. Bahkan ia tidak mengatakan apapun saat rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya."_

 _Taehyung dapat melihatnya. Raut sedih dan khawatir yang ditunjukkan kawannya telah menjawab segalanya._

 _Jungkook masih menyukai kakaknya._

"Tidak ada harapan untukku." Gumamnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada satupun yang berpihak padanya. Hanya neneknya, dan beliau telah pergi.

Kim Taehyung tidak memiliki motivasi untuk hidup lagi.

.

.

.

"KIM!"

Taehyung mengucek matanya pelan. Ini masih pukul 5 pagi dan Jungkook bertamu ke apartemennya sepagi ini.

Biasanya Taehyung yang datang ke apartemen pemuda itu untuk mengajaknya bermain.

"Ada apa bertamu sepagi ini, Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook tersenyum, wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu indah dengan senyuman kelincinya. "Ayo kuliah."

Taehyung yang masih mengantuk kini sepenuhnya terbangun. Ia menatap kawannya dengan netranya yang membulat. "Apa?"

"Kuliah, Tae. Ayo masuk universitas."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku bahkan terpaksa menamatkan bangku SMA karena permohonan bibi. Aku tidak mau kuliah."

Jungkook mencebik, "Kakakmu bahkan tetap belajar meski di rumah sakit. Kau malas sekali."

Taehyung mendengus kesal. Itu juga yang dikatakan bibinya saat ia menolak untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Dimanapun kau berada, kau akan selalu dibandingkan dengan saudaramu sendiri.

"Aku ya aku, V _hyung_ ya V _hyung_. Kita berbeda, jangan disamakan."

Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak memukul bahu pemuda Kim yang membuat empunya meringis sakit.

"Otak bodohmu itu ya, tidak berubah sama sekali."

"Aduh Jungkook. Aku memang bodoh, makanya aku tidak mau kuliah."

"Ya karena kau bodoh makanya harus kuliah. Kau pikir kuliah hanya untuk orang pintar saja?"

Setelah perdebatan sengit keduanya tidak ada satupun yang mengalah. Keduanya tetap pada pendirian mereka masing-masing.

"Kuliah denganku, dan aku akan jadi kekasihmu."

Taehyung terdiam. Netranya menatap Jungkook yang juga menatapnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukaiku, kan? Aku akan jadi kekasihmu jika kau mau kuliah denganku."

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya kasar, kepalanya menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau menerimaku karena terpaksa."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "Lalu bagaimana? Aku ingin kuliah bersamamu."

Taehyung menatap serius pemuda dihadapannya, "Aku akan kuliah dengan satu syarat." Nafasnya berhembus pelan, "Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memilikimu."

"Kau tidak harus menerimaku, hanya berikan aku kesempatan."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Aku mengerti. Jadi pagi ini bersiaplah, kita akan mendaftar masuk hari ini."

Taehyung mengerjap pelan, "Hari ini?"

Anggukan ringan dari Jungkook membuatnya harus menelan bulat-bulat tidur tenangnya di pagi ini.

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak menyukai kehidupan di bangku pendidikan, sesungguhnya ia sudah cukup lelah harus melewati hal ini hampir separuh hidupnya. Namun kini ia melakukannya demi pujaannya. Demi Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menjawabnya."

Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum tipis, "Kita kan sudah mempelajarinya kemarin. Kau pasti bisa, Taehyung."

Hari ini mereka akan melalui Ujian Akhir Semester dimana pengawasannya begitu ketat. Tidak ada dosen yang mengawasi di ruangan namun cctv sepertinya jauh lebih menyeramkan.

Jungkook menatap ponselnya yang sedaritadi bergetar, 5 menit lagi ujian mereka akan dimulai dan ia harus menonaktifkan ponselnya segera.

Begitu ia memeriksa ponselnya ternyata kakaknya mengirimkannya beberapa pesan sejak tadi.

 ** _Jungkook, bisa kau bawakahan tas hyung yang tertinggal di rumah ke stasiun. Hyung sangat membutuhkannya._**

Jungkook mencebik kesal. Pagi ini kakaknya memang akan pergi ke Busan menggunakan kereta. Jungkook tidak menyangka kakaknya akan seceroboh ini.

 ** _Jungkook, apa kau sedang sibuk?_**

 ** _Bisa kau membawakan tas hyung?_**

 ** _Jungkook—_**

Jungkook mendongak begitu mendengar langkah kaki dosennya memasuki kelasnya. Dengan cepat ia menonaktifkan ponselnya sebelum merapikan bukunya yang berserakan di meja.

Dan pagi itu Jungkook menjalani ujiannya tanpa memikirkan kondisi kakaknya.

.

.

.

Taehyung kembali merasa hancur untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah kepergian neneknya, kejadian di hadapannya kini membuat hatinya kembali hancur.

Melihat Jungkook menangis dengan seluruh rasa penyesalan pemuda itu membuat Taehyung kesulitan bernafas.

Namjoon meninggal karena tidak mengkonsumsi obatnya.

Dan obat itu berada di dalam tas yang tertinggal di apartemen mereka.

Jungkook seharusnya menyadari itu dan mengabaikan ujiannya. Jungkook seharusnya segera berlari untuk memberikan tas itu kepada kakaknya.

Jika saja ia melakukannya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Jungkook-ah."

Suaranya tercekat begitu melihat kehancuran pujaannya tepat didepan matanya. Kim Taehyung merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Kim Taehyung ingin merengkuh Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya, menenangkan pemuda itu dan memastikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, namun begitu membayangkan jika bisa saja ia meninggalkan Jungkook kelak seperti Namjoon. Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

Taehyung menatap kakak sepupunya iba, "Maafkan aku, _hyung_."

Seokjin yang sebulan lalu kembali ke korea dari London tempatnya menempuh pendidikan karena kekasihnya meninggal hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya merasa bersalah kepada Namjoon. Aku kekasihnya tapi aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Bahkan keadaan Jungkook saat ini membuatku semakin merasa bersalah."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, _hyung_?"

Sejujurnya Taehyung memang tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Jungkook terlihat sangat depresi dan kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Pemuda Kim sudah melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Jungkook kembali ceria, namun tidak ada yang berhasil.

"Jungkook memang mudah depresi, saat orangtuanya meninggal ia bahkan hampir bunuh diri."

Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, menatap adik sepupunya dengan pandangan sendunya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kita harus mencoba menghapus ingatan buruknya."

Taehyung sesungguhnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, ia yakin pasti ada cara lain untuk membangkitkan kembali semangat Jungkook.

Namun melihat penderitaan yang dialami pujaannya, Kim Taehyung tidak bisa membiarkannya lebih lama lagi.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menghapus ingatan Jungkook.

"Setelah ia terbangun, perkenalkan diri kalian terlebih dahulu. Sebaiknya seseorang yang akan berperan penting dalam kelanjutan hidupnya yang lebih dulu menghampiri, agar ia memiliki motivasi untuk hidup."

Seokjin hanya mengangguk pelan begitu mendengar saran dari perawat yang bertanggungjawab atas Jungkook. Setelah perawat itu pergi, ia menepuk bahu Taehyung yang duduk disamping ranjang Jungkook.

"Kenalkan dirimu pertama kali sebagai kekasihnya."

Taehyung menoleh, ia menatap nanar kakak sepupunya. "Tidak, _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa."

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk memotivasi hidupnya, Tae."

Taehyung terdiam, ia kembali menatap tubuh ringkih Jungkook. Ia memang mencintai pemuda itu, namun berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah.

"Jika kau mengaku sebagai temannya, aku tidak yakin ia cukup termotivasi."

Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya kini.

Begitu Jungkook membuka netranya perlahan membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Tatapan pemuda itu berbeda.

"Siapa kau?"

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya kasar, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Taehyung merasa begitu bersalah saat kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya, "Aku kekasihmu, Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Jungkook kembali melanjutkan hidupnya, meski ada beberapa hal yang tidak diingatnya namun keberadaan Taehyung sebagai kekasihnya sangat membantu.

Taehyung menjaganya dengan baik.

"Cepat bangun, aku tidak ingin terlambat lagi, Taehyung."

Taehyung menggeliat pelan sebelum kembali tertidur, "Pergilah sendiri, aku sedang malas kuliah, sayang."

Jungkook mencebik sebelum mengecup pipi kekasihnya, "Cepat bangun, sayang." Rengeknya

Jika sudah begini Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti permintaan kekasihnya, ia beranjak dari tidurnya untuk mandi dan bersiap pergi ke universitas. Bagaimanapun semua demi Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

"V _hyung_?"

Senyum lebar pemuda dihadapannya membuat Taehyung merasa khawatir. Taehyung merasa takut tanpa sebab.

"Kau tidak ingin memeluk kakakmu?"

Taehyung memaksakan senyumnya sebelum memeluk tubuh kakaknya erat, "Aku merindukanmu."

V tersenyum lebar, "Kim Taehyung, kakakmu sudah lebih baik sekarang. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Jadi _hyung_ akan tinggal di korea sekarang?"

V menjauhkan tubuh mereka untuk menatap adiknya, "Kau tidak suka?"

"B-Bukan begitu, _hyung_."

Pemuda yang lebih tua terkekeh sebelum mengacak helai adiknya gemas, " _Hyung_ akan debut sebagai idol. Hebat, kan?"

Pupil Taehyung melebar, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati hidupku, Tae. Aku ingin merasakan lelahnya bekerja setelah lebih dari 10 tahun menghabiskan waktu di ranjang."

Taehyung tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kakaknya meski dalam hatinya merasa sangat khawatir. Entah apa yang membuatnya sekhawatir ini. Bukahkah seharusnya ia senang? Kakaknya dan orangtuanya kembali berkumpul dengannya. Ia tidak akan sendiri lagi dan itu seharusnya membuatnya senang.

Namun Taehyung menyadari, ketidakhadiran keluarganya selama ini hingga membuatnya melalui masa sulit sendirian membuatnya tidak lagi menantikan kepulangan keluarga kecilnya.

Dan yang membuatnya khawatir adalah kenyataan bahwa sebelum Jungkook kehilangan ingatannya, pemuda itu mencintai kakaknya.

Taehyung takut motivasi hidupnya kembali direnggut.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Gelengan kekasihnya yang memeluknya erat membuat Jungkook tersenyum geli, "Kau merindukanku?"

"Aku selalu merindukanmu, Jungkook. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup jika kau pergi dariku. Aku akan hancur jika kau meninggalkanku. Aku akan—"

"Hei!" Jungkook membingkai wajah kekasihnya, memaksa netra mereka untuk bertemu. "Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu?"

Taehyung merasa pandangannya mengabur karena airmata yang memenuhi pelupuknya. Ia takut kehilangan Jungkook.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Bisiknya pelan.

Jungkook tersenyum, ia kembali merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya. Meski ia merasa khawatir karena Taehyung bertingkah aneh, namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Taehyung."

Setidaknya malam itu, kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir pujaannya membuat Taehyung merasa sedikit lega meski ia tahu waktu akan menguak kebohongannya selama ini.

Ia tahu suatu saat nanti Jungkook akan mengetahui kebohongannya.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau, Tae?"

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jangan berbohong lagi, katakan kau darimana?"

Taehyung menunduk, "Aku mengantarkan _hyung_ ku ke rumah tadi. Maafkan aku, Jungkook."

Jungkook menatap kekasihnya terkejut, "Kau punya _hyung_? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Taehyung begitu gugup, ia takut perlahan ingatan Jungkook akan kembali. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong lebih jauh lagi. "V _hyung_ sebelumnya tinggal di Amerika dengan orangtua kami. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia baru kembali ke Korea."

"Benarkah? Kau pasti sangat senang."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Jungkook, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Entah sudah berapa kali Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dan dibalas dengan kalimat yang sama pula oleh Jungkook. Namun perasaan takutnya tak kunjung membaik.

.

.

.

Malam itu, disaat Jungkook mengatakan menjadi penggemar V, Taehyung merasa rasa takutnya kembali meluap. Rasa takut kehilangan orang yang amat dicintainya kembali menguasai tubuhnya.

Ia tahu, ia telah menjadi egois. Seharusnya ia tidak berbohong karena Jungkook berhak memilih seseorang yang pantas dicintainya.

Namun Taehyung terlalu takut untuk kehilangan lagi.

"V itu kakakmu kan, Tae?"

Taehyung mengangguk kaku.

"Kalian mirip sekali."

Senyum cerah yang diberikan kekasihnya semakin membuatnya merasa takut. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika pada akhirnya Jungkook memilih untuk melangkah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Sejak malam itu. Sejak malam dimana Jungkook melakukan kesalahan itu, dimana ia mengira Taehyung yang telah menidurinya namun ternyata bukan. Jungkook merasa sangat bersalah.

Jungkook bahkan merasa takut untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

 ** _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sebentar, Jeon._**

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Saudara kembar kekasihnya kembali menghubunginya. Namun jika Jungkook menolak, Taehyung akan mengetahui hubungan yang selama ini mereka jalin. Apalagi mengingat kenyataan bahwa V mengidap penyakit HIV yang membuatnya merasa iba, ia bahkan tidak bisa menolak ajakan pemuda itu.

Jemarinya gemetar begitu ia mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk saudara kekasihnya. Tumpukan rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya begitu ia terpaksa menuruti ajakan itu.

Jungkook merasa begitu bersalah begitu kembali bermain dibelakang kekasihnya.

.

.

.

 _"Kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku?"_

 _Jungkook mengernyit menatap pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya, "Maksudmu?"_

 _Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas gusar, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi sepertinya ingatanmu dihapus kembali."_

 _"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."_

 _"Aku temanmu selama di Amerika, Justin. Aku V. Kau tidak ingat?"_

 _Jungkook menggeleng meski nama Justin terus berdengung dalam pikirannya._

 _V mendengus, "Aku akan meminta Taehyung untuk menjelaskan semua ini."_

 _Jungkook menggeleng. Tangannya merentang untuk mencegah pemuda Kim pergi. "Aku mohon jelaskan padaku."_

 _V menatap nanar kawan lamanya. Nafasnya berhembus pelan sebelum mengangguk. "Aku akan menjelaskannya."_

 _Akhirnya malam itu, V benar-benar menjelaskan semuanya kepada Jungkook membuat pemuda itu terkejut bukan main. Ia bahkan tidak tahu yang mana penjelasan yang sebenarnya. Penjelasan dari Taehyung atau dari V._

 _"Tanyalah kepada Taehyung untuk memastikannya. Aku yakin adikku tidak akan berbohong tanpa alasan."_

.

.

.

Maka disini Jungkook berada sekarang. Ia duduk tepat dihadapan pemuda yang selama ini menjadi kekasihnya. Pemuda yang selalu memberikan dekapan hangat untuknya.

"Taehyung-ah, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibirnya, ia dapat melihat raut ketakutan di wajah kekasihnya. Jungkook tahu, Kim Taehyung sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Jawab aku, Tae."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Jungkook."

Meski ia mengangguk dan mengatakan, "Aku percaya padamu, Tae." Namun Jungkook bisa merasakan Kim Taehyung telah membohonginya selama ini.

.

.

.

V yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya sembari berbaring di kursi taman kini membuka netranya begitu seseorang mengecup bibirnya.

Begitu melihat Jungkook lah pelakunya, bibirnya tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya Taehyung tidak akan mengatakan padaku dalam waktu dekat ini."

V tersenyum, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan anak itu sampai berbohong padamu."

Setelah sebulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, Jungkook sedikit demi sedikit mendapatkan seluruh ingatannya. Semua itu karena bantuan V.

Dan ingatan itu membuat Jungkook mengingat bagaimana perasaannya terhadap pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

.

.

.

"Jungkook, aku tahu kau sudah menyadari semuanya."

Pemuda Jeon menatap dalam diam Seokjin yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ini bukanlah salah Taehyung. Ini semua salahku."

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tahu kebohongan ini tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Sebenarnya Taehyung bukanlah kekasihmu. Saat Namjoon meninggal kau benar-benar depresi dan itu membuatku melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat orangtuamu meninggal. Taehyung hanya mengikuti perintahku."

"Tapi dibalik semua kebohongan itu, Kim Taehyung dengan tulus mencintaimu. Dia bahkan melakukan segalanya untukmu."

Jungkook mendengus, "Tapi tetap saja kebohongan itu hal yang salah. Selama ini aku merasa menjadi orang bodoh yang menganggap seseorang sebagai kekasihku padahal kami tidak pernah memiliki hubungan."

Seokjin memejamkan matanya sebentar, rasa sesak memenuhi hatinya begitu mendengar pernyataan Jungkook. Apalagi jika Taehyung yang mendengarnya langsung.

"Katakan padaku, apa perlakuan Taehyung padamu selama ini tidak mengetuk pintu hatimu sedikitpun? Apa kebohongan yang dilakukan Taehyung menutup semua perjuangan yang dilakukannya untukmu?"

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, ia bahkan tidak mengerti perasaannya. Ingatannya telah beberapa kali di hapus, dan itu membuatnya bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Ia hanya benci karena telah dibohongi.

Ia merasa seperti dimanfaatkan karena tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi."

Setelahnya Jungkook beranjak pergi, mengabaikan Seokjin yang terus memanggilnya.

.

.

.

"Sejak dulu aku mencintai V, bukankah memang seharusnya begitu?"

Jungkook menatap langit yang menggelap, tidak ada satupun yang bisa menjawab kegundahannya.

Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang dirasakannya.

Ia merasa bersalah dengan Taehyung karena telah bermain dibelakang pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Namun mengingat kebohongan yang dilakukan Taehyung entah mengapa membuatnya begitu marah.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan sebelum merogoh ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Satu panggilan masuk dengan nomor yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Halo."

 _"Aku ibu Taehyung, bisa kita bertemu, Jungkook-ah? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."_

Jungkook merasa khawatir, sesungguhnya ia ingin menolak namun bibirnya lebih cepat bertindak dibandingkan pikiran rasionalnya, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Aku tau kau memiliki hubungan dengan kedua putraku. Sepertinya mereka memiliki kriteria yang sama."

Jungkook hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu malu untuk menatap mata wanita paruh baya dihadapannya. Mereka kini berada di taman seperti permintaan Nyonya Kim sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku." Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa terlontar dari bilah bibirnya, sesungguhnya ia bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Simpan saja permintaan maafmu, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook menatap wanita itu takut-takut. Tangannya meremat ujung kemejanya kuat, berusaha mengalihkan rasa takutnya.

"Tinggalkan Taehyung."

Jungkook tersentak, pupilnya melebar bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang berdebar cepat. Perasaannya tidak begitu baik.

"Ta-tapi."

Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa perasaannya terluka begitu ia dipaksa meninggalkan kekasihnya yang telah berbohong. Jungkook hanya mencoba mengikuti perasaannya.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, "Taehyung bisa berkencan kapanpun dia mau, ia bisa mencari orang lain untuk menggantikanmu."

Tangannya menyentuh bahu Jungkook, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatap matanya. "Tapi V tidak akan bisa melakukannya. V mengidap suatu penyakit, dan kemungkinan kecil ia bisa sembuh."

"Aku hanya tidak mau dia terluka. Dia sudah cukup menderita."

Jungkook menepis tangan Nyonya Kim yang berada dibahunya, "Kim Taehyung juga akan terluka."

"Lalu jika kau mempertahankan mereka. Kau akan melukai keduanya."

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya ia hanya akan mengikuti hatinya yang sedaritadi menjerit, matanya menatap Nyonya Kim tajam. "Jika aku harus memilih, aku akan tetap memilih Kim Taehyung."

Setelahnya Jungkook merasa panas menjalar dari pipi kirinya. Pupilnya melebar memandang tak percaya ke arah nyonya Kim yang baru saja menamparnya.

"Bajingan! Jika Taehyung terluka ia bisa sembuh kapanpun. Tapi jika V, dia tidak akan memiliki motivasi untuk hidup."

Nyonya Kim menatap Jungkook dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Membuat hati Jungkook terasa sakit.

Seorang ibu menangis dihadapannya.

"Taehyung begitu kuat. Sejak kecil bahkan ia dapat bermain bebas tanpa merasa takut kelelahan. Sedangkan V harus menghabiskan masa kecilnya di rumah sakit. Dulu ia memiliki motivasi hidup untuk melindungi adiknya."

"Namun setelah mereka beranjak dewasa, V iri dengan dunia Taehyung. Dia tidak bisa bebas seperti Taehyung. Dia terikat dengan obat dan rasa sakitnya."

Nyonya Kim terduduk dihadapannya dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam, "Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia walau sebentar saja."

Jungkook menatap Nyonya Kim iba. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rapuhnya wanita dihadapannya.

"Baiklah." Tangannya terkepal kuat disisi tubuhnya. "Demi kebahagiaan V, aku akan meninggalkan Taehyung."

Jungkook berucap dengan yakin, meski dia tidak tahu bagaimana kebahagiaan yang dimaksud nyonya Kim.

Dan mungkin memang begini kehidupan yang harus dilaluinya. Jungkook memang seharusnya mencintai V.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum tipis, "Terimakasih Jungkook-ah. Tolong cintai V seperti kau mencintainya dulu. Seperti saat Taehyung belum masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu."

.

.

.

Setelah hampir seharian penuh mereka pergi berkencan karena sudah lama tidak pergi bersama, akhirnya kini mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Taehyung. Mereka memesan berbagai jenis pizza dan camilan lainnya.

Sudah lama mereka tidak melalui hari seperti ini.

Mereka berada di tempat tidur dengan Jungkook yang duduk sembari bersandar di dada bidang kekasihnya, membiarkan lengan kekar pemuda itu mengukungnya posesif. Sementara Jungkook menikmati pizzanya sembari menonton film yang sudah mereka tonton berulang kali.

"Jungkook, kau bahagia hari ini?"

Jungkook mendongak hingga dahinya menyentuh dagu kekasihnya, bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, sayang?"

Taehyung mengecup dahi kekasihnya sekilas sebelum membalikkan tubuh Jungkook hingga berhadapan.

Bibirnya tersenyum gemas melihat kekasihnya yang masih asik menghabiskan pizzanya, "Kau suka sekali dengan pizzanya?"

Jungkook mengangguk, ia melingkarkan tungkainya di pinggang Taehyung. Memeluk leher kekasihnya setelah melahap potongan terakhir pizzanya. "Aku menyukai pizza seperti menyukaimu."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Berarti kau tidak boleh selalu menyukaiku."

Pemuda Jeon menjauhkan tubuhnya, menatap kekasihnya dengan alisnya yang menukik penuh tanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Meskipun kau menyukai pizza, kau tidak boleh mengkonsumsinya setiap hari. Jika begitu kau akan jatuh sakit."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Meskipun sakit aku akan tetap menyukaimu."

Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya, merengkuhnya erat seolah mereka tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu Taehyung."

Meski mereka tidak mengungkapkannya, mereka seakan sudah mengerti perasaan satu sama lain.

Taehyung menatap netra kelam yang selalu menjadi candunya, bibirnya tersenyum tipis sebelum menyentuh ranum yang begitu dipujanya. Meskipun hatinya terus menjerit sakit setiap kulit mereka bersentuhan, Taehyung sama sekali tidak peduli. Meskipun ia dapat melihat perpisahan mereka, Taehyung tetap tidak peduli. Setidaknya malam ini Jungkook masih menjadi miliknya.

"Bolehkah?"

Jungkook yang kini berada dibawah kukungan kekasihnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Tangannya mengusap leher pemuda Kim perlahan, sebelum menariknya dan kembali menyatukan ranum mereka.

"Lakukanlah, Taehyung."

Malam itu Jungkook masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah memang harus seperti ini perjalanan hidup mereka?

Apakah mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk berpisah?

Ia terus menatap wajah kekasihnya, Taehyung terlihat begitu rapuh. Jungkook merasa ia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Jungkook, Aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar bisikan lembut yang sarat akan keputusasaan pemuda Kim sebelum menyatukan diri mereka, membuat air mata Jungkook menetes. Hatinya seakan menjerit pilu begitu membayangkan ia harus meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Jungkook bahkan tidak yakin bisa melalui semuanya tanpa kehadiran Taehyung.

 _"Tolong cintai V seperti kau mencintainya dulu. Seperti saat Taehyung belum masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu."_

Jungkook memejamkan matanya begitu kalimat nyonya Kim kembali terngiang. Bukankah sejak awal ia memang mencintai V bukan Taehyung, seharusnya semua ini menjadi lebih mudah untuknya. Namun ia bahkan tidak memahami perasaannya.

.

.

.

Ia mencium tangan kekasihnya berulang kali sembari terus berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Jungkook tersenyum. Tangannya membingkai wajah kekasihnya yang berbaring di sebelahnya. "Kim Taehyung, aku tau kau adalah lelaki yang kuat."

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook. Aku telah membohongimu selama ini."

Jungkook menggeleng meski air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir, "Jangan mengucapkannya lagi, Tae. Kau telah melindungiku selama ini."

"Kita tidak pernah memiliki hubungan, namun karena kau tidak mengingat apapun jadi aku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu. Maafkan aku."

Jungkook kembali menggeleng, "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya."

"Sejak awal kau memang mencintai V _hyung_. Jadi semua ini bukan salahmu, Jungkook."

Melihat senyum lebar yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu membuat air matanya semakin mengalir.

"Sudah, jangan menangis, Jungkook."

Taehyung berbalik untuk mengambil secarik kertas yang berada dinakasnya. Ia melipat kertas itu hingga menjadi lipatan terkecil sebelum kembali menghadap kekasihnya.

Ia meraih tangan Jungkook, menaruh lipatan kertas itu ditelapak tangan kekasihnya. "Baca ini setelah kau pergi."

Jungkook mencebik meskipun airmatanya tetap mengalir, "Kenapa tidak boleh sekarang saja?"

Taehyung menggeleng keras, "Pokoknya tidak boleh."

Jungkook mendengus sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, ia memasukkan lipatan kertas itu ke dalam saku jaketnya yang terjatuh dilantai.

Setelahnya Jungkook kembali mengusap wajahnya menggunakan selimut milik Taehyung, memastikan tidak ada jejak air mata yang tersisa diwajahnya. Lalu ia kembali berbaring dengan menggunakan lengan Taehyung sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya.

"Kau jelek sekali saat menangis."

Jungkook berdecih kesal sembari menyikut perut Taehyung dengan siku kanannya. "Berhenti mengejekku."

Taehyung tersenyum. Tangannya menarik tubuh Jungkook hingga masuk kedalam dekapannya lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Hatiku terasa sakit."

Jungkook menatap lelakinya dengan pandangan jijik lalu tersenyum gemas. Membalik tubuhnya hingga ia bisa menatap Taehyung sepenuhnya lalu menangkupkan pipi pemuda Kim dengan kedua tangannya, "Kekasihku benar-benar lelaki yang baik." Setelahnya ia memberikan kecupan di bibir kekasihnya.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh Jungkook, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. "Jangan pergi sebelum aku terlelap."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Sudah kubilang aku akan menginap disini. Tidurlah."

Taehyung kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook, "Selamat malam."

"Mimpi indah, Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas. Perasaan bersalah kembali menjalar dihatinya. Tangannya menyentuh wajah kekasihnya sembari berbisik pelan, "Maafkan aku, Kim Taehyung."

Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda Kim, Jungkook bangkit dari tidurnya. Mulai memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai.

Untuk terakhir kalinya ia kembali menatap wajah pemuda Kim, mengecup keningnya sebelum mengucapkan kalimat perpisahannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu netranya memanas, ia segera melangkah keluar kamar pemuda itu. Ia takut jika lebih lama berada disana maka ia tidak bisa merelakan perpisahan mereka.

Begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat, Taehyung membuka matanya. Ia sama sekali belum terlelap. Ia berpura-pura tidur untuk memberikan kesempatan Jungkook untuk pergi.

Ia tidak menyangka jika hari ini akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana Jungkook memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi, dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook terus berlari meski udara dingin hampir membekukan tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa melakukan ini. Ia hanya ingin memastikan semuanya.

Memastikan bahwa hatinya memang memilih V.

Begitu ia berada di taman dekat dorm pemuda Kim, Jungkook merogoh ponselnya yang berada di saku jaketnya, bersamaan dengan lipatan kertas milik Kim Taehyung yang terjatuh di tanah.

 ** _Temui aku di taman dekat dorm mu. Aku menunggu._**

Setelah ia mengirimkan pesan itu untuk V, ia membuka ruang pesannya dengan Taehyung. Tangannya mencoba mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk kekasihnya. Jungkook berharap semua yang ingin diucapkannya bisa tersampaikan. Ia berharap Kim Taehyung akan baik-baik saja.

 ** _Terimakasih. Ini terakhir kalinya aku menyakitimu, aku berjanji. Setelah ini kau bisa bahagia dengan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, Taehyung-ah. Selamat tinggal._**

Ia mengusap wajahnya begitu air matanya kembali menetes. Ia tidak boleh menangis.

V tidak boleh melihatnya menangis.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat begitu melihat sosok V yang berlari dari kejauhan. Dalam sepersekian detik pandangan mereka bertemu sebelum ia beralih menatap ujung sepatunya.

Dalam pikirannya kembali terngiang ucapan Jimin sepekan lalu. _"Aku tidak mau kau memilihnya hanya karena kasihan."_

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku selarut ini?"

Jungkook menatap dalam kedua manik V, membiarkan keheningan menemani mereka. Di dalam mata itu Jungkook menemukan setitik kesepian yang menyayat hati. Kesepian yang sama seperti saat ia menatap ke dalam manik Kim Taehyung.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekat hingga ujung sepatu mereka saling bersentuhan. Kepalanya mendongak kembali menatap manik tajam milik pemuda Kim. Tangannya terangkat untuk meremat jaket bagian depan V lalu menariknya hingga wajah mereka semakin mendekat.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis melihat tatapan penuh tanya yang ditujukan padanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan netranya terpejam setelah kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Selama beberapa saat mereka diam dalam posisi yang sama. V bahkan tetap terdiam karena terlalu banyak hal yang tiba-tiba terjadi.

Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap V dengan senyuman tipis yang diukirnya.

"Aku memilihmu."

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Taehyung."_

Suara pelan yang melantun dari bilah Jungkook berhasil membuat V menatapnya penuh rasa terkejut. Ia tau setelah ini, ia harus menjelaskan banyak hal.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Imbuhnya sebelum menubrukkan tubuh mereka lalu memeluk lelaki dihadapannya dengan erat.

Menyisakan lipatan kertas yang berada di tanah, yang sama sekali belum sempat dibacanya.

 _Jika kau bertanya aku sebenarnya siapa, Aku adalah orang yang memujamu dengan begitu payahnya sehingga memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik kebohongan yang aku bangun. Selalu menemanimu dibalik topeng kebohongan ini. Namun jika kau bertanya apakah ada bagian dari diriku yang tidak bersembunyi dalam kebohongan? Jawabannya iya, perasaanku padamu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Tamat_**

 _._

 _._

 ** _Author's Note:_**

/Lah kok sampe segitu aja thor?/

Ya emang dibikin sampe segini aja, karena setelahnya ceritanya memang lebih fokus ke Taehyung, jadi gak usah di flashback lagi.

Jadi, Jungkook masih brengsek?

/Masih lah thor asdfghjkl/

Tapi Jungkook punya alasannya sendiri ya, karena ingatannya terlalu sering dihapus. Jadi dia bingung kapan harus menggunakan perasaannya kapan menggunakan ingatannya.

Jadi V sama Jungkook emang saling suka karena terus bareng, cuma Jungkook gak nyadar kalau perasaannya udah berubah semenjak Taehyung dateng ke dalam kehidupannya. Karena dia cuma inget kalau selama ini menghabiskan waktu sama V, makanya dia berpikir kalau perasaannya ke Taehyung cuma kebetulan.

Ya begitulah sekiranya, tapi inti ceritanya ini memang bagaimanapun tulusnya cinta Taehyung karena dia udah bohongin Jungkook yang hilang ingatan, Jungkook jadi gak melihat ketulusannya.

Semacam satu titik tinta hitam dikertas putih. Kalian gak akan liat warna putihnya tapi kalian fokus ke titik hitamnya. Padahal warna putih yang dominan. Ya begitu, setiap orang memang lebih fokus ke satu kesalahan orang lain, meski orang itu berbuat baik ribuan kali.

Terimakasih sudah misuh dan menangis bersama dengan jeritan hati Taehyung.

Btw, terimakasih sudah khawatir. Selama ini aku menjalani hidup dengan baik, sisi positifnya aku bisa lebih fokus untuk pengajuan judul skripsiku (meski belum di acc) dan semakin banyak inspirasi ff yang dateng wkwk sampe kewalahan aku nulis di notes biar inspirasinya gak hilang.

Dan juga _stay safe_ untuk teman-teman yang berada di Lombok dan sekitarnya, gempa kemarin kerasa banget sampe ke Bali, dan cukup khawatir sama keadaan saudara kita disana. Mari berdoa untuk keselamatan saudara kita. _I love you all.._

 _Last,_ jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_ nya dan nantikan ffku yang lain.

 _Thank you._

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2018.08.07_**


	17. Chapter Special: Epilogue

**Twister Relationship**

 **Chapter Special: Epilogue**

.

.

.

Langit biru yang membentang di angkasa dengan sedikit hiasan awan putih terlihat begitu cantik. Hembusan angin segar di musim semi terus menerpa tubuhnya hingga helainya menjadi berantakan. Netranya menatap tajam dua orang pemuda yang sibuk bermain dan mengabaikannya.

Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada. Alisnya menukik tajam ketika ia berteriak, "Ya! Kalian berdua berhentilah bermain."

Dua pemuda yang memiliki wajah serupa itu menghentikan kegiatan bermain sepak bola mereka. Pandangan tertuju kepada pemuda yang masih memasang wajah kesalnya.

Salah satu dari mereka terkikik sebelum melambaikan tangannya tinggi, "Kemarilah, Jungkook. Kau jadi wasitnya saja."

Jungkook yang masih melipat lengannya hanya mendengus malas, "Aku tidak suka kepanasan, Taehyung."

"Ya sudah, kau hanya perlu duduk diam disana. Jangan mengganggu lagi."

Mendengar kalimat sarkas dari pemuda lainnya membuat raut Jungkook semakin tertekuk kesal. "V menyebalkan!" Pekiknya.

Sementara kedua pemuda Kim itu hanya tertawa kecil sebelum kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka yang tertunda.

Sebenarnya pagi tadi Taehyung menjemputnya dengan alasan untuk melakukan kencan seperti perjanjian mereka. Iya, mereka bertiga memiliki perjanjian yang telah mereka setujui.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Jungkook. Pemuda Jeon tentu tidak bisa memilihnya, mereka berdua adalah orang penting dalam hidupnya. Jungkook tidak akan bisa menyakiti salah satunya.

Namun karena Kim bersaudara benar-benar keras kepala dan mengumandangkan bahwa mereka tidak akan terluka dan menjauhi Jungkook jika pada akhirnya tidak terpilih. Maka, Jungkook membuat perjanjian ini. Untuk memastikan perasaannya, Jungkook akan pergi berkencan dengan keduanya bergantian selama satu bulan. Setelahnya Jungkook akan memutuskan kepada siapa perasaannya berlabuh.

Tapi setiap ia pergi berkencan dengan salah satunya, maka yang lainnya akan menjadi perusak seperti saat ini. Ketika pagi tadi ia dan Taehyung asik bermain di pantai, V tiba-tiba datang dan mengajak Taehyung bermain sepak bola.

Lalu bagaimana cara Jungkook memastikan perasaannya?

.

.

"Kalian _incest_ saja kalau begitu."

Taehyung yang sedang menyuapi kakaknya makanan menjadi terdiam begitu mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Jungkook.

V terkekeh pelan, "Jika kita _incest_ rasanya seperti mencintai diri sendiri, _Love Myself_." Setelahnya mereka berdua tertawa keras.

Jungkook total merasa kesal.

"Kalian berdua hanya mempermainkanku saja, kan?"

Tawa mereka terhenti, menyisakan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Bukan begitu, Jungkook." Taehyung mencoba meyakinkan pujaannya. "Kami tidak pernah mempermainkanmu."

Taehyung mencubit gemas pipi gembil Jungkook yang membuat senyum kembali terpatri di wajah pujaannya. Pemuda Kim yang satu ini memang begitu penyayang dan lembut, bahkan Taehyung selama ini menjaga Jungkook dengan sangat baik.

Berbeda dengan pemuda Kim yang lainnya, yang hanya menatap interaksi pujaan dan adiknya tanpa berniat melakukan apapun. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa ini adalah salah satu persaingan mereka, namun V sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menang.

Karena ia tahu perasaan Jungkook padanya telah berubah.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap pemuda dihadapannya dalam diam. Hari ini perasaannya begitu gundah setelah mengetahui Taehyung akan pergi ke Hawai. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu jelek begitu?"

Jungkook menggeleng, tidak ingin menanggapi ejekan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Pergi dan cegah dia."

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk mencegahnya, V."

V yang sedaritadi duduk dihadapannya memasang senyum tipis, "Kau memiliki alasannya, Jungkook." Ia menatap tepat ke dalam netra pemuda Jeon, "Kau mencintainya."

Jungkook terhenyak, ia menatap pemuda Kim dengan netranya yang membulat.

"Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Aku kalah, sekarang kejarlah Taehyung sebelum kau menyesal."

Pemuda Jeon bangkit dari duduknya, menggumamkan kata 'Maaf' sebelum ia berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan V yang menatap punggungnya hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

Ia tahu pada akhirnya ia harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga untuk adiknya. Setelah semua kesulitan yang dilalui Taehyung karena orangtuanya hanya menjaganya, V merasa kali ini ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya untuk sang adik. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit membalas pengorbanan Taehyung.

"Kau sudah dewasa ternyata."

Pandangannya teralih kepada temannya yang baru saja datang.

Bibirnya mencebik kesal, "Demi Taehyung."

Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum duduk di kursi kosong sebelah V, "Aku yakin kau akan menemukan seseorang yang akan menyembuhkan luka di hatimu."

V terkekeh pelan, "Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin yang menatapnya hanya berdehem pelan, membiarkan V melanjutkan kalimatnya.

V membalas tatapan kawannya dengan senyum yang tepatri di wajahnya, "Hoseok _hyung_ bilang kau menyukaiku."

Melihat reaksi terkejut yang ditunjukan pemuda Park membuat V tersenyum gemas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lurus sebelum kembali berucap.

"Aku ingin kau yang menyembuhkan hatiku, Jim. Bantu aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Jungkook terus berlari, meski dadanya terasa sesak karena kesulitan bernafas, ia tetap berlari. Menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang memadati bandara, Jungkook berusaha mencari keberadaan Taehyung.

Jungkook berharap ia belum terlambat.

Senyum cerah mengukir di wajahnya yang penuh keringat begitu netranya menangkap figur yang dicarinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum berteriak keras.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Tidak peduli jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Ketika Taehyung menoleh dan menatapnya penuh keterkejutan. Jungkook tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya.

Ia kembali berlari, mendekati Kim Taehyung yang berdiri membeku jauh dihadapannya.

Begitu ia berada dihadapan pemuda Kim dengan ujung sepatu mereka yang bersinggungan, Jungkook tersenyum bahagia.

Meski nafasnya memendek karena terus berlari, ia tetap mengucapkannya lantang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung."

Melihat raut terkejut dan bingung pemuda di hadapannya membuat Jungkook gemas. Ia meremat bagian depan kaos yang dikenakan Taehyung lalu berjinjit untuk menyatukan kedua ranum mereka.

Meski ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas sorakan dari semua orang yang melihat mereka, serta _flash_ kamera yang sibuk mengambil gambar _panas_ mereka, Jungkook tidak peduli.

Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan bahwa ia mencintai Kim Taehyung dan seluruh dunia harus mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu netranya terbuka dan kesadarannya kembali, kepalanya terasa begitu pening. Ia ingin menggerakan tubuhnya, namun tak mampu. Bahkan suaranya tidak bisa ia keluarkan.

Netranya mencoba menatap ruangan yang dihuninya. Infus, ruangan serba putih, aroma menyengat antiseptic. Ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Tapi mengapa ia bisa ada disini? Seingatnya ia sedang bersama dengan Taehyung.

Derit pintu ruangannya terdengar, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Begitu netra mereka bertemu ia langsung mengenali pemuda yang menatapnya penuh iba.

"Jungkook, kau sudah terbangun? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Jungkook mencoba menggeleng meski kesulitan. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, "Syukurlah. Dokter juga mengatakan kau baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh perawatan lebih lanjut."

Jungkook mengernyit, ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa bisa terbaring di ranjang pesakitan seperti ini.

"T-Tae—"

Ia mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya meski hanya terdengar sangat lirih. Ia hanya ingin memastikan dimana Kim Taehyung berada.

Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut, namun tetap mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. Netra pemuda itu menatapnya sayu.

"Apa kau juga tidak tahu?"

Jungkook menggeleng tidak mengerti.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku baru mengetahui ini kemarin setelah tidak sengaja bertemu dengan V. Selama ini adik sepupuku menipu semuanya dengan mengatakan kematian Taehyung menjadi kematiannya. Aku berharap kau bisa memaafkannya."

Jungkook menatap tidak percaya, netranya terasa memanas begitu cairan bening memenuhi pelupuknya. Semua kejadian yang terjadi kembali berputar dalam pikirannya.

Penghianatan yang dilakukannya, kematian Kim Taehyung hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Seharusnya ia mati, lalu mengapa ia masih disini.

Kepalanya menggeleng tidak percaya, ia mencoba bangkit meski rasa sakit di tubuhnya semakin menggerogoti setiap pergerakannya.

Ia berteriak, "Kim Taehyung belum mati. Dia masih hidup, aku bertemu dengannya tadi." Namun tidak ada satupun kata yang terdengar.

Seokjin berusaha menahan tubuhnya, air matanya bahkan sudah mengalir deras, "Hentikan, Jungkook. Kau tidak bisa bergerak. Dokter mengatakan 90% tubuhmu mengalami kelumpuhan karena usaha bunuh dirimu."

Jungkook menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan keputusasaannya. Ia ingin mati, seharusnya biarkan saja dia mati.

"Aku mohon, Jungkook. Taehyung memintaku untuk menjagamu. Ini demi Taehyung."

Jungkook merasa begitu sekarat, ia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Ia merindukan Taehyung, ia ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung. Namun Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Pemuda Park yang sedari tadi mengawasi kawannya melalui kaca yang memisahkan mereka hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Jungkook bagaimana?"

Seokjin tersenyum miris, "Buruk. Dokter terpaksa menyuntikkan obat penenang karena dia tidak berhenti berontak. Lukanya bahkan masih belum kering."

Jimin kembali menatap kawannya yang hanya berdiam diri, "Dia tetap menganggap dirinya adalah Kim Taehyung."

"Pagi tadi dokter mengatakan padaku, V mengalami gangguan kejiwaan karena kehilangan Taehyung. Nyonya Kim bahkan lebih buruk darinya."

Seokjin menatap Jimin, meminta penjelasan lebih dalam tentang keluarga besarnya.

"Nyonya Kim merasa dihantui oleh Taehyung, dia terus berteriak minta maaf di ruangannya. Aku yakin Taehyung akan terluka jika mengetahui hal ini."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, pandangannya beralih pada gelang miliknya yang merupakan pemberian dari Taehyung. "Kim Taehyung. Aku merindukannya."

.

.

 _Saat kau terlalu sibuk mencari kebahagiaanmu._

 _Kau telah melupakan sesuatu,_

 _Bahwa sumber kebahagiaanmu selama ini ada pada dirinya._

 _Sehingga saat dia pergi,_

 _Kau kehilangan kebahagiaanmu._

.

.

.

 ** _Tamat_**

.

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Ini aku bikinin epiloguenya, anggap aja sebagai alternatif ending.

Jadi kalau gak suka ending yang ini, bisa dipake ending yang sebelumnya. Gak mempengaruhi apapun kok, karena Taehyungnya tetep mati T_T

Jangan minta ending yang lain lagi, udah mentok endingnya begini.

/Loh ternyata Jungkook gak mati/

Menurutku sih engga, kalau dia mati rasanya gak setimpal sama pengorbanan Taehyung. /Jahat, njir wkwk/

Buat yang masih bingung, bagian awal itu menceritakan kisah lain jika seandainya mereka terbuka sejak awal alias _mimpi_ nya Jungkook selama gak sadarkan diri.

Jangan lupa _review_ nya. Terimakasih telah membaca ff ini sampai TAMAT.

Sampai jumpa di fanfiction berikutnya.

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2018.08.11_**


End file.
